Black Sheep
by Orkan24
Summary: Stripper AU where Eren works as a Stripper with the other trainees. Levi is a corporate man who works at a famous fashion industry. Mostly ErenxLevi as main shipping pair. Side filler ships here and there.
1. Lying Bird

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle  
**

**Filler Couples**

**Note: This is my first time writing a Stripper AU, if you see anything wrong in the setting or something offensive to the job, PM me right away. I will want to fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Lying Bird**

It was about time for Eren to go on. He wishes he could say he was nervous. But he's been doing this for too long for that to be even close to being true. He'd also like to believe that he'd never been scared to do what he was about to do. But that would also be a lie.

See, Eren didn't like to lie if it only made him look like a fool. He'd rather face the truth, bright faced and teeth exposed than to lie like a rat. Of course, that didn't stop him from telling a lie every now and then, but only when necessary.

When he first took this job, he lied, saying he was older than he really was, but he needed the job. At that time he was young, about 16. After he was hired, he was taught from the start to not be nervous in situations quite like this one.

Most kids his age would shake with embarrassment, shake their head no way, or just simply refuse. Instead, Eren was feeling confident knowing he had a full show today. The manager had come to tell the employees about a huge corporation who was holding a party here today. Everyone was excited, it meant extra tips.

He stood there, his back straight, as he waited for his cue. His body felt a bit stiff, but he blamed it on what he was wearing. Today was "masquerade" day his boss liked to so call it.

He wore a lacy, thin long-sleeved top that clung to his chest and grew thin and disheveled at the bottom. To give it a better look he took to ripping off the sleeves so that strings of fabric strayed themselves half way down his arm. The buttons of the shirt were opened to show off most of his young chest, his pink nipples would show if he turned just the right way.

He decided to tuck the shirt into his short, leather booty shorts. The shorts were one of his favorite pairs. It stuck to his hips like a wrap, tight. The pale white mounds of his ass were squeezed inside of the shorts, giving others the illusion he had a bigger ass than he really did, although his ass was pretty nice he wanted to admit. The shorts length was showing most to all of his legs. It was a look he thought fit him quite well.

To top it off he wore some black kitty heels with a high, thick, studded heel. A thin strap laced itself up half his calf, like a ballerina slipper. As a personal accessory he wrapped chains around the back of his heel. The chains would flash underneath the show lights.

He kept his hair messy today. It had been growing a bit too fast lately, but he'd been too lazy to cut it. Christa had offered to cut it for him just the other day, but he refused. The shaggier look was a bit more for him. To hold it back, he took bobby pins and pinned every strand of his fringe away from his face.

To go with the theme, he had a mask on that hid most to all of his face, but left his mouth and chin exposed. It was a cream color with light blue feathers coming off the sides, tickling his ears. It was hard to breath, but his eyes could easily see out of the eye holes. His green eyes flashed against the cream of the mask.

Suddenly, it was time for curtain call, and he stood ready to leave. When the signal was given, he strutted himself toward the curtain, throwing it apart, to reveal himself to everyone there.

He was blinded, at first; lights caught his pale skin, and flashed off the chains. The sound of people was reverberating inside the club. They were joined by the beat of the speakers where the music played. Eren had small ear plugs in, but he could feel the vibration of all the people beneath his heels as he walked.

He walked with confidence, taking everyone in. The crowd was amazing, hooting, and yelling nonstop. A lot of people in suits and ties were here, looking as if they were coming out of the stressful office to finally have a good time. And a good time they were having.

Eren couldn't see them, the bright lights made it almost impossible to recognize anyone in the dark dining and sitting area. However, he could see their dark silhouettes and the brighter clothing. So he relied on the noise and the dollar bills to reassure him to how he was doing.

By the time Eren had made it to the pole in the middle of the long, lit up stage, all attention was on him. He jumped, wrapping a slender leg around the pole. He slid his curved body down it slowly, in a seductive manner; earning him glorious applause that boosted his heart beat.

Eren walked towards the pole, hips swaying, making sure his footsteps were precise. He wrapped his hand around the cool, thin metal, circling around it before smoothly wrapping a leg around it and spinning down. By the bottom he put both feet on the ground so the pole was in the middle of his legs.

He rolled his hips in a provocative motion that left the people in the club throwing dollar bills left and right, screaming for more. The leathery shorts were showing off the muscles in his ass.

Eren flashed his sexiest grin, grabbing their attention. Using both hands, he grabbed at the bottom of the pole, spacing them apart. He lifted his body off the ground so he was upside down, his legs wrapping around the pole towards the top. Allowing his legs to support him, Eren put both arms down on the ground, where he stretched them, as if reaching for the people in the crowd. His shirt was beginning to sneak up towards his head, showing off his clear, toned stomach to the customers.

At that moment, he caught the body of someone he thought of interesting. He couldn't see much of the person, couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl. All he knew, was that person had their eyes on him, as if boring into his skin.

When he was on the pole, people only looked at him with lust. When he was serving, people only looked at him as prey. Not before, has anyone looked at him like this, like they were looking at Eren, not just his body.

He tried to ignore the look, but it was hard. He tried not to lose concentration in his routine. He slid down the pole, his crotch against the metal, and he landed on his elbows, pushing off the ground, allowing him to spin upright to the ground, chest to the crowd.

Knowing he was almost out of time, since the song was ending, he blew a small kiss to the crowd, earning him a shower of crinkled dollar bills. He made his way back to the curtain, throwing a quick smirk over his shoulder, leaving the crowd wild and hungry for more. He threw the curtain open, allowing it to fully close behind him before he relaxed, pulling off the mask that grew annoying during his performance.

His shoulders hunched, his muscles rippled and screamed at him for having to do that with skin tight clothing on. Behind set, various people were walking about, looking for this and that.

"Where's my pink kitties with the black heel!?" Someone yelled somewhere.

"Is this lotion?" Another voice would speak up.

"Dude, I think that's lube." A voice would respond. The dropping of a bottle could be heard next.

On and on the voices went, swirling inside Eren's mind when he finally took out his earplugs. The curtain was mostly soundproof, allowing the backstage to speak even with the crowd out there.

As he was about to walk towards his shared dressing room, a shoulder brushed into his, pushing him a bit off balance. He looked up and grew instantly annoyed.

"Oi, watch it, Eren." Jean, a young man, spoke to him. Eren looked at him in distaste, as if he was the one to hit into Jean. He really wasn't in the mood for a fight today, however.

"Sorry, Jean." He about spat at his fellow co-worker. The taller boy only nodded, before opening the curtains for his own entrance. Jean was only angry because Eren got bumped up a higher spot on the list.

Rushing forward, he knew he couldn't stand for too long, he wasn't done with work yet. Making his way, he greeted several people who had just come in for the new shift. They waved, but gave Eren his space, understanding how he had to keep moving to make it in time for the next part.

Most of the dancers, after doing their show, were off to the dining area. Here, large booths held large groups where they were served and chatted to, sort of like hosting. It was server's job to get them to keep coming back. The club, had both dancers and servers, but sometimes there were some who worked both. Eren was one of them. It wasn't suggested, though, for people to work both. Serving the people you had just danced for usually led to unwanted advances.

Making his way to the back, Eren opened the dressing room he shared with some various others. At first, Eren thought he was alone, until he noticed the figure sprawled across the dressing room couch, with the silliest sleeping grin Eren had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sasha." He called to her, shaking her lightly. The girl only stirred a bit in her sleep, ignoring Eren's efforts to wake her.

"Sasha." He repeated, trying to get the girl up before she got reprimanded for sleeping on the job. As exhausting as the workday is, it is required for them to stay awake. Mostly, so their makeup doesn't smear.

Eren noticed her outfit, and shook his head in worry. The silly girl was still in her serving outfit from last night. She must have spent the night here again. Sasha was only a server so she didn't have a full dressing room. She could only use the shared server room. If she slept in there, she would get caught, leading her to frequently sleep in this room.

Her outfit was crumpled and in great need of ironing. Her hair was out of place and her lipstick was washed off on the pillow she was holding dear. She doesn't look like she hasn't been home in a couple days. Her home life wasn't the greatest, so, Eren really couldn't blame her.

"Sasha!" He finally yelled in her ear when he heard footsteps. Sasha's eyes flashed open in surprise, her brown eyes wide and looking around the room in search of what awakened her. Her eyes landed on that of Eren. She relaxed a bit, laying her head back down.

"Wanna sleep longer." She complained but Eren was already pulling her body up, without her cooperation. She was like a doll in his arms. The footsteps of a heel sounded a bit closer.

"Someone's coming!" He warned the innocent girl. Sasha flew awake at this, knowing the consequences should she be caught. She wiped at her lips, and tried to slip fly away hairs back in her high ponytail. Sitting up, she heard the sound of the door opening and someone walked in.

"Uh, hello?" A male voice sounded, causing the two to look toward to door.

"Oh, Connie, it's you." Eren commented, realizing Sasha was safe. Connie nodded to him, his eyes landing on Sasha who sat rigid on the couch.

"I was looking for Sasha, but I guess she's here." Connie walked forward, coming to grab Sasha, who was still half sleep. He clucked his tongue at her.

"The boss has been calling for her, there's more people here than usual." He pulled Sasha up and along to Sasha's surprise. She stood up, a bit off balance, and Eren had to hold her up right so she could get her bearings. It looks like she was a bit drunk, too.

"Are you kidding me?" Connie struggled to not breath in the stench of vomit caked in her hair, the linger of alcohol filling his nasal passage. He wished he could say he was surprised, but he really wasn't. Sasha drank often, but only enough to get slightly high. She didn't usually get drunk, only when she had a hard night at home. He was one of the only ones who knew she slept here.

"Can you get her, or do you need help?" Eren asked, knowing full well he risked losing precious time to get ready for his next shift. Connie looked at her for a second, brushing a hand atop his shaven head, and thinking for a moment.

"T's fine." He replied. "I can just take her into the quick shower and I'll fix up her make up in 5 minutes."

"You sure?"

"Time me." At that, Eren smirked. Connie could take care of himself and others well. Connie shuffled towards the door, Sasha numbly walking behind him in step. She looked a bit more awake, but her stomach was growling a storm at this point. Eren watched them go as Connie sputtered out some nonsense about how he can't believe how Sasha is still so skinny.

Sighing, Eren went to his personal wardrobe, trying to figure out what he wanted to wear exactly. The club managers stocked these wardrobes frequently, in correspondence to that week's themes. This way, Eren had various items to choose from that still matched.

However, for serving, all the servers had matching outfits. But, the servers could wear whatever footwear that they wanted. Picking out the folded booty jean shorts with an oversized brown sweater with the cuffs rolled up to his forearms. He decided to put on some tall, black boots for comfort. The heel was low but gave him a higher height. The outfit was sensible but sexy.

Fixing his straying hair, Eren went to bobby pinning his front fringe back so it was pushed away from his eyes. This showed off his bright eyes, and enabled him to see clearer. He put some dark eyeliner underneath his eyes. All employees were required to wear makeup. He didn't like to wear a lot so he just darkened his eyelashes and gave his lips a light gloss. Slipping on a different mask, the black mask covered half of his face and around his chin.

Looking better and less disheveled, Eren looked at the time and saw that he had to be out to the serving area in less than 5 minutes. Grabbing his cell phone, he put it on vibrate and slipped it into his pocket. If he missed a call from his sister, she would never forgive him.

Eren went out to the hallway and opened the door to the front hallway. He nodded at the security guard by the door. He sat there as a precaution to make sure no unwanted guests came around the dressing rooms.

The sitting area was dimmed, giant booths seating five were scattered around the room. The bar/kitchen was towards the back, where one could order a fine drink or a good dinner. The bar was bristling with people and the booths all looked mostly full.

He could see servers go to booth to booth, some sitting with the company, keeping conversation. They were dressed like Eren, batting their eyelashes, acting as if they weren't bored and actually wanted the customer's hands on their thighs.

Eren could see Sasha talking to this overweight, older man, drinking a cheap beer in the corner booth. Connie was sitting, smile tight, next to a woman with way too much perfume on. Her friends were beginning to crowd around him and Eren was about to go help him out when he felt a slim hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a sweet boy with a big smile.

"Oh, no, you don't. Connie can take care of those ladies. The boss has a job for you." The shy boy spoke to him, clear in his words. Eren nodded, one didn't just say no to the boss.

"Where am I off to, Marco?" Eren asked him. Usually, when Eren had a job that meant he was requested. The boss hardly came out of his room, so he sent his assistant, Marco, to do his bidding. But, the boy was happy to comply.

The brunette turned away from Eren and pointed to the private room where larger parties were held.

"It's a big party. Are you ok?" Marco was always concerned for everyone else. Eren simply waved Marco down; reassuring him he'd be fine. Saying goodbye, he walked over to the bar.

"Annie, give me a shot of the best vodka you have." The stoic, blonde woman simply turned her nose to him, grabbing the nearest shot glass, filling it with something strong, and sending it Eren's way. She noted this on his tab and continued filling the other's orders.

Downing the drink, Eren, enjoyed the burn that filled his throat. It calmed him, and filled his stomach with a warm sensation. Leaving the glass there, he headed to the room. The room itself was giant, taking up great space, filled with booth after booth for parties or other such things. A security guard or two situated themselves near the doorways, keeping eye for too much touching or trouble about to irrupt (which it did often in a place like this).

Making his way in, his appearance was unnoticed by most except for a few who had been waiting for him. He stepped into the threshold, taking in the large amount of people of about 20-25. It was the group from the large corporation so they were all dressed to the nine's, however, many looked drunk out of their minds. It didn't look like they got a day out like this often.

"Hey! Hey, the whore!" One of the men slurred, pointing at Eren. Eren flinched at the word, knowing full well the man was only drunk. He wasn't offended, but it wasn't his favorite word to call someone like him. He preferred the name dancer, stripper even. Just not whore, it was an insult.

The men laughed and beckoned Eren closer. Knowing these men would tip well fueled Eren's fake personality. He put on a stretched smile, sashaying his hips back and forth as he walked over the table catcalling him.

"You called?" He asked his voice sexy and low. One of the men tugged his arm to sit next to him. Ignoring the pain of the man's grip, he sat himself down. He was surrounded by the stench of alcohol. He was offered drinks here and there, but he always refused. The employee's are taught to never accept a drink willingly from a customer.

Eren searched around the room, noticing two other entertainer's in here with him. Jean was one of them.

The men's hands were on his back, rubbing small circles. Another man's hands were on his thigh. He had to hold back his disgust, trying not to sock the men in the throat at their unwanted advances. He stayed still, though, his smile thin, pretending to be enticed in the conversation.

"Then who was phone!?" One of the men finished the joke he was telling and everyone burst out laughing, although personally Eren could hardly understand what he was saying through all his slurring.

This torture was continued for a half hour or so before he heard a group of people come next into the room. Eren could see a few of them choose a booth a bit farther away.

They men nodded to the new group, in a respectable way. He couldn't help but watch them. They all wore clean suits and looked mostly sober. After working here so long, you could tell the drunk from the sober ones. Although, a woman, looked like she was having a good time, laughing and drinking a beer. The men around her seemed to be used to her antics.

"Hey, boy! We're speaking to ya." One of the men slurred, his hands on Eren's inner thigh now. Eren tried not to cringe in disgust. They had all introduced themselves but Eren wasn't interested in learning their names, so he forgot them quickly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Eren asked him, flashing a sexy smirk his way. The man groaned and thought for a moment, as if he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

"Get ma 'nother of those." The man pointed at an empty bottle of the expensive beer he was holding. Eren took the invitation to get out of their clutches. He didn't complain and took his time to grab the beer. With great relief, he looked up toward the ceiling taking in a sigh, glad to be away from them, walking towards the door to the main floor.

"Watch it, kid." An annoyed voice sounded when Eren almost ran into a shorter than average man. Eren tried not to hit into him, but his heel caught on edge of the carpet, making him lose balance and to hit into the man. Catching himself, he stood up, apology ready when he realized he had to look down to face him.

"I'm sorry!" He spoke, quickly. He hadn't meant to anger a customer, and judging by the man's outfit, he was part of the corporation party. His words caught in his throat when the man looked up at him, and Eren knew that that was the man who had been watching him on stage. He gulped his words down.

"Just, make sure it doesn't happen again." The man turned away at this, and left to join the group of men and women he was sitting with. Eren watched him leave, wondering if he would get reprimanded later.

He wanted to dwell on it more, but he had a job to do, and the job of an entertainer was never an easy one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I had a different idea for this at first, but decided on Stripper because that's hot.**

**As I said in the summary, there will be future chapters with different ships, but I will warn you above hand in case it's your NOTP, just so you know.**

**Please Review and Follow if you enjoyed, so I know to keep writing.**


	2. New Distractions

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle  
**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**New Distractions**

It's amazing how slow time can seem when you're bored out of your mind, listening to someone tell a story that isn't at all entertaining, making one want to rip their hair out by every little strand. Or, that's how Eren felt. For him, listening to the various people, talk and talk, was the most torturous part of the job.

Everything they said to him, he could hardly care about. The fact that they were drunk and stupid at this time of night made it even worse. But he sat there, acting as if he was even a bit intrigued. It was an effort in itself.

He twitched his leg in annoyance when yet another man "accidently" rubbed their crotch against his leg like a wet puppy. His smile was growing wider, but his eyes were wide with the want to maim or to seriously injure. The first thing he would do was cut off the dicks that were rubbing against his legs at the moment.

It was getting towards the end of his shift and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so he used the oldest excuse in the book.

"Sorry, boys, I have to use the ladies room." He told the corporate men, giving a little chuckle that sounded a bit more menacing than cute.

"Ya need our com'ny?" The stocky man, with a short beard, laughed at his own comment, although, his friends nodded along in agreement. Eren hated that idea.

"I'm better off alone." He whispered, and began to walk away, starting to not even care if they got angry. A few got up to follow him, but ended up losing their balance and almost completely falling over. This earned them another round of laughter from their buddies. Eren shook his head at their foolishness and continued on his way.

Making it to the main floor and to the restroom was easy enough. Many people were caught up in their own hosting and the number of sober people was decreasing. It was about 1am, the busiest time at night. The club would close in an hour due to it only being a Tuesday night. On weekends, the evening shifts were much longer.

Annie looked pretty busy at the bar, serving people nonstop. Eren couldn't figure out how she could look so calm and expressionless with serving all these people at once. Even with all the customers, she hardly looked frazzled. She just continued on her job, as if she only had a couple of customers to serve instead of twenty.

Connie wasn't by the woman with the large breasts anymore; instead he seemed to be serving a table, by bringing a dinner to their table from the back kitchen. He looked relieved to finally be out of those ravenous women's clutches. Connie seemed to be shooting small glances Sasha's way as if checking up on her. Eren understood, they were close and Connie was worried.

Opening the door to the two stall bathroom, Eren was shocked to see it empty. In a place like this, it was usually packed with people. Happy with his luck, he quickly did his business, taking off his mask so he could gulp air down in a deep breath. Quickly, placing the mask back on his face, he walked out of the stall.

Washing his hands, he stood there, thinking for a moment, about what he might make for dinner. Maybe, he should call his sister; she might have made something since he told her he was working later tonight. But he should probably text her soon to let her know he was alright.

Looking up from the sink, he let out a small yelp as he realized someone was in the bathroom with him. He looked at the person who had scared him with wide eyes. It was the man he had hit into before.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there." Eren commented, keeping his head down, and about to exit the restroom when the man grabbed his arm.

"You didn't dry your hands." Eren looked at the man, realizing he was right, but not really understanding how it was relevant.

"It's unsanitary." The man added. Eren looked at him with crossed eyes, before he grabbed a paper towel, drying his hands until the man gave him a look that said 'that's good enough'. He was sure a strange one, Eren thought. He was about to leave again, when he was stopped.

"You put on quite the performance."

"Er, thanks." Eren thanked the man, feeling an awkward calm fall between them.

"I heard someone in the club provided services." It was said directly and sincerely at Eren whose eyes opened in surprise. Levi didn't go at things indirectly, he enjoyed getting straight to the point. Small talk was a bit unnecessary. Eren turned, quickly, surprised by the comment. The short man raised an eyebrow, taking in his reaction.

"Maybe." Eren answered, simply. He didn't know how to react. He knew someone was providing, but it wasn't him. However, he didn't want to get caught if this guy ended up being a secret cop or something. He's seen one of those before.

"I'm interested." The short man moved forward, away from the wall, coming to face Eren. For such a small man, he sure had a glare that would take a full grown man down to size.

"And you are?"

"Levi."

"Levi?" Eren let the word roll of his tongue. It was a bit hard for him to pronounce.

"Yes, Levi. That's what I said before." Levi nodded, pulling out his wallet.

"How much?" Eren almost backed the fuck out of that bathroom so fast, but something held him back. It gave him an opportunity to not go back to the table full of drunks. The increasing reminder that he was late on last month's pay and this month's rent wasn't going any better. He needed the money, quite honestly. It would be his first time doing something like this; it was illegal, and not allowed in the club.

But he was desperate, and he really didn't want to make his sister work extra hours due to his incompetence to earn the money, so, yeah, maybe he was desperate. And, yeah, maybe, he was about to do something incredibly stupid, but, hey, it wouldn't be the first time.

"We'll see how it goes." With that, Eren led him out of the bathroom. He knew if he was going to have sex with this Levi guy, he had to do it fast so he wouldn't get caught and fired. He found the fastest way to the backstage area; sneaking around the outskirts of the room, making sure no one saw them. Thankfully, due to the busy night, everyone seemed too occupied to notice the both of them.

"Car?"

"That's fine." Leading him forward, he watched for unsuspecting eyes, making sure no one saw him, as he led Levi up the stairs to the backstage area, hidden behind some booths, that wasn't quite easily seen by the customers. Continuing, he found the backdoor to where many had a smoke break, opening the door slightly; making sure no one was there.

When the coast was clear, he pulled the man into the cool night air. It was almost impossible to see his face with the darkness outside. The temperature was a bit on the warmer side, due to it being the beginning of fall. A cool breeze lifted the back of Eren's hair, giving him small chills down his arm. He looked at Levi.

"Your car, is where?" He asked and Levi pointed a sleek, black Hybrid, which looked like it could pay Eren's college tuition for three years. Eren refrained from whistling and let out a gulp of air instead.

He let go of Levi's arm, allowing for the two to walk side by side until they reached the car door. Levi unlocked the door, allowing Eren into the back seat.

Eren was nervous, unfortunately. He didn't like being nervous, but he was. He wasn't a virgin, but doing it with a strange man, when he could be dangerous or could get him fired was quite the thrill.

The smell inside the car was sweet, and the interior was spotless, not even a shoe scuff mark. Even in the car, it was too dark for Eren to see who and what he was touching. Realizing, it was safe, he untied his mask, throwing it to the bottom of the car.

Eren sat back a bit in the car, but realized his job was hardly finished. He heard the car door slam next to his left ear and the breath of a body next to him. He knew full well what came next, although, he felt himself in control.

Twisting his body, he straddled a leg around the man, his boots hanging off the edge of the car seat. His body fit into the crevice of the other man's, allowing his hips full access to his crotch. Slipping Levi's head back a bit; Eren took a small finger down the man's throat and placed a hand against his cheek, slipping his mouth slowly onto his.

Grabbing Levi's essence he captivated him in a kiss that started off incredibly slow. Their lips barely touching, but the breath of one another could be felt on the other's lips. But, it was only a moment, until both were in motion, needing to feel the heat that was stirring in their abdomen's at the provocative position.

One of Levi's hands snuck up Eren's back, while another hand went to the back of his head, pulling him closer. His fingers wrapped into the hair by the base of his neck, twirling and tugging the strands around his fingers. The hair was soft, and the feeling left currents going through both parties.

Levi's smooth lips crushed Eren's, as they closed the small space they had had before. Eren's tongue expertly rolled out of his mouth, poking at entrance into Levi's mouth. Levi's mouth remained close in an almost teasing way.

Intrigued, Eren lapped at his lips, feeling the plump, smooth feeling underneath his tongue. He grabbed a hold of the bottom lip with his front teeth, nibbling at it gently, as if, asking for entrance once again. He was denied.

At this point, Eren was getting a bit annoyed. He was becoming half-erect with no relief. Biting, harder, he tasted blood a bit, but he was getting nowhere. Opening his eyes, he saw Levi's eye on his, daring him.

"Please?" Eren asked him, seductively, a pleading look in his eyes. Levi took this as begging and nodded, opening his mouth slightly. Grinning, his first real smile that night, he allowed his tongue to enter Levi's, swishing his tongue along the others.

His tongue rolled around the other man's as they both fought for dominance in each other's mouths. And Eren wasn't even going to lie when he said the other man was winning, because, damn, he was a fucking damn good kisser.

Eren felt his erection underneath the skin tight shorts, causing him slight pain. Letting out a low whimper, he went to taking off Levi's clothes. His tie came off first, thrown at the passenger window. His over jacket was thrown across the driver's seat. His shoes were thrown somewhere on the dashboard.

Eren could feel Levi's tongue tugging at his own as Levi's hands explored him, pulling and tugging at Eren's own clothes. He could feel the man's slender fingers stroking across his back at every twist and turn. To get a rhythm, Eren went to sliding his hips against the man's crotch slowly and in slow, circular motions, causing him to release a low groan.

Next thing he knew, Eren was being flipped over, onto his back, as Levi took control. Levi slipped off his undershirt, throwing it somewhere else. Eren began to take off his lacy top, exposing his pale stomach and nipples.

Levi went to feeling Eren's toned stomach from years of being an entertainer. His tongue left Eren's mouth for a moment, lapping at the skin on his cheek, causing the younger boy to let out a groan of ecstasy. If he continued like this, Eren didn't know if he'd last. His erection was feeling even more painful in his shorts.

Eren went to pulling off his shorts, which took a couple of unsuccessful tries, before Levi practically ripped them from his quivering body. Eren let out a whimper of relief when his erection was freed, standing tall, with a dribble of precum falling towards his stomach.

"Condom?" Eren asked, right away. He wasn't about to have unprotected sex with some stranger. Levi nodded, reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out a couple of condoms. Slipping it onto Eren's cock, Levi continued to take off his final clothing.

When both were finally cleared of their clothing, neither had time to dwell on each other's bodies. It was too dark to see each other, so relying on touch, made it so much more. He felt Levi shift, realizing he was about to take control.

"W-wait!" Eren protested. Levi looked at him, confused at what possibly could be the problem when they were in such a compromising position.

"Do you need to be prepared, or something?" Eren asked, worried. Levi only shrugged, not even thinking about it. He didn't think the pain was anything that bad, plus, he was in the mood enough where he could ignore it.

"I'll be fine." Continuing, Eren closed his eyes, ready. He felt something touch the tip of his cock, before, slowly, completely engulfing it. Eren let out a strained groan as he felt the tight walls of Levi's ass wrap around his erection. The feeling was enough to make him cum like this.

Levi let out a small curse, the pain a bit worse than he expected, but he ignored it, bringing his body off of the boy's cock, and slamming down once again. The pain was even worse this time. Knowing, in time, it would wear off, Levi continued.

Eren knew he had to give the man a bit of space, but to not thrust into him mercilessly was almost impossible, but he laid there, allowing the man to ride him at his own speed. Slowly, but, surely, the pain began to leave and was replaced with pleasure.

Levi continued to slam down, faster and quicker at every touch, Eren burying himself deeper inside Levi every time they connected at the base of Eren's erection. Eren began to meet each of Levi's thrusts with some of his own, his cock twitching, the pressure of pleasure increasing, causing Eren to cry out every time he felt Levi's walls pulse around him.

Levi could feel his prostate being hit with every trust but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back his voice. Their speed was increasing and the slap of skin was heavy and could probably be heard from outside the car. The smell probably wouldn't leave his car for about a week, but at this point, Levi could hardly care. The only thing he knew at the moment was the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Grabbing hold of Levi's waist, Eren helped guide him, feeling him slip up and down, Levi's muscles moving underneath his fingers. The pounding in his ears was increasing, but he's pretty sure it's his own heartbeat. Moans were being strewn out of Eren's mouth every time Levi's body came in contact with his. Levi's groans only stimulated Eren's.

A few more thrusts left the two of them almost begging their bodies for release. Their breath was rigid and heavy. The windows were beginning to fog up and two couldn't tell how long they have been doing this, but it was long enough for them to lose most of their senses.

A couple more heavy thrusts had Eren quivering, a scream echoing inside of the car as he came hard. Feeling spent, he laid back, allowing Levi to get his final thrusts out of Eren, before he came into his own condom, with a heavy groan. Eren's cock pulled out Levi's body, allowing Levi to sit back in pure exhaustion, his own erection beginning to fade. They were both sweaty and overheating from the increased heat trapped inside the car.

They sat like this, the both of them regaining their breath before Levi cleared his throat.

"How much do I owe you?" He spoke, breathlessly. Eren kind of forgot he was getting paid for this. He thought for a moment, before he got his thoughts in order.

"Nothing, you owe me nothing." Levi cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't one to be held in debt and was worried this would give the boy the idea that he had something to hold over his head if he ever found out Levi's full name.

"I can't be in dept to you." Eren only shook his head again at Levi.

"Trust me, I needed that." Eren continued and Levi nodded at the comment. It was true; Levi felt the same way to an extent. He hadn't been able to get the release he needed just by himself, when he had a partner, there was just much more to feel.

"Don't expect anything in the future." Levi mumbled before opening the passenger side door by Eren's side. Eren took it as his invitation to leave.

"I want all your stuff out of my car." Levi added, leading Eren to grabbing a handful of his clothes, slipping on the shorts and his shirt quickly. Holding his boots in one hand he grabbed a handful of his scattered bobby pins off of seat cushions and the floor.

"I think that's everything but I might have missed something." Eren told him. It was too dark for Eren to see if he had forgotten anything or not. He tried to count the items in his hand and on his body mentally and he thought it came out pretty accurately.

"It will be thrown away." Eren understood there was no reason for Levi to keep Eren's stuff. So he gathered up his things, and sliding through the open backseat door. He wished he could say good bye or something, but he felt a bit awkward. He was thrown out so suddenly, but Levi probably didn't want to talk or something, he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

He had at least hoped that Levi would be a bit kinder but, Eren took his dismissal with pride. He felt refurbished, and actually felt like he could go on at work, even with the monsters he had to sit next to. He, also, had something to think about instead of their stupid conversations.

Eren hadn't had sex since high school, but high school was far away at this point, hardly in his memory anymore.

Content, Eren walked through the empty parking lot towards the inside of the club, a new stride in his step. He didn't hear Levi behind him so the man must have stayed in his car, or maybe went home. Whatever, he didn't matter to Eren anymore.

Walking inside his dressing room, Eren fixed his makeup, slipping more bobby pins into his hair. Redressing himself was a bit easier, especially since the skin tight shorts slipped over his crotch much easier than before. He blamed that on his latest sex session.

He put his boots on next, making sure they were in place, even having to wipe a smear of cum off the heel, which must have stained when Eren's precum dribbled down his stomach to the floor of the car. Taking a tissue, Eren wiped it away, and continued to put his boots on correctly. He felt good to go in just a couple of minutes, flashing a grin into the mirror, a bit more energized to continue work, until he realized he had forgotten something very important.

[]

Levi was scrubbing the hell out of the interior of his car. What a mistake he had made. He thought he made all precautions to keep the car clean and safe while he had sex, but somehow cum still got stuck to the floor mats. It made him absolutely furious, one of his eyes twitching for every time he scrubbed and the sticky substance would yet to come out.

He was extremely glad for his "Car Care Kit" he kept in the trunk, so he could clean anything at any time of emergency, quite like this one. If this stain stayed in his car, he would personally walk back into that club and force the kid back out here to bring his car back to how it was before he ruined it.

Another thing Levi noticed was the smell. The Care Kit had nothing in the package to take care of the smell of sex. It really should. The people who had put this fucking kit together obviously didn't know how to pack for all emergencies.

Another hard scrub left Levi nowhere and with an irritated sigh he decided he would pick up some higher solution at the nearest store and work on it in the morning, so he could see it much better.

Having that boy's naked ass on his backseat was enough to make him insane. He was partially annoyed at himself for getting so wrapped up, he forgot about the cleanliness of the car almost completely. But, only for a moment.

Clucking his tongue, he expected his car for any more damage, thankfully, nothing popped out at him. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from doing a whole interior thorough car cleaning tomorrow afternoon when he got back from his shift at work. Maybe, he'd get his secretary to do it for him again.

Turning around, he got out of the backseat, put away all his supplies where they went and jumped in the driver's seat where he started up his engine. He had no plan to stay at the club. He was insanely bored listening to Hanji's drunken slurs and Irwin's serious expression even outside of work. It was almost exhausting for him to even be there.

Watching the people on stage was a quite different experience for him. He didn't go to clubs like this often, only when he needed to for work, or some other incredulous reason.

When he first saw the boy on stage, he couldn't help but find his eyes on him, watching silently. Even if his outfit was showy, he looked as if he'd been doing it for years. He was fluid and smooth, his body toned as proof. But that might have been the most exciting part of the whole night.

Shaking his head, Levi put his hand down on the clutch, only to feel something else. Grabbing at whatever it was, he turned on his car light and clucked in disappointment.

It seems like the boy did forget something. But what was Levi to do with a mask.

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful followers and reviewers of mine. It's totally awesome to see you all here actually reading my stuff, so you guys are great and shit. A lot of authors would tell me "you can't have sex so fast" but I say "damn them", because sex is nice and is super fun to write.**

**I kinda feel like this fanfic isn't going to have much romance, even though that's the genre I put it under. I feel like instead, this website should give me another option like something about sex. No, wait I got it, there should be a genre called "FUCKING". Because that would fit my fanfic perfectly OTL.**

**Thanks all who've done so so far, but you should totally Follow or Review this fic because I may or may not upload next chapter Monday or maybe Saturday, matters. **


	3. Naked Thoughts

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle  
**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Naked Thoughts**

The door creaked as it slammed against its doorframe. Eren winced at the sound, realizing he should probably fix it the next day he has the day off. The paint from the door was peeling off in noticeable places and the screen door was full of holes.

Walking through the small house, Eren walked past the stair case and the living room to the kitchen. The staircase led up to 2 rooms upstairs connected by a hallway. The living room was only furnished enough to entertain a small group of friends or the landlord. The carpet was a murky color where it was in need of a good vacuuming and the walls were a boring grey. It wasn't anything special, but Eren loved it. His sister and he could finally afford to get out of their old apartment and move into a real house.

The kitchen, spanned out to hold a dining room table, and he could smell something on the stove. The smell wafting to his nose, he crinkled his nose in disgust. He looked to the stove top where something was burning on the skillet. Coming closer, he noticed a breast of chicken burning, with oil splaying out of the pan.

Running forward, he grabbed at the pan, forgetting a hot pad, causing him to yelp in pain, and drop the skillet to the ground with a clatter. Making his way to the sink, he turned on the cold water and put his burned fingers underneath the water. He hissed at the sting, and he tried to flex the fingers.

"Eren?" A voice questioned from the doorway. He turned his head over his shoulder to see his sister in the doorway, standing there. She looked at him and then at the chicken on the ground, and moved to his side where she grabbed at the handles. Switching the ice cold water to a cooler temperature and grabbed Eren's fingers, putting them under the now cool water.

Holding his fingers under the water she looked at him.

"Are you alright, Eren?" The beautiful young woman asked in a monotone voice, not a smile or a frown on her face.

"I'm fine, Mikasa." He reassured her that he was fine. She was still a bit worried and didn't fully believe him but when she took his fingers out from under the water, they were only a bit red, no lasting scarring. It was then, that she dropped his fingers and turned off the water. Turning to the now dropped chicken and oil on the ground; she went to work to cleaning it up. Eren bent down to help.

"You put burns under cool water, not cold." She scolded him. Eren rolled his eyes, playfully annoyed by the fact she still treated him as a child, even at the age of 19. He looked to his sister, a bit worried. She put a lock of black hair behind her ear. Eren couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to grow her hair so long. It was way past her shoulders where she usually kept it just a little below.

"You don't usually burn food, are you okay?" Mikasa continued to clean up the oil on the kitchen floor, while Eren picked up the skillet and put in the sink. She was the main cook for the small family, and Eren could agree that her food was something he enjoyed. Mikasa was usually quite in tuned so he couldn't believe her to ever burn something. She hesitated, thinking for a moment.

"I got fired." She whispered. Eren dead panned in total surprise. He looked at her with big eyes, incredulous to the idea of her getting fired. She was a hardworking, serious person, and just the same when she worked. She didn't ever mess around and she did what she was supposed to without complaint. He couldn't remember a time when she had gotten fired in her entire life, even when she worked at the age 14.

"How, er, is that even possible?" Eren asked her, incredulous. He was slightly hoping she was joking, but he knew she wasn't. Mikasa wasn't one for jokes, if anything; she had a dry sense of humor. She took a deep breath.

"Some men walked in, and as I was serving them, one began to grope me. Usually, I ignore such antics, but as the harassment went on, they began talking about an idea. How, I should work at the club across from the old railroad." She showed a face of disgust, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"They continued, telling each other all the things they wanted to do the dancer's and the employee's. Talking of rape and bondage, it was absolutely horrid to listen to, but I thought of you when they began to talk about taking an entertainer out back and showing him a good time. I may have started something." Mikasa put her head down in shame, knowing full well she took it too far.

Eren shook his head at her, hardly believing his ears. Mikasa got this sort of treatment often. She was young with striking black hair and Asian features. She dressed conservatively, but her job at this time, required her to wear a skirt. Her athletic, long legs allowed men to stare her down, taking in as much of her as they wanted. She ignored this attention, usually, but it was becoming harder and harder to pretend their stares weren't there.

The fact she had protected him, was of no surprise to Eren. She usually looked out for him, and protected him at any time of day. He didn't mind the attention. It was nice to see someone care for a change.

Grabbing each of Mikasa's hands in his own, Eren looked her straight in the eye with a look of sincerity.

"I appreciate it, but that was unnecessary. You should have just ignored them, they were trash anyways. Plus, you know, I would never leave the club with strange men." Well, the last part was a lie, but Mikasa didn't need to know that. She already constantly worried about him since he works at such a place. She thinks it's unfit for him, dangerous even. She has offered multiple times to get a job there, but Eren won't let her. It was hard enough doing the job he was doing; he couldn't stand it if Mikasa did it too.

"I know that." She responded, nodding, her confidence back. Coming back to her feet, she cleaned up the rest of the mess and pulled out something new from the fridge. Placing the red onion on a cutting board, she began to chop at expert speed.

Eren decided he'd help with dinner tonight, pulling out some potatoes from the cupboard, he began to peel them, thinking a soup would be best. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, cleaning them quickly, before getting back to skinning. After a silence, Eren thought for a moment.

"You're going to need to get a job again." Mikasa nodded, knowing this already. She lost this job with means she gets no pension, and she loses the salary they needed for rent. She had another job as a painter, but it would hardly give her enough money for food, let alone college tuition.

"I heard the diner across from Ole Sally's place is hiring." Eren added notifying Mikasa that she should get a move on, before someone takes it. It was a good position, probably a decent salary, maybe even better and cleaner customers.

"I'll look into it, Eren." Simply enough, Mikasa went back to preparing dinner, and Eren didn't doubt she wouldn't look for the job, he only hoped she had the motivation to go on. It's been hard on her lately, and he couldn't blame her if she wanted to give up. The only things they had were each other, and sometimes, that was hardly enough.

Even if Mikasa got the job, it would take time before she could start working. There was probably a penalty for punching a customer. She might not be giving Eren the full story but he understood she was hiding things from him, making sure not to worry him.

Taking this in thought, Eren knew he should look for another job. He could grab something between school and club hours. Probably part time, since his hours of availability were running thin. If need be, he'd drop a bit of school and take summer classes.

He wouldn't tell Mikasa for now, she would only be angry if she found out Eren put more work on his shoulders. Eren would tell her when he got the rent paid for a couple months.

[]

The bell rang and Eren left the classroom in a sea of people. They bumped into him, pushing him out the door. He just went with the flow.

To be honest, he was just glad to be out of class. Lately, his classes were becoming more challenging in his second year of college and he couldn't help but feel exhausted by the end of each class.

Making his way out of the college building, Eren walked a few feet when he heard someone call for him.

"Eren!" Eren looked over his shoulder, noticing his best friend running along to catch up with him. He stopped, and his friend almost collapsed beside him.

"Armin, what's up?" Eren asked him. Armin's blonde hair was long and put back in a low ponytail, which hung between his shoulder blades. A sharp chin bone created a chiseled face. He was taller than Eren, but that wasn't always true. He used to be a small boy, with a child's face. But this last year has been good to him; he has finally grown into a man instead of a scrawny teenager with bad acne.

"You forgot to grab the packet from the front of class. You've been really out of it. You didn't even notice me waving you down." He told Eren awhile he held up a packet for him to see. Eren couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. The truth is he found a job that would work for him. He had an interview tomorrow and he couldn't help but feel nervous and on edge. When he had applied to the club, 3 years before, he was only worried they would see past his lie, but now he had a chance for a higher paying job.

"You can't tell Mikasa." Eren gave Armin a hard glare. Armin had been he and Mikasa's friend since they were young. One of the only to stay with them to their adult years. Armin suddenly hesitated, and Eren noticed that even though he grew in age, Armin still kept the same facial expressions.

"What is it?"

"Promise!" Eren responded, teasing his friend by flicking him lightly on his arm.

"Fine! I promise." Armin reassured his friend, taking his right fist to his heart. It was their way of proving a promise to one another.

"I'm getting another job. I have an interview tomorrow." Eren continued, surprising Armin right away. Armin already knew that Eren had enough trouble juggling his one job now and his school work. He didn't get much sleep each night, but even so, Eren worked hard and stayed healthy, taking his responsibilities like he needed to.

"At another club?" Armin had to ask. Eren shook his head in exasperation. He couldn't believe his friend would think of him to work at another club. He should know how much hated it. His friend and Mikasa were the only ones outside of work that knew his identity as a dancer.

"No! It's a good job this time, something you would do." Armin was really smart; in fact, he had an internship at the main hospital, and was only a sophomore in college. The professors loved him, sending recommendations to every place they could. Eren didn't like to admit it, but Armin frequently tutored him when he had trouble in math.

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's at this corporation at the edge of town. Some guy needs a secretary."

"I hope you don't call your boss 'some guy'." Eren rolled his eyes at his friend. He wiped his hands on his pants and thought for a moment. He had a day to prepare but he wasn't sure if he had something to wear. His closet was full of t-shirts, khaki's, jeans, and a couple of select clothes he received from the club. He didn't have anything for an interview.

"Do you have something I can borrow?" He questioned Armin. He knew he could only ask Armin since the boy dressed so sensibly. He knew how to dress for occasion. At the moment, he was wearing light jeans, held up by a belt, with a white t-shirt tucked in. Somehow, even such simple outfits, made Armin look so professional.

"Sure, just pop over to Grandpa's house. I'll be over there around 5. I promised him dinner." Eren nodded, taking note of Armin's words. He had work again tonight around 10pm. It wasn't a show night, but he still had to entertain guests, serving and showing them a good time. It would help if they remembered to tip, but in their drunken states, it was often they forgot.

"Alright, see you then, Armin. I gotta go!" With a little wave, Eren started his way across the street of campus and away from Armin who stood there with a smile on his face and waving.

His trip back to his home was a long one. He could choose to take a bus, but it came at various times that Eren just didn't have the energy to keep up with, so he just decided to walk.

At age 19, Eren already felt like an old man. He didn't have the time to stay up and party like others his age liked to do. All he could think about half the time was if he had made enough money to make their rent till the end of the month and the other half of his time is thought about what they would be having for dinner the next night.

Eren wanted to blame it on someone, but he and Mikasa have been alone since they were 15. His mother, a caring woman with gentle eyes, took care of the two. In all honesty, Mikasa wasn't even his real sister; she was more of a foster sister. His family took her in when she was still small, giving her a home and dinner. She had been inseparable from Eren ever since.

Eren's mother never treated her as just another kid; Mikasa was treated as if she were her own. He was glad his family could give that to Mikasa after such a hard childhood. He, also, didn't mind the extra sibling. She usually helped with house work.

But then, Eren's mother, fell ill with a terrible illness. The children had taken care of her, in between middle school and chores, but there was nothing to be done. Eren's father left to find a good medicine or a remedy, but he never returned. Eren and Mikasa waited for him for two years after his mother passed away.

They had run out of money to keep the house at that point, even having to bury her in a cemetery close by, having to pay the funeral expenses by themselves, the coroner wouldn't pay for it. It was a dirty job, one the kids had to take care of themselves.

Alone, hungry, they looked for shelter from Armin's family, which consists of Armin and his grandfather. They gladly gave them a home for a few months but Eren felt like he was only using the two and he hated not being able to take care of himself. Eren left a contact number with Armin, leaving them.

So, by the age of 16, Eren and Mikasa moved to a bigger city, with a bigger population and more opportunities. It took a couple weeks of living in a shack Mikasa had built from sticks she found laying off the ground. It was amazing how she could make a small building with a pile of rubbish.

Finding a job was the real challenge. No one wanted to hire a scrawny 16 year old like Eren, a teenage boy nether the less. His cool beauty of an adoptive sister on the other hand found work almost instantly at a train station grill. She kept insisting that Eren wasn't to work, that she'd provide for him, but Eren could provide for himself, so he kept on looking.

It was finally when he was walking by a homeless man's cardboard box when he saw an ad in a newspaper clipping about a big club hiring young kids. Of course, this meant 18-19, but Eren could care less, it was a job. How bad could it be?  
He only found out in the short future of his working there that he'd be harassed and cat called. He'd be on show in demeaning and shameful ways for the entertainment of paying customers. He hardly covered half of his body during a full show. As a young teenager, it was hard for him to see himself in that kind of position, surrounded by 40 year old men and woman alike.

He worked hard though, pretended to love it there, and toned his body in order to get to the top spot in the dancer list. He even went as far as taking makeup applying classes at the college. That was embarrassing by itself. But, the money was fine; it even helped him get to college even with missing those 3 years of his life.

But now, he had a chance to get his life back on track, from starting from nothing to getting an interview at a large corporation. It was never where he'd place himself, but if it helped him get what he needed, he was willing to prove himself.

[]

The walk to the firm was a scary one. Eren was nervous out of his mind; he couldn't stop chewing on his fingernails. Mikasa had scolded him for it before, telling him it was a bad habit but at this time, he really couldn't help but do anything to take his mind off things.

He had told Mikasa he had to stop by the club for a quick meeting, but in all reality, he was waiting at the front desk of his interview place.

The place, known as 'Renaissance Corporation', was a major corporation. They were known worldwide for different clothing lines that sparked major buys. Eren couldn't believe he didn't recognize the name before. But, maybe, because the only time the Renaissance Corporation was mentioned to him, people would call it the Recon Corporation.

It was a play on words. The reconnaissance is a military term for gathering information, or the shorter term is recon. In the later 1990's there was an investigation from various other fashion firms around the world, who found their information leaked so the Renaissance Corporation was always a step ahead of them.

The investigation was ended, saying the claim of them stealing was just jealousy from other companies. However, the name stuck, since the two words were so close to one another, and the Corporation always stayed a step ahead in the fashion industry, becoming one of the largest. Before long, they were only known as the Recon Corporation, because it seemed to fit so well.

The sweet woman at the front desk was handing Eren a clipboard with informational paper clipped to the front. Giving Eren a pen as soon as the phone rang, the woman picked up the phone, nodding Eren off.

Sitting in one of the oversized comfort chairs, he started to fill out the form, marveling at everything around him. The building had giant in case windows, that was tough to the touch. The building was several stories high reaching so far into the sky Eren could hardly stare at the tip without being blinded by the sun.

It's probably the biggest building Eren has ever been in his life. Marble floors echoed the sounds of small kitten heels as women in this year's season clothing walked around with a notebook in hand. They were all very prim; every one of them with their nose stuck up high. The men hardly paid any attention to Eren; they were too busy looking at their reflections in the mirrors of the windows.

Finishing the papers, he handed them back to the woman at the front desk with the name 'Petra' on the nametag. The petite girl smiled at him, directing him where to move from here.

Following her instructions, he followed a deep and wide staircase to the second floor, there, he took an elevator to the 8th, stopping a couple times to let and drop people off. For the building's size, it had an incredible clean factor. Everything seemed to be in top shape, not a table out of place.

By the time he had gotten the 8th floor all he'd done was marvel at the people below him on the sidewalk and the streets, unaware of the teenager's wide, amused eyes. He couldn't believe they looked like such ants!

Sighing in contentment, he ignored the annoyed looks from the people around him, walking onto his floor, and sitting where it said 'Please Sit and Wait'.

He flipped through a fashion magazine that disinterested him, except the shoes inside were actually pretty cute if he could add a man's opinion. He'd have to talk to the boss about adding those large silver booties with the white strap to the fall collection.

Flipping pages, he found pages of men's suits, and couldn't help but compare their professional clothing to his own. Armin fit him well, although he was a bit bigger now that he'd grown with that growth spurt. Eren was in a grey vest suit, with black slacks. He traded his heels for a traditional men's shoe, as uncomfortable as they made him feel.  
Mikasa had helped him tie his red tie, saying he needed to be ready for the meeting. Eren really should learn how to do it himself, especially if he were to work at a place like this one. His bangs were slicked back, showing off his older face and his childish hair was put away so it didn't make him look the like the child he really was.

He was feeling pretty confident, but, maybe, that was because he had a pretty good resume. Although, he has only worked at the club and a couple of small restaurants, his job experience would have not prepared him for this. However, he may have snuck Mikasa's resume and switched it with his own. All the owners knew Eren, they'd probably cover for him if they needed, Mikasa was one of their best employee's.

"Eren Jaeger?" Eren looked toward the source of the one to call his name and got up from his seat. Pulling down his vest, he nodded, confirming it was he.

"Come with me." The man continued, leading Eren down a short hallway and a sharp right. It looked pretty empty in this part of the building, but Eren thought nothing of it. Continuing, he was led to a room on the left side of another hallway. Putting on a genuine smile, Eren walked in, ready to face everyone in the room.

Or, he thought. He couldn't even hide the smile that slid down his face when he saw a small man reading an article from a newspaper and sipping some coffee, not paying much attention to the man who had just walked through the door.

If only it hadn't been the man Eren had been with just a week before and, if only, he could stop his mind from wandering in memories of the same man on top of him, their bodies connected.

* * *

**Okay, first off, yes, I did make Armin hot, but why not, the boy deserves total greatness. Second off, sorry this is so late, but I had family stay over all weekend, preventing me to write. Third off, I'm sorry if my sentences don't make too much sense. I might fix it later if I'm not too lazy.**

**I wish I could tell you guys where this story is going but even I don't know. All I know is I'm getting encouragement from all of you to keep writing what ever is on my mind at that time. Oh, and filler couple coming up, I believe a little JeanxSomeone, I'm not sure yet. Like I said, I don't have a plan already in my head, I just kind of write in the flow of things.**

**Please, please, please Review and Follow because seeing you guys on my email makes me smile a lot.**


	4. Akward Conflictions

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle  
**

**JEANxMARCO  
**

**Note: If there is another couple I will put in caps^ like above. Just so you guys know it's in there. Just in case you don't like this couple, they will be in the second half if you want to skip...or? **

** idc do whatever you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Awkward Conflictions**

Eren could hardly keep down the coffee he was drinking. From what he's noticed, Levi hadn't recognized him. When the man finally looked up from his newspaper and really noticed Eren, his eyes only showed a bored expression, which Eren thinks is good news.

Of course, there is still time for him to recognize his voice, because, oh man, Eren has already recognized Levi's voice. This didn't leave much time until he probably remembered and then it would be all downhill for Eren. Forget about this job, forget about everything.

At the moment, he was sitting at the front of a long table, surrounded by men who were interviewing him. They were unbelievably intimidating.

The boss must be the guy at the opposite side of the table, he had his feet swung under his chair and he sat there reading over Eren's resume. He had a hand on his chin, as if thinking. His blonde hair was slicked back in a professional way, not a hair out of place. He had introduced himself as Erwin Smith.

Others scattered around the table. Some older guy with lighter blonde hair was talking to this guy next to him with short dark hair. They seemed to be making some bad joke since they were both whispering and poking at each other. One of them was clicking his finger against the edge of the table as if bored.

Eren felt pretty awkward. For a dancer, he sure felt uncomfortable in a suit. To be honest, he probably would have felt a little more like himself if he was in something skin tight and revealing. At least then, they would see him for him, other than for a fake resume.

Trying not to shake his leg in impatience as the minutes passed on. Levi just went back to his coffee and newspaper so Eren didn't know where to look or how to sit. So he just folded and refolded his hands in his lap. Finally, Erwin looked up.

"Your resume seems a bit empty for this type of work; however, all your bosses have put in a good word about you. It seems you are 'hardworking, serious, and efficient'." Erwin quoted. Eren nodded, agreeing, even if those bosses were talking about Mikasa, not him.

"I realize my resume isn't where it should be. But, if I am to move up to better, stronger positions in life, I should start somewhere." Eren replied, speaking delicately. He watched his words to make sure they sounded articulate and he didn't slur some words together. Eren wanted his speech to sound like he worked in a good environment. Erwin nodded in agreement.

"Now, if you get this job, you will be working as the assistant to Rivialle." Erwin turned his chair towards his subordinate and held out his hand, introducing Eren to Levi, even if Eren already knew him a little too well. Levi looked up from his newspaper, his eyes disinterested.

"Hello." With that, he went back, not really caring who's under him. Whoever the person was, even if they didn't have the job requirements, they would learn soon enough how to work efficiently and well by his command. He'd make quite sure of that.

"Nice to meet you!" Eren squeaked a bit too loudly. Coughing slightly, he gained back his composure, as Levi simply gave him a shrug, telling him, he was acknowledging him. It seemed he wasn't too good with words.  
The rest of the interview went by pretty fast, a couple of questions took Eren a bit off guard, but by the end he was feeling a little more confident. The two men, the lighter haired one named Auruo, and the dark haired one turned out be called Gunter. They didn't speak much to Eren, or pay attention to the interview. They were too busy making side jokes to one another. Eren didn't mind, it diverted their attention from him.

Levi continued to seem disinterested and didn't ask anything or look at Eren again, except for this one time when Eren messed up his words and Levi had raised an eyebrow at him.

Erwin was kind, and a good interviewer. He always had questions, asking again if necessary. Everything he said made sense and he continued to seem interested in everything Eren said. But, it wasn't till the last question that Eren got stuck.

"Can you tell me how you see yourself in the future?" Eren looked at Irwin, his eyebrows frivoling. He wished he had an answer. Something that he'd always wanted to do since he was a child like so many people seemed to have. Instead, he was left empty handed.

He had thrown any hope of a dream away five years ago when his mother died. Even if he had some hope left, it was crushed instantly when he was left to live on his own with Mikasa. And even then, he might have had a sliver of humanity in him; it was probably gone by the first month of working at the Club.

He remembers when he was maybe eight. His mom and he were sitting at the dinner table, going over the grocery list. Eren liked to go grocery shopping, especially with his mom. They were joking, poking fun at each other, when his mom asked Eren what he was going to do when he got too old to go shopping with his dear mother.

Eren had laughed; the thought of losing his mom seemed far away. It was something a kid his age couldn't imagine. He had told her that he'd go shopping with her forever, since no else would go with her. He continued, telling her that even when he was eighty-two years old he'd walk over from his house and take her grocery shopping so she could feed dad and Mikasa.

Such a childish dream now. There was no way she would have been alive when he was eighty-two. Eren really was naive. But back then, he wanted to show his mom what a great boy he could be. He would grow up and learn to take care of things by himself. His mom would be proud of him and they'd be there for each other, all the time. What a dream.

"I want to be someone a mother can be proud of." Eren responded, hoping his voice didn't crack or anything. Feeling satisfied his voice didn't change; he sat up a bit straighter, hoping his response was good enough. Erwin looked a bit taken back, not expecting an answer like that one, never getting one quite like that either.

"Thank you for your time. If you get the job, expect a call in a week or two." Erwin stood up, ignoring the others at the table, and stuck out his hand for Eren to shake. Eren got up from his seat, shaking his hand and thanking him again.

Leaving, Eren was hoping he did well. Now that weight was off his shoulders, he felt like he could finally cool his head and think about his studies.

Erwin walked back to the long table, holding Eren's papers in his hands, paper clipping them together. Auruo and Gunter continued to talk smack to each other. He expected this from the two of them. They hardly had the patience and attention span to sit through one interview, but this was their third one today.

He smacked the papers onto the desk and continued to organize his area. He was about to pick up and leave when he heard Levi's newspaper hit to the table. Looking up, Levi's eyes met his.

"Not bad." It was a simple sentence, but Erwin knew he meant a lot more. A small smile came to Erwin's lips when he heard Levi's words leave his lips. It wasn't often Levi complimented someone.

[]

It was hot in the Club tonight. Even with hardly anything on, Eren couldn't help but fan himself with his hand. He was a bit tired already, even though he hasn't even got on stage yet. The interview had been exhausting and it was almost 11 at night.

When he got home from his classes, after the interview, Mikasa had made something in the oven, smelling like sweet rolls and he couldn't help but pop one in his mouth. She told him he wasn't going to keep his physique if he kept eating that way. She was right, he had to keep his muscles and he couldn't gain a pound, in fear of being to 'big' for the job. They were very up to date here on how much everyone weighed and making sure they were a certain size. It disgusted Eren, but he made do.

The only good part was the clothes he could fit in, especially to go along with the themes. It was western day and he wore a plaid top that was baggy on his frame. It was super low cut, a large scoop in the neck, leaving his chest and part of his tanned stomach exposed to all. The cuffs of the shirt were rolled up, defining the muscles in his arms.

He decided to tuck the plaid shirt into some ripped off jean short shorts. They were tight against his thigh, in fact; it took him a couple of minutes to even get them on. He hooped a black, studded belt around his waist, a large buckle sat at the top of his crotch, cutting off circulation down there, but giving others the illusion he had a bigger package than he really did. To top it off he wore a pair of tan cowboy boots with a high, thin heel, giving his thighs definition.

He put a small hair tie in each side of his hair, like a little cowgirl getting ready for school. Green eyeliner popped his already green eyes and the blush he put on made him look younger than he really was. He looked young, healthy, and sexy. His feet already stung from being stuck into a pair of boots, but it was a pain he grew accustomed to.

He was about to leave the dressing room when he heard a voice outside the door.

"Mikasa, I think he's in here." It was Armin and he seemed to be little too loud. Eren flinched; he didn't want them to see him like this. They have before, so it wasn't that big of a deal, but still, it made those both worry about him.

The door opened and in came Armin is a suede vest and a slick black pants. His hair put back in his known ponytail. Mikasa walked in, holding a box of something, a blouse hanging of her shoulders. A maxi skirt circled her hips. For such a simple outfit, she always stood out in a crowd.

"Eren, I brought you dinner." She told him, holding up the box she was holding. Her eyes refused to look at the rest of his outfit. Even after all these years, she still felt embarrassed to see her foster brother in these types of outfits.

"You didn't need to do that. I'll be home around 3." He reassured her. Mikasa only shook her head, but Armin was the one to explain.

"She has an early preparatory course at the main college a couple hours away."

"I have to sleep early." Mikasa clarified. Eren wasn't surprised. Her grades were outstanding. She hardly studied; her IQ was high, almost as high as Armin's but not as quite. Eren always felt left in the dust when it came to school and those two.

"I could have made something when I got home."

"I was in the neighborhood." It was an obvious lie on Mikasa's part. Eren shook his head but accepted the food anyways. She always worried about him, even when she didn't need to. He wasn't annoyed, just irritated that Mikasa never puts herself before him. It makes _him _worry about her.

"Eren, get your fat ass out here." Jean's voice sounded as he opened the door. He was about to continue his irritating scowling when he noticed Mikasa. He instantly shut up, a blush coming to his face automatically. He stopped talking for a minute, getting his thoughts in order.

"Nice to see you Armin." Jean addressed the blonde boy, who in turned greeted him. They weren't close but they had some respect for one another. Getting one introduction out of the way left him to just speak to Mikasa.

"Oh, h-hey Mikasa. Didn't notice you there." Jean stammered, standing a bit straighter. Mikasa gave him a quick nod, acknowledging him. He tried to look manly but that didn't quite work out since at the moment he was wearing a grey, skin tight tunic with a pair of tan, skin-tight, smooth partial shorts. A slit in the thigh went all the way up to his crotch, a bit of his bare hip showing. His heels were low but straps wrapped around his legs. He looked more gay than straight.

Eren couldn't help but laugh at him stammering and blushing, dressed like that. He was such a total drag queen. Jean's eyes flashed dangerously at Eren. He swears if Mikasa wasn't right there he would punch the moron across the face.

"You're on in 5." Jean said through clenched teeth. Eren continued to grin, knowing full well Jean just wanted to slug him. Turning around, he grabbed a few things from his bureau but he could still hear Jean trying to figure out what to say next.

"I like your hair today." Jean started again, trying to keep his words straight. Mikasa flashed over his eyes quickly, emotionless.

"It looks like this every day." Her black hair was straight down, coming just past her shoulders. It was healthy and it had a gleaming streak in it, showing off how clean and smooth it is. Armin looked like he wanted to choke back a laugh.

"T-true." Jean didn't know what to say back to that. Finishing what he was doing, Eren began to walk out the room, turning to Mikasa one last time.

"Thanks for the food. I'll see you at home later, and you might want to cut your hair, it's growing a bit too long if you're job searching." It was an excuse but it worked.

"I'll cut it tomorrow." Mikasa nodded. Eren wished he could describe the look on Jean's face but it was enough to give him pure satisfaction. He waved good bye to Armin and left the room leaving Armin and Mikasa with the hot headed boy. His face was sullen and he looked like he just wanted to give up.

Mikasa started to leave, nodding again to Jean. At least Armin willingly waved good bye. As the door clicked back, Jean stood there, completely defeated.

Shaking his head, he started for the door. He needed to go complain about this to someone and he knew the perfect boy. He found him against a wall in the main dining room. Jean wasn't to go up for a while, but he couldn't ruin his outfit for the guests either so he put on an oversized hoodie, hiding himself from the public.

Walking out from backstage, he didn't have a problem. Everyone's attention was on Eren who was now just coming out on stage, flashing a huge smile, his legs long and curved. He sashayed with the music, a shawl in his hand as he held it between his hands, stretching it out.

Jean knew he was totally showing off and he hated that about him. He probably enjoyed the attention. Continuing to the back, he found Marco by the back corner, by the bar. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he leaning against the painted walls, sipping a margarita, watching Eren.

"Don't tell me you like watching him…" Jean confronted him, slipping next to Marco against the wall. Marco didn't look over, but just knew it was Jean by the voice. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course not, but you have to admit he's good." Jean raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what he meant. Staring where Marco was staring, Eren was swinging around the pole in the middle of the stage. The shawl was wrapped around one of his thighs, holding him to the pole, as his other leg was extended, his crotch exposed. Moving the shawl slightly, Eren began to slowly slide down the pole, using one leg, until his other leg was touching the ground, and he picked himself up, preparing to do an upside down right bend. Jean thought the move was third grade.

"He is very popular." Marco looked over at Jean, a teasing glint in his eyes. Jean couldn't help but stare at his eyes; they were kind hearted and true. You didn't see many people who had that look anymore, especially after working here.

"I'm popular too!" Jean puffed out like a five year old, earning him another laugh from the freckled boy.  
"I'm just joking. You are very popular too." Jean rolled his eyes.

"I saw Mikasa today." Marco was one of the few Jean had told his feeling too (even thought it was already quite obvious).

"How'd it go?" Marco faked interest. When Jean got talking about Mikasa, something always swirled in his stomach, like he ate something bad.

"I messed up."

"Sorry to hear that." But, Marco was glad Mikasa wasn't returning Jean's affections.

"I don't know what to say." Jean confided.

"Be yourself!" Marco loved that line, he felt like it really applied to any situation.

"That's so old school, Marco."

"Even so, just think of it, hmm, like you're talking to me."

"But I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Mikasa!"

"Just pretend!" Jean was too stubborn for his own good. Marco suddenly had an idea. It could be a bad or good idea, but he wouldn't know until he tried it.  
"Then, do you want to go, I don't know, practice?" Jean gave him a hard look.  
"What do you mean?"

"Pretend I'm Mikasa."

"Marco, this isn't house."

"Come on, it could be fun!" Marco always saw the bright side to situations. Jean puffed out a breath of air, thinking.

"If we do this, don't be weird about it. Oh, and don't you dare tell anyone." Jean gave Marco a hard glare. If this got around, Eren would make fun of him to no end. He wouldn't be able to bounce back. Marco poked Jean on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that; want to go to your dressing room?" Jean nodded, showing Marco the way even though he already knew how to get there.

The last he saw of Eren, he was beginning to roll his hips around the pole, the cool metal touching his nipples, making them harden, to the absolute delight of the customers in the crowd. Eren wanted to throw up.

By the time they got to the dressing room, Jean knew he had some time to do this 'practice thing'. He wasn't worried about someone walking in on them. Marco looked relaxed and little too happy.

"You better not make fun of me." Marco put up his hands, in innocence.

"I wouldn't do that. The floor is all yours." Jean took a deep breath, getting his thoughts in order. He turned to Marco, wishing it was dark so he couldn't tell it was Marco.

"Mikasa, your hair looks really nice down."

"Well, thank you, Jean." Marco put on his best Mikasa voice, but instead sounding like a sexually confused drag queen. Jean would have laughed if he wasn't so embarrassed. Marco looked like he was just having fun.

"I can't do this." Jean continued.

"I'm sorry, continue." Marco looked genuinely sorry, even with a smug smirk on his face. Jean breathed again, staring again.  
"What you're wearing really suits you Mikasa." Jean began. Marco put on his best scowl, nodding like Mikasa would, using no words. His nod was sharp just like hers. Jean almost laughed again; it was amazing how Marco could change his demeanor so quickly.

"Do you think you could help me with calculus?" Jean continued, Marco opened his mouth, but decided to close it again. He nodded again, direct and sharp.

Jean couldn't help but feel the compliments flow through his mouth, but pretty soon, the compliments weren't for Mikasa anymore. They were for the boy who was acting as her.

"I like how you collar your shirt when it gets to cold." That one took Marco by complete surprise. He bit his lip, trying to hold himself back from playing along, but couldn't help but add in his side.

"I like how when you're embarrassed you tap your right ring finger against your thigh." The compliments continued, nether boy realizing their words to one another. Their eyes were locked together, both letting to words flow out of their mouths.

"I like how truthful your eyes are." Marco felt something flip in his abdomen.

"I like how you're lips turn a deep red when you're on stage and nervous." Jean's eyes played slowly, looking slightly over Marco's body. His body was responding, listening to Marco's every word. He wasn't even embarrassed, just very turned on.

"I think I'd like to see how your hair would look after a rough night." Jean's eyes sparked at the thought. Marco felt himself blush slightly.

"I think I'd like to see that too." It was like permission. Neither knows who moved first, but before long, they were meeting in the middle of the room, Marco instantly leaned down a bit, taking Jean's lips in his. It was a wet, sloppy kiss. But, it was one that left them moaning and begging for more.

Their tongues intertwined pressing deeply into each other's mouths, a trail of spit coming out of the corner of Jean's mouth as he tasted how sweet Marco was. Jean's hand was already in the waistband of Marco's pants, pulling his crotch forward so that it rubbed against his at every touch. His hand was squeezing the mounds of his ass between his fingers. Marco moaned slightly, making Jean want to pull him into his lap and ravish his body. Marco's hand was trailing soft fingers through his hair, while his other arm was held tight against his waist, making Jean's legs want to buckle.

Jean pulled away for a second, licking his lips from the slight drool, and went to Marco's cheek where he began to kiss lightly at his various freckles, then to his ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. Marco responded by rubbing his crotch hard against Jean's, groaning. Jean continued to his neck where he licked and sucked at the pale skin. The feel of the smooth skin underneath his tongue made Jean mad. He didn't care what kind of mark he made, as long as it was his to be there.

Hands were trailing across backs and Marco's free hand was already under Jean's hoodie, feeling the hard tunic underneath. Ignoring it, Marco slid a hand underneath, his fingers sliding across the hard flesh of his stomach.

Jean's fingers couldn't stop squeezing Marco's ass, it was as if he was addicted to the feel, the moans it created, and the very thought of the lewd act. It left him in a haze, one where he felt he needed to keep touching any part of Marco that he needed. Another rub against his crotch and Jean let out a loud, strewn out moan as he felt his lower half of his body respond, and to what it felt like, Marco was feeling it too.

"HEY, JEAN." The door slammed open, and Jean and Marco broke apart so fast that Marco fell into a shower curtain, creating a large crack as the shower bar fell. Jean flew back, so that he landed on the couch with a thud, his face flushed and his hair completely disheveled. He was also pretty sure his tunic was now loose and falling down.

Connie stood there; completely oblivious to what was going on.

"You're on in like 30 seconds." Jean just sat there for a couple of seconds, registering what had just happened. Connie kept talking, a little slow to the situation.

"Oi, Marco. Did I hit you with the door? Are you ok?" Connie went forward, pulling Marco up who was still in a daze. Personally, Marco wish Connie had left him there for a couple more minutes. His erection was pressing dangerously against his zipper.

Connie turned back to Jean.

"Get going!" He yelled at him, he didn't want him to get trouble for not being on schedule. Jean nodded, walking out of the room as fast as could. The moments from before resurfacing as he realized what a mistake or what a reality he had just committed.

He was fucked, oh man, he was so fucked now.

* * *

**I had such a hard time figuring out who I wanted to pair Jean with because to be honest, I love him with like everyone who is anyone. You reviewers who suggested people, helped me choose so thank you and this side story will probably blossom. However, just because it's JeanxMarco now doesn't mean it won't be some one else in future chapters**.

**Ugh, I hope I'm getting chapters out on time, since I know they're pretty random. But this one is a bit later, because I had my own job interviews this week/weekend so been there, done that.**

**You should totally Review because it makes me super happy and motivated!**


	5. Lost Expectations

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Lost Expectations**

Eren got the call a couple days later. He had just gotten off the stage; a major wedgie was irritating the hell out him. He really needed to remember not to wear underwear under these skin tight tiger print shorts. All they did was bother him. The worst part was that it ended circulation to the rest of his legs, making him slip once while on the pole.

It was a mistake on his part and he reflected on it as we walked back to his dressing room. He waved to Christa who was about to go on stage next. She was a real sweetie, in fact, most of the men loved seeing her on stage. She didn't do or wear such lewd things as Eren does. But, that's what made her so popular. She was like a pure angel, leaving the men drooling over the virgin on stage. Her blonde hair framed her petite face and she was wearing a simple white t-shirt with jean shorts and black high heels on. To be honest, Eren was a bit jealous.

She usually just walked out, blew a few kisses to the crowd, a giant bright smile on her face. The men went wild. It was amazing how little she could do but get so much attention. Although, Christa got a little more attention from the women than men.

Making it to his room, his legs about buckled over when he realized how tired he was. His Theory of Compatibility professor had assigned a 13 page research paper due for the end of the week. He had been working on it after and during work. He hasn't been sleeping much, he's sure under the lights his dark circles were much darker.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he leaned back on the couch against the wall, propping his legs up on the table across from the couch. In his hands was a beer, he couldn't help but chug it. He still had another four hours here and he needed whatever he could to get him through it. Everyone here thought he was 22, this allowed him to get drinks whenever he wanted, despite being three years younger.

Putting the beer on the table he grabbed at his phone on the stand next to the couch, checking to see if Mikasa had texted him. It said no new messages and was a bit relieved. Mikasa needed to sleep, not worry about him. It was still early, about 8, but today the Club was closing early due to repairs when Connie had accidently ripped down the curtain when he was walking by and fell into it.

"He really is the worse at wearing heels." Eren muttered, although he was glad he was able to leave for an early night.

"What did you say about me?" Connie sprang into the room, heels in his hands, as he slammed the door behind him. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was talking about you?"

"Because it's true." Connie chuckled. Eren joined in, both knowing full well Connie really wasn't too balanced when it came to high toed shoes.

"In fact, I came here to switch these." Connie continued, holding up the pair of shoes. Eren noticed how one heel was in fact broken in half, as if Connie snapped it while walking. Eren let out a hiss, looking at the damage.

"Does the Boss know?" Connie's eyes grew a little wider.

"No way, he'd take the money out of my paycheck. Marco is keeping the secret for me." He moved to the closet as he talked, looking for a replacement. He threw the old heels aside, rummaging through the hundreds of pairs of shoes in the stacked closet.

It didn't take him long until he pulled out a different pair of heels. These had a thicker, but just as tall heel. They had a slender back and a closed toe, but a bit of white peeking on the tip. It would be much easier for Connie to walk in those.

"Sure you don't need a lift, or…?" Eren teased and Connie gave him a short glance.

"I hate you." Eren chuckled. They usually got along like this. They were friends, and they looked out for each other. Connie had a respect for Eren just as Eren respected him.

Suddenly, a loud beep was heard around the room. A vibrate followed. Eren looked down at the source, realizing his cell phone was the thing making the noise. Grabbing at it, he didn't notice the number, but hit talk anyway.

"Hello?" He talked into the phone. Connie looked up from what he was doing.

"Hello, is this Eren?" A gruff voice said on the other side.

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Irvin Smith wanting to tell you, you got the job at Renaissance Corporation." Eren's eyes grew wide and he almost squealed in delight over the phone.

"You mean, I got the job!?" He opened his mouth to keep talking, but then he realized Connie was still in the room. He opened his mouth, knowing he shouldn't have said that. Connie looked at him, shocked spreading across his face. This was a problem.

The Club didn't allow second jobs unless permission was given. This is to ensure safety and keep shifts open to all employees. The Club was also worried about competition. They thought if one was to go to another job, it would most likely be another Club.

"That's correct. We will see you in Building C6, floor 13 this Monday morning at 8. Don't be late. You are now under Mr. Rivialle's time, if there is dwindling, he will deal with the problem. If you have any trouble finding the place, ask the front desk woman, Petra." Eren nodded as if Irwin could hear him. It took him a couple moments to remember he was actually on the phone, not in front of him.

"Thank you very much, sir. I will be there." He spoke hurriedly, as if Irwin would change his mind. Eren was excited. He finally had the chance at a real job, a career that his parents would be proud of. He was tired of being the 'stripper' or the 'dancer'. He wasn't called by his real name anymore and it hurt him. He was only used for sexual fantasies.

"Nice talking to you, good bye." With that, Irwin hung up. Slowly, Eren put down the phone, putting on the side table. He turned toward Connie, a bit worried of his reaction. Connie still looked surprised, but he was slowly getting his bearings back as he took in the conversation he just heard. But before long, Connie began to laugh.

"And I thought I was going to get in trouble!" He was in hysterics. Connie couldn't believe he was even worried. As soon as the Boss got word of this, Eren's ass would be out of the Club.

"You can't say anything. Please!" Eren was willing to get on his hands and knees and beg at Connie at this point. He was willing to go the extra mile and clean his clothes, take over his shifts, anything.

"Chill, Eren. You know I wouldn't do that. You're keeping quiet for me anyway." He said with a wink. Connie held up the broken heels of his shoes as a joke. Eren grinned, glad that Connie was the one to hear the conversation. Even if the comparison of the two broken rules weren't even close, he was willing to keep his mouth shut in order to help a friend out. That was the Connie Eren knew.

"So, tell me about it. What are you going to do?" Eren wasn't even sure himself.

"I'm going to work as a secretary over at Renaissance Corporation."

"You mean the famous fashion industry?" Eren nodded and Connie whistled, giving his approval.

"You're about to make some damn good money."

"I know, I'm excited."

"Miksasa know?" Eren paused at that.

"Er, no…" Eren shuffled his feet a bit, looking down at the ground like a child about to be scolded. Connie's eyes grew a bit wide. It wasn't often you saw the two keeping secrets from each other.

"I gotta go, but I want to be there when you tell her!" Connie looked at his watch, realizing he was getting behind. With a smile plastered on his face, we waved goodbye as Eren nodded in his direction, watching him go.

He was truly a good person, but sometimes it became increasingly difficult to deal with him. Eren thought of him as one of greater friends.

At the Club, they were all pretty close. In this type of environment it was important to get to know everyone you worked with. Everyone had each other's backs. Of course, some got along better with others and while others took the job as competition more than anything else.

Sasha and Connie were the greatest of friends; they always had an eye out for each other. Marco looked after everyone, and everyone looked out from Marco too. Annie was stoic, and usually alone, but she had the respect of all the employees. Christa was a sweetie, and was treated with kindness and purity. Jean lusted over Eren's position. They didn't get along well.

Eren would have to guess it was around the time he had first started for when they began not to get along. He remembers being told that Jean thought of him a show off, just a boy with big words. Eren resented that. They started off on the wrong foot, and before long they were rivals, fighting for the higher positions. Eren didn't care about positions, but he did care about Jean beating him.

He was popular with the men, just as Eren. Only, he was popular with the men because he had a hard time talking to women. Although, no one tried to tease him on it, everyone knew how nervous he got around women. It was a joke that was spread around fast.

Eren rolled his eyes; just thinking about Jean pissed him off. He started to fix his makeup, redo his hair, and get the server outfit on. Today, the outfit consisted of a soft black fleece jacket with long sleeves, but clung to his biceps, showing off every ripple of muscle. The zipper in the front was pulled down, showing off his chest. To demean him even more, it was required of him to wear a skirt today. The abuse would be twice as bad. The skirt was pure white with ruffles and hardly long enough to cover his knees. He felt exposed.

Pulling it over his legs, he noticed it swished against his legs. The tan of his legs made it look a little better than if he had been pale, but it was just as embarrassing. The height of his golden strap wrap around wedges made his legs seem even longer than they really are.

Jutting a hip out, he pouted into the mirror, biting his lip, hoping he didn't look as big of a whore as he did in the mirror. But, unfortunately, he did.

Getting to the main floor for his next shift was excruciating for him. He wasn't excited for another day of work. It would just include him pushing off unwanted advances and hoping the night would end in only a couple of minutes instead of a couple of hours.

He looked around the room, taking in the music, and the different hosts at each table. Sasha was sitting across from Connie, chatting up some attractive young girls who looked like they'd had too many margaritas for the night. Sasha looked like she was stuffing crackers into her mouth at an amazing speed, making the girls laugh.

By the window was Jean, fake laughing along to the joke the men around him had just told. Eren hoped he was suffering.

Eren started to scout out a table, or wait till he was called upon. He noticed Christa at her usual table where she was frequently requested by this older woman by the name of Ymir. She constantly requested Christa to sit with her, and Christa didn't mind at all.

"Boy!" A voice shouted in his direction. Following the voice, he noticed a group of men and women who were beckoning him forward. They all looked like college kids who were here to have a good time. It couldn't be that bad, or so, he hoped.

Walking to them, trying not to trip in his high wedges he made his way to them, plastering a grin on his face.

"Hey there. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" He spoke delicately.

"Go ahead, man." One of the college men moved away so he had a spot to take. He sat down into the plump cushions, feeling the cool couch against the back of his legs.  
The two women on the end were giggling looking at one another and whispering in low voices. Some of the college boys next to the woman and a few people away from Eren looked a bit uncomfortable, coughing into their hands and averting their eyes. It was a look Eren was too familiar with.

"So, did you enjoy the show we put on tonight?" Eren took a point to ignore the one's making it awkward. He had better things to do than waste his time.

"I sure did, I especially enjoyed watching you." The boy next to him whispered in his ear. He looked like he was about to say something more when he was rudely interrupted by his friend on the side.  
"Dude, that's like so gay." He spoke with a snide voice, looking away as if disgusted by the mere thought.

"I'm not gay!" The man who was just sweet talking Eren told him. Eren raised his eyebrows, taking in what was about to unfold.

"Could have fooled me!" The friend rose out of his seat.

"Man, I can't do this anymore. Sitting through that show was disgusting." Eren was actually offended by that comment. He worked hard to get to where he was now. He worked out daily, he stopped eating for days at a time, and he even allowed himself to be demeaned until he wanted to fall to the ground and hide his face. He wasn't about to sit here and take this.

"You're pretty disgusting yourself." Eren mumbled, silently hoping he hadn't heard him, but he did. He turned toward Eren, rage spreading across his face.

"What did you say to me you homo!?" He sputtered, spitting across. The women edged back and the other men were feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Eren bit his tongue in frustration, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I don't remember you saying nothing."

"Sam, calm the fuck down, dude." A man on the side pulled at his friend "Sam's" sleeves. Sam only shook him off, just getting started.

"Don't tell me you're on his side. He's a fucking homo. Do you know where that gay ass of his has been?" The women chuckled. Eren couldn't help but just glare at the two bimbo's. His eyes were becoming slits and Eren was losing control of his calm demeanor from before.

"How about you stop dissing homo's?" Eren's hands clenched at his sides. Eren stood up now and came around the table so he was out of the grasp of the other men. He turned toward him, facing Sam.

"Then, how about you stop whoring around with a fucking skirt on. It's fucking disgusting. I bet you don't even have a dick. That's probably how you can even fit into the damn skirt. And why the fuck are you wearing heels you girly toed bitch." The words spit out of Sam's mouth and Eren was trying to hold his body to the ground to stop himself from planting a 'girly' toed heel into his eye socket.

"Bro, chill. People are looking." Another guy put up his hands in an effort to calm him. But the effort was half assed. Eren knew they didn't really care what happened or how offensive their friend was being. It was people like them, the ones that let things carry on, that Eren hated more than the actual offender.

They were right, though. People at surrounding tables were tuning into what was happening, grabbing at their attention. He noticed Sasha finally noticing what was happening, and she was poking Connie's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"I don't care. Man, fuck you." Sam turned toward Eren, pointing at him as he insulted him.

"Are you asking to fuck me?" Eren let the comment slip off his tongue. It took Sam a moment to understand before he took back a fist, and punched Eren across the face.

Eren hadn't even seen it coming; he had felt the pain spread across his cheek first. It had felt like a tap at first, but before long, the feeling of bruised bone was taking place on his face, making him yelp out slightly. He was knocked off balance, slipped on his heel and fell backward smacking the back of his head against the floor before he could catch himself.

A scream irrupted, probably one of the women, and another male yell came out of nowhere.

Eren opened his eye slightly, not enjoying the way it stung. He tried to get his bearings but he couldn't see where he was, his eyes were cloudy and the Club was already pretty dim.

An arm wrapped around waist, sliding him across the floor and into a sitting position. It took him a moment for the ringing to stop in his ears before he could hear what that person was saying to him.

"Eren!" It was Christa's voice, he knew that. Closing his eyes for a moment helped and he could finally see around him again, but he was guessing his right eye was already beginning to swell.

"Christa?" He called out; taking what was in place in front of him. From his position on the ground he could see Annie crouching on the table, grabbing the man from the front of his shirt, and punching him like there was a timer in her head. Every smack of skin and bone left a crunching noise that could only be heard by surrounding people.

One particular punch left blood spraying from Sam's mouth and into one of the bleach blonde girl's hair, earning a particular girly scream from her. The bodyguards stood a little off, knowing to give Annie her space. They knew that was best.

When Annie felt like she should stop, she let the man's collar down, her knuckles bruised and bloody but she didn't look like she cared. She stayed as calm as ever as she jumped off the table.

"Damn b-bitch." Sam barely rasped out. Annie ignored the comment as she took her place back at the bar, giving a wave for the bodyguards to take care of the rest. His lip was swelling, cut in the left corner. Blood was falling to the floor from his mouth where she probably knocked out a few well deserved teeth. His nose looked broken; it was shifted to the left, looking unnatural. He didn't look like he'd be getting any girls for a while; his whole face looked pretty swollen.

The body guards took him out with ease, his friends following, embarrassment relevant all their faces. Eren knew they'd probably be taking to the Boss. Usually when things like this happened, what followed was banning from the Club and an agreement would take place. The Boss made deals with the creeps. This particular deal will probably be something about if Sam keeps his mouth silent, the Club will refrain from telling the police about his sexual harassment to the employees. That would surely get around town fast, and if Sam knew what was best for him, he'd refrain from telling anyone.

Finding his bearings, Eren pushed on his hands with the help of Christa to get back up on his feet. He slipped a bit at first, but found his balance. He felt Connie's hand on his back, helping out.

"I'll get him cleaned up!" Connie volunteered, taking Eren away from all the unwanted eyes who had watched what had unfolded. The sad part was this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. Usually it was just sexually harassment but Eren saw the worst of people in this line of work. An even worse part was this isn't the first time Eren has gotten punched.

Connie led him into Eren's dressing room. He directed for Eren to sit on the couch and Eren did as he was told. Connie went over to the sink on the bureau next to the couch. It was usually there to take off make up, so there were washrags and make up wipes underneath the counter. Wetting a washrag, he took it over to where Eren sat. Connie sat on the table across from the Eren, kicking his legs out.

Pressing the washrag next to Eren's eye, Eren flinched away from it, but he pressed back into it knowing full well that Connie was just helping him.

Connie shook his head, clicking his tongue disgruntled by the eye that was now swelling. There was some blood coming out of the corner of his right eye where a knuckle must have nicked it.

"Bad, isn't it?" Eren let out a weak laugh. Connie gave him a small smile, a hand rubbing against his shaven head as he tried to think how to put it.

"Yeah, he got you good." Eren nodded, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Shit, my first day of work is in a couple of days." He hissed again, the wet cloth now against his swollen cheek.

"It's going to look its worse in a day or two." Eren shook his head in disbelief.

"Great. Just great." The two stayed silent for a minute before another, sitting in the moment. There was nothing to say, they were used to these situations. Connie has gotten into a few rounds after a couple years here. Eren usually let the sexual harassment go but when he first started here, he wasn't used to it. He knew it would happen, but not as bad as it turned out to be.

He attacked the guy who had decided to sneak his hand down his pants. He was put on break and that was hard, since he had leave without pay. He also had to apologize to the man, which was embarrassing.

Multiple times after he had gotten into spats with men and women who thought of him disgusting. It becomes a daily thing. Of course, Mikasa is going to be furious that someone put his hands on Eren again.

But then again, he could calm her down. Of course, his newest boss is going to think of him as of a misfit. Eren got away with not being called out for being a dancer, and he's pretty sure Irwin saw him on stage too. Of course, Levi saw him much closer than Irwin did, but still. He was getting off lucky.

Of course, he wasn't sure if it would stay that way.

* * *

**Hello, lovelies, I am back with a new filler chapter. This chapter was mostly to give you guys a feel with what the Club members have to deal with on a daily basis. You also get to see how they look out for one another like a family, since they all have to deal with the harrassement.**

**Oh, and Sam (anti-gay/tranny man above) is an actual character. I don't know if any of you will remember him, because I didn't until I looked the snk wiki. But that's one thing I love, I will never run out of characters.**

**Eren got the job! Of course, I mean, I don't know where this story would go if he didn't. But now, he works under the harsh Levi so it's about to get interesting.**

**All you reviewers inspire me to continue so you should continue to Review!**


	6. Error Eren

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Error Eren**

Eren was driving fast. Way past the speed limit, he knew he needed to rush. He was late on his first day, when he really shouldn't be. It was still early in the morning, but the night shift had exhausted him, he accidently hit the snooze button while half asleep.

The Club had called him in to take over Jean's shift while he was sick. He had to work till very late, but he just put it on his list of reasons to dislike Jean.

The traffic was horrible, and Eren was screaming at drivers, left and right. He couldn't believe they even passed to get their licenses. Stuck in another traffic jam at a stoplight, he put his head against the cool leather of his steering wheel, looking up at his reflection the mirror. He tried not to grimace.

The cuts around where he got punched were looking clearer and cleaner. But, the swelling, turned into a purple and red mess on his cheek and a bit below his right eye. It stung to the touch, but without a mirror, he could have forgotten it was even there.

He tried to cover the area with makeup. Using piles of foundation and bronzer, he at least made the color less deep and ugly. However, there was still color there, and you could obviously tell that it was worse than it looked. At least the spot wasn't as puffy. From far away, some might not even notice it, but if you faced him, it was noticeable.

Eren was right, though. Mikasa freaked out when she saw it. From the moment Eren had walked through the front door, he had tried to hide his face, but she figured it out quickly, and pulled his hands away.

When she saw the bruise, her face had turned to an instant frown, and she looked pissed. She had asked him who did it, but Eren refused to tell her. She kept saying over and over again how she'd make them pay. Eren thought it was time for her to sit down.

He had made her some tea and even told her that it really wasn't that bad, even though he knew it was. The Club was giving him two days off as apology and he got a small pay raise. But, that wasn't enough to put him in a good mood.

And now, he's late. Running a stop sign, Eren made it to the building's parking garage. Grabbing a quick spot, thanks to someone pulling out, he parked and started a light jog to the elevator that would take him to the front desk.

As the elevator took him to the eighth floor, he checked his watch. He was late by five minutes. He tapped his foot lightly against the ground, growing impatient. He could feel himself getting a bit nervous. He was in a blue vest and nice black slacks, with dark dress shoes, but he felt like he wasn't in the right outfit for this type of work. He felt so awkward in this type of outfit, but he wanted to look his best.

The elevator finally dinged for his floor, and he exited, quickly. Flying down the short flight of stairs, he came to the front hallway where, if he remembered right, would lead to the front desk where Petra sat.

Behind the end of the glass doors, Eren could see Petra sitting at her desk, answering a phone call. Eren ran inside, stopping short of her desk, a pain look on his face. Petra took one look at him, and a grimace situated itself on her face.

She put one hand against the receiver and whispered to Eren.

"You're late!"  
"I know! Where do I go?" Eren looked frantic, letting her hear the urgency in his voice. Petra stopped to think for a moment.

"It's too late. You better go make him a coffee and hope he's so busy he didn't even notice you're late." Petra shrugged so her shoulder length hair, swept off her shoulders. She knew very well that Rivialle probably noticed Eren was late. She's surprised he isn't here complaining yet.

"Ok, um, coffee room?" Petra knew this boy was helpless. Late and lost. She pointed to a pair of double doors, that said 'employees only'. She waved him off, and pointed to the hall to the left and pointing to go down the hallway. She was telling him the way to go after he gets the coffee.

Eren quickly followed her directions, but instantly got lost when he realized he didn't know how Levi, er, Rivialle liked his coffee. Eren was trying not to say Levi. It would be bad if he used a name he wasn't supposed to know.

Sighing loudly, he just poured some black coffee and swirled a bit of creamer in. Adding a couple packets of sugar on the side for Rivialle to choose from, and he was ready to go. Grabbing it, he jogged quickly to where he was supposed to.

He saw various people who must be his co-workers. Many walked from room from room, looking as if they were too busy to even start a conversation, while others looked like they were leisurely walking the halls. Eren didn't understand what most of their jobs were.

He wasn't sure why he grew such an interest in joining the Renaissance Corporation. If anything, he knew he had a better sense of style than most boys. He learned how to appreciate good fabrics and how to match certain colors with one another. But that was from years of experience.

Coming to the end of the hallway, he turned to the left and he noticed a door that stood out from the rest. The nameplate on the side of the door told Eren it was an office, only the door was brown and plain. The other doors had various decorations, as if each person customized their own door. However, this one only had a nameplate with the name 'Rivialle' on it.  
Eren took a deep breath and knocked on the door with his knuckle. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds, so he knocked again, hoping for a reply. After a couple of seconds, he didn't think anyone was in there.  
"You're late." A voice called from inside the door, and Eren knew Levi knew it was him.

"Shit." Eren mumbled underneath his breath.

"Those doors aren't soundproof." The voice said again. Eren eyes widened. It's probably not the best idea to swear in front of your new boss. Double shit, at least this time Eren said it in his head. Eren opened the door slightly, poking his head in.

"Sorry, sir." He apologized sincerely, now walking in, and closing the door lightly behind him.

He was surprised by the office before him. It was larger than he expected, a dark wood book case covered most of the west wall. In the middle of the room was a desk which sat his boss right behind it. A window overlooked city streets, and let light flood in. It was brightly lit and the place seemed spotless.

From his chair, Rivialle looked up at his guest with fake interest and half lidded eyes.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" It was a hypothetical question so Eren chose not to answer it. He looked at his shoes sheepishly. He was just glad it seemed Rivialle didn't seem to remember him. He's pretty sure he's safe, but he hoped he doesn't say or do something that reminds Rivialle of himself.

"At least you got the coffee." Rivialle stuck out a hand, asking Eren to bring it to him. Eren moved into action, walking across the threshold and putting the drink in his hand. Rivialle raised his eyebrow slightly and set the coffee on the table.

"Sit." He gestured to the seat across from his desk and Eren sat down. He looked up, feeling awkward.

"Now, you understand your position here, yes?" Eren nodded.

"Speak up." Rivialle wanted to make sure he understood, not just nodding his head to get out of the room. Which he has had experience with before.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Every morning you will bring me a coffee from the coffee room from this floor. You have your own desk to do paperwork and such, in the frontal office of this floor. You probably saw it when you walked by." Eren nodded for confirmation.

"I will leave you a list of things on your desk that I want cleaned or taken care of. If I have something more important, I will personally call for you through the pager I will be giving you shortly. Your priorities are what I tell you, but that doesn't mean you slack on the other work. You won't run out of things to do around here, so I better not hear about or see you messing around." Rivialle gave him a hard glare, as if making sure he stayed in line. Eren suddenly felt like he was on a military regiment.

"You get a lunch break at exactly 11:05, and it lasts for 40 minutes. Although it's your lunch break, I want you to pick me up lunch. I'll let you know where. You're dressed fine today, but you may be meeting designers or the high ups at something, so always look your best. And next time, refrain from getting in bar fights." Rivialle tried not to roll his eyes as he looked at the insolent boy. Eren looked away quickly, embarrassment flashing on his features. Rivialle knew Eren probably didn't get the bruise in a bar fight, but the boy didn't deny the bar fight, however, so Rivialle didn't say anything. But, by his resume, he was only 20, not old enough to drink.

The bruise itself wasn't pretty. Rivialle was glad no one important was scheduled to come today, or he'd have to hide him. A bruised face wasn't accepted here, in fear of scaring away important customers. Rivialle was sure Irwin wasn't here to see it, though.

He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a black pager. Pushing some buttons, programming it quickly to his liking, Rivialle handed it to Eren, who took it with shaky fingers.

"This is your pager. I expect you to answer it always, even if you're taking a huge shit." Eren eyes widened in surprised and he almost sputtered out a laugh, but was able to contain himself. Rivialle drummed his fingers against his desk, thinking if there was anything else.

"That should be it. You understand everything?"

"Yes, sir." Eren repeated. He racked his brain for any questions, but he didn't think Rivialle was one to answer questions freely so he shut his mouth. He put the pager in his pants pocket, and got up to leave, taking his cue.

Rivialle went back to filing some papers as Eren walked to the door, but he heard Rivialle sputter on the coffee Eren had made for him, and stopped short. There was a look of pure dread of Eren's face.

"Next time, ask Petra how to make it. Start on number three on the list I left for you and oh, for punishment of your lateness and your unfortunate appearance, you can do everything you have to do today, without using the elevator. If I hear word that you did use the elevator, you can expect yourself jobless again." Rivialle called shortly after and Eren watched as he threw the cup of coffee away.

Eren turned away, shutting the door behind him as he made it out to the hallway. He pressed his back against the opposite wall, a deep breath on his lips. He felt like he had been holding his breath the whole time. He had the feeling maybe he should quit while he's behind but he shook his head, pushing himself to move forward.

Walking softly to the frontal desk hallway there were various desks with nametags on them. They were all a boring brown, but some were decorated with personal items and various colorful ribbons covered one desk. Eren found his desk quickly, since it was the only one not decorated in the group of desk. The desks sat in rows of two, with three rows. The main desk where Petra sat was at the very back, taking calls and listening to visitors asking for help.

A couple of people sat scattered at desks, but not all the desks looked filled with people. They must be running errands of some sort. Eren noticed a couple of the people staring at him, but he ignored them. He looked up at Petra and she sent a short wave and wink his way. Eren made a mental note to ask her about Rivialle's coffee.

Sitting down in the plump office chair, he inhaled the sweet scent of the office and went searching for the list that was supposedly on his desk. It was there, and Eren picked it up, only to realize it was a folded piece of paper, with five more sheets of instructions.

Eren shook the paper, not believing his eyes. There was no way he could do all this before work was over. He'd after to go overtime, and even then he wasn't sure he'd finish. But Rivialle said to start on number three.

Finding it, his eyes grew wide and he let out a strangled cough. He heard a giggle from behind him, where a woman was sitting at her desk.

"Rivialle killing you already?" The woman asked him. She looked kind with freckles spouting across her face.  
"How'd you know?" Eren asked her, giving her a look of despair. She laughed again.

"You aren't the first one. Hanna." She held out her hand and Eren shook it, glad he had someone who somewhat understood his pain.

"Don't worry, he's not as severe as he seems." Petra came up from behind them, leaving her station. She might have said that but she gave Eren a look of pity.

"This is my first day and I don't know anything!" Eren huffed. The women shared a knowing glance and looked back at Eren.

"You'll figure it out. Just follow the sheet." Hanna continued. Eren nodded, rereading number three.  
"What exactly does this mean?" Eren showed them and Petra drew a deep breath.

"You have to go to each floor, ask the floor director about their new fashion contractors, and write down the information." Eren grabbed a notebook and pen, knowing full well he had his work cut out for him.

"And this 'you have three fourths of lunch to do it'?" He pointed at the words.

"That means you have 30 minutes to do it." Eren shot out of his chair to the entertainment of the women who were trying not to laugh.

"Thank you! Bye!" Eren ran backwards, turning around to yell to them, and went towards the elevator where he knew he better get a move on. He had to make up for being late, and he was sure he would be able to do it.

Stopping short of the elevator, Eren's eyes crossed when he remembered Levi's words. He wasn't allowed to use the elevator or he'd be fired. He let out a hard groan, moving to the stairs, where he started at floor one.

Running from floor to floor did a toll on Eren. He was lucky he was in shape, but he wasn't used to running. His body gracefully jogged across the floor, flying past people with stacks of paper, and others rushing, doing their own chores.

He was happy to know he wasn't the only one trying to get somewhere fast. It looked like everyone was always in a rush, running from here to there, always talking on a phone, or writing a mile a minute. It was a hectic place, but it looked like everything still ran smoothly.

It took him wasted minutes in the staircase, running down hallways that seemed to lead to nowhere, and going into the wrong director's office twice until he got almost everyone's new contractors. Two of the directors were out or in a phone conference. Of the twelve, he thought that was pretty good.

Making it back to Rivialle's office, flying past Petra and Hanna who waved, he knocked on the door, out of breath and feeling winded.  
"Come in." He heard Rivialle say through the door. Did he ever leave the office?

Walking inside, Eren could feel his breath coming out in huffs.

"I'm done." He held up the paper that was now a bit crumbled in his hand. Rivialle looked at it in distaste, looking at least satisfied that Eren had made it in time. He stood up, walking around the desk and took the paper out of Eren's hand and looked through it quickly, leaning against his deck, crossing an ankle around the other.  
Eren stood there awkwardly and quietly. He didn't know where to look but he found his eyes on Rivialle. Eren looked at his plump lips, which were in a permanent frown. The hair he had put his hands through not too long ago looked clean and silky. To be honest, Eren wouldn't mind running his hands through it again.

Letting his eyes trail down, he noticed how the grey suit he was wearing clung to his shoulder blades, tight around his built chest and broad shoulder blades. Eren remembered the feeling of rubbing his hands down his chest, feeling the ripples of the skin.

Eren felt goose bumps forming on his forearms as he took the rest of him in. His sharp cheekbones that Eren had led kisses down, looked unmarked, as did his neck, even though Eren was sure he had left a hickey. He must have been covering it up.

He knew he should stop trailing down Rivialle's body but he couldn't find the motivation to stop. Before, he hadn't been able to see the body he was getting intimate with, but now he was able to see what he was touching, and it felt so good.

One green eye was down to the slight bulge in his pants, which set Eren's abdomen on fire, memories flooding to his mind. The very fact that Eren has touched what was inside that bulge was making Eren grow uncomfortable by the sudden rush of blood to his own lower body parts.

He remembered how good Rivialle felt on top of him, pounding down on his cock. How good it was to feel the friction between them, it was pure ecstasy. The very thought was enough to turn Eren on.

"Yeager? Where are you looking?" Rivialle's voice cut through his memory. Eren looked up at the face who was yelling at him, pure embarrassment on his face.

"N-nowhere, sir!" Well, that didn't sound suspicious at all and Rivialle didn't look fooled.

"If you want something to look at, look at yourself in a mirror." He scoffed, irritated. Eren nodded, taking what Rivialle said in mind. But he was sure that looking at himself in a mirror won't possibly be as great as looking at Rivialle's body.

"The list is horribly sloppy. I want it typed up and submitted under the door before lunch. When you're done, continue with the list until I need you." Rivialle waved his hand at him, as if that was about it.

"What do you want for lunch?" Eren asked. Eren noticed a slight change in Rivialle's expression, as if he was surprised that Eren had remembered to ask about lunch.

"Buy the eighth sandwich on the menu from the deli down the road. Not hard to miss." He walked around his desk, plopping down in his seat. Eren took this at his cue and left.

He almost wiped off his forehead in exasperation relief as he realized he finished his first task to a sort of acceptable manner.

He made his way to the frontal desk area where he began typing up what Rivialle needed.

[]

By the end of his shift, around eight that night, Eren about wanted to pass out. All he has done all day was quickly to do this and quickly do that. There was no time to be slow or to do something calmly. He was always in a rush.

He was in and out of Rivialle's office, getting yelled at and turning in assignments and that Rivialle had sent him out to collect. The only thing he seemed truly happy with was the sandwich Eren had brought him, but it's not like he made the sandwich.

He didn't enjoy the looks of pity people gave him and the looks of amusement from Petra and Hanna. Even though they teased him, the two women seemed very friendly, and they were someone Eren could learn to get along with.

Petra seemed to know Rivialle for a long time, but Eren didn't know too much about it. She seemed to know him well, giving him little hints throughout the day and even promised to help Eren out with the coffee making tomorrow morning.

Rivialle really wasn't relentless. He wanted things done when he assigned them and he didn't accept messing around. It was something Eren would have to get used to, but thanks to working at the Club's busy environment he was an expert in avoiding hitting into people while in a rush.

Packing up a few papers that Eren had typed out that day, he was put them back in the organized cabinet to the right of his desk.

He really liked his work area, it was spacious and it didn't feel like it was closing him in at all. The chair was comfy and he could rock softly back in forth in it. He was pretty comfortable, especially after all the energy he had just spent.

A bag around his arm, he got up from his chair, his shift had ended a half hour ago and only now was he finally leaving. He had to be to the Club in less than an hour for his next shift. He was exhausted, and he had to go out on the pole tonight. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to lift his feet of the ground, let around use his legs to hold all his weight.

He probably ran up and down thirty flights of stairs, probably more. But that was just for today, because he knew from now on, he'd be sure to be on time.

He didn't know if he was allowed to use the elevator yet so he took the stairs down to the parking garage on the bottom floor. He made it outside and he couldn't help but breath in the smell of the air. He truly loved being outside, sad enough both his jobs involved inside work.

He suddenly got the urge to scream, to get it out of his throat but he was still just a few steps from the building and he wasn't going to embarrass himself more than he's already have. People gave him strange looks when they looked at his bruised cheek, and others gave him a look of distaste.

Starting to walk away from the front door, Eren let out a huge sigh.

"My regime isn't that hard, Yeager." Levi sounded from behind him. Of course, right when I thought I was free, Eren thought. He hadn't been noticed all day but he didn't want to press his luck.

Rivialle had a leather bound case around his arm, and he looked like he was going home for the day, his own shift done with.

"Oh, sir." Rivialle started to walk away from him, ignoring his greeting. When he was a few feet away from Eren, he hesitated before turning around.

"You did alright." It didn't sound like a compliment from the way he said it, bored and annoyed. But Eren knew that was the closest to a compliment he was going to get from his new boss.

Throwing his arms up, not caring who saw or what they though, he put his hands into fists and thrust them in the air.

"Yes!" He yelled into the night sky, grabbing the attention of various others. He got a compliment. He actually got one. He couldn't believe his ears and he couldn't help but show his excitement like the teenage boy he really was.

Rivialle continued to walk away, trying to stop himself from turning around and firing the boy for just being too damn excited. But, as he continued to walk, he couldn't help but feel the faint trace of a smile on his lips.

* * *

**I apologize for the delay of this chapter! I got really behind because of varsity tennis and I had to train my horses, and blah just a lot of things happened. And now as I type this I am messily frosting cupcakes.**

**This chapter had a lot more ErenxLevi interaction, and I hope I did the first day of work scene to your likings ;) it was a bit challenging to get the mood, but I think it went alright. I hope I didn't put an unnecessary Levi anywhere, because for now he will be known as Rivialle by Eren. And in the future, Eren may use heichou.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me ecstatic to read and push me to continue! Maybe if I get some more, you guys can plan on some smut next chapter ;)**


	7. Rogue Status

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Rogue Status**

Eren had his best friend, Armin, over at the moment. Eren was raiding the cupboard, looking for a snack of some sort, so his friend could at least eat something while Mikasa cooked dinner. Armin usually came over every other day to have dinner with them.

Snatching some crackers, slamming the cupboard door closed, and making his way to the living room, Eren sat down in the chair next to Armin's. Armin was simply sitting there, quietly, reading a book. Eren could only roll his eyes.

"Could you put the goddamn book down for one minute? It's a Friday night." Eren teased him, his eyes flashing, happy to see the Armin he has always known, the bookworm. Armin set his book down, and stared long and hard at Eren.

"At least I actually read the textbooks the professor assigns to us." Eren's right eyebrow rose slightly.

"I do! I just, I only read what's important." Eren whined, shifting his weight in his seat.

"It's all important!" Armin fought back.

"Really, Armin? What about when the book mentioned that one of Queen Victoria's wedding gifts was a half ton of cheese? Was that important?" Eren asked Armin in all seriousness. Armin looked a bit put off, trying to find the words to change Eren's mind.

"I remember that part. But it was still interesting!"

"So what, what if-"

"Eren! Stop messing with Armin." Mikasa's voice sounded over the two.

"Ack!" She promptly smacked Eren across the side of his head with his own copy of the textbook they were both complaining about.

"You should read it." Mikasa added, standing there, he arms crossed, a motherly stance in her figure. Eren looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the side of his temple where he was hit with the book. He was only glad she hadn't hit him near the side of his old bruised cheek.

"I will." Eren grumbled. Mikasa didn't look satisfied with the answer but let it go.

"Dinner is almost done." She added, walking towards the kitchen to finish up whatever she was cooking. Eren nodded after her as she left. From what he smelled coming from the kitchen, she was making something delicious.

"Hey, sorry Armin, I was just messing around." Eren spoke quickly; embarrassed he let his big mouth get the best of him again. Arming turned his head to stare at Eren, a smile coming to his face, and his hair swinging back behind his shoulder in his ponytail.

"I know that. You've been really stressed with work lately, right?" Armin spoke quietly, not wanting Mikasa to hear from the kitchen. She still didn't know about the second job.

"It's been gruesome to juggle both. I'm needed at the Recon Corps early morning usually, but I don't get out of the Club till around 3 in the morning. I'm not getting any sleep. And don't let me forget to mention my afternoon classes, which bore me almost to death. Plus, Rivialle is up my ass all the time about how horrible I look. It's just a lot to deal with." Eren gasped for breath after venting to Armin.

He'd been working both jobs for a week and a half now and he was already ready to drop. He tried to keep a positive attitude but with the little sleep and free time he was getting, it was becoming difficult. Eren wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

The only good thing is that his black eye had finally disappeared. The area was still a bit grey from discoloration of skin, but the darkness of the bruise and the little swelling was gone. The cut under his eye also healed nicely. He was lucky, and it was one last thing Rivialle would yell at him about. But that didn't stop Rivialle from reminding Eren about his black eye every five seconds.

"But, do you enjoy it? The pay is good?" Armin tried to get Eren to look positively at his position. Armin was worried about his friend, though. He wanted Eren to have an easier life now that his early teen years weren't as lovely for him.

"The pay is fine and in some ways I do like it. I mean, I met some great people and I get my own space. Just for me! But, the workload defiantly wasn't what I was expecting. Sometimes, it's doable, and other times, it's almost impossible. Not to mention my boss is a pain in my ass, but aren't all bosses? Although, it's a bit differently for me..." Eren whispered the last part to himself, not wanting Armin to know how he knew his boss. Armin didn't seem to catch up on it and Eren felt relieved.

"Maybe so, but it's a real job. It's something respectable and I'm sure your mom would be really happy to know you two are doing so well." Armin spoke calmly, a grin on his face. Eren couldn't help but smile at him back. He always knew how to make Eren feel better in the worse situations.

Eren's whole life he felt as an outcast. He was the poor kid down the block, the one without a mother. Then he was known as the whore, the transvestite (even if he wasn't). But no one has supported him like Armin and Mikasa have. He owes them a lot.

"But when are you going to tell Mikasa?" Armin added, innocently. Now it was Eren's turn to give him long, hard look.

"When I make enough money."" Eren replied simply. It was then when he smelled a sweet, tangy smell come from the kitchen.

"Eren. Armin." Mikasa called from the kitchen, informing them dinner was ready.

Getting up from his spot, Eren walked towards the kitchen/dining room. Armin followed him, his stomach growling at the thought of food.

Before they walked into the kitchen to join Mikasa, Armin grabbed Eren's shoulder, bringing him nearer to him. Eren looked at Armin, surprised with the boy's sudden act.

"You have to tell her." He whispered in Eren's ear. Eren waved him away.

"She'd only worry."

"That might be true, but she'll be more worried when you begin to look worse and worse." Armin's argument was hitting a nerve in Eren. He knew Armin was right, but he just wanted to believe he could do it all himself, even if it wasn't true.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled again.

Eren nodded at Armin and Armin let go of Eren's shoulder, letting him pass by. He couldn't help but worry about Eren. Everything he did was so reckless and not properly planned. Eren hadn't even thought about a second job until a little over three weeks ago. That was hardly enough time to think about how it would affect your life.

But that's why Armin was there. He would always pick Eren up when he is being pushed down by stress. He wouldn't ever leave Eren's side until he knew Eren's life was where he wanted it. But until then, he would continue to care and push Eren to do his best.

[]

"Damn it, what did I forget…" Eren mumbled to himself as he went through a list in his mind. He had dusted off the staircase like Rivialle wanted him too. He even cleaned up his desk area after Rivialle had told him off for leaving his space a 'catastrophe' as he called it.

He was currently waiting for the elevator to let him off onto the eighth floor, which Rivialle ruled over. Eren must say he enjoys work much better when he's allowed to take the elevator instead of the stairs. That's why; he didn't want to lose the privileges.

But what if he did something wrong? Then he was screwed because after working for the menacing, but short Rivialle for over a week, he has been taught one thing. That you do what he says. Eren didn't appreciate the regime, but he respected it.

He respected Rivialle, too. Even if he was still a teenager, he understood authority and their importance. It caused him to grow to adore the man he had slept with, even with his type of personality.

_Ding_

The elevator opened and Eren rushed out, shuffling his legs. If he was in trouble, then he certainly wasn't going to be late, but then again, when Rivialle had paged Eren only a few minutes earlier, he had told him to get his ass over to his office.

He jogged past Petra and Hanna who were talking on the phone. They noticed Eren and waved and he waved back. They gave him a knowing look as he ran to hallway where Rivialle's office lay.

He has found himself growing closer to the two other assistant. They were there usually, and he's only met one other assistant, but there was supposed to be more. He didn't mind, he was happy just having a couple of friends. Hanna and Petra constantly gave him advice on dealing Rivialle. He's sure he owes them both a lot.

Making it to the door, he knocked, and was told he could come in. But he stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Took you long enough to get here on your fucking daddy long legs." Personally, Eren didn't think he had such legs, but he figures, everyone is like that to Rivialle. But that wasn't what made Eren stop short. It was the position Rivialle was in.

The man was standing in the middle of his office, trapped in a suit. He leaned against his desk with a hip, but Eren could only see one hand peeking out of the material. The inside shirt must have gotten stuck to the blazer since Rivialle's head was hardly peeking out of the top.

It wrapped around his body, tight, getting stuck on his broad shoulders. A button was ajar, and the sleeves weren't seeable, but Eren was pretty sure one sleeve was inside out, sticking inside of the blazer. He looked trapped.

"At least shut the damn door." His boss said again, his voice muffled from the fabric. Eren did what he said, still frozen in confusion and entertainment.

"So, sir, is there a problem?" Eren couldn't help but let himself smirk.

"Shut it, Yeager." Rivialle growled.

"Help me out." He began again, twisting a bit unsuccessfully. To Eren, he looked like a little penguin stuck in a tube, which made the whole situation even funnier to him.

Eren walked forward, grabbing at the collar that was poking out, the top of Rivialle's head and his head could be seen from inside. Eren began to pull, not sure if he was doing this right. The suit wouldn't budge.

"Er, how do I get this off?" Eren asked him. He could hear Rivialle sigh, and he could only guess his expression right now.

"I don't know, just get it off." Eren continued to pull, working around the edges of the blazer, pulling anywhere it seemed loose. He unbuttoned the buttons, but that just gave them a little more room. Eren noticed that the inside shirt must be connected to the blazer by a zipper of some sort.

He found the zipper in the back, and he got to work, trying to untangle it.

"How did you even get in this?" Eren couldn't help but let his curiosity ask.

"I have an important meeting later. I must have grabbed the wrong size."

"You think?" Eren tugged a bit more, till a sleeve came loose.

"Was that sarcasm, kid?" Rivialle snapped. Eren gulped.

"Of course not!" He reassured him, quickly. He didn't hear anything after that so he wasn't sure if that was it or not.

One last tug slipped the blazer over Rivialle's head and the undershirt fell out of the blazer. Eren was knocked backwards, losing his balance. Grabbing at the nearest thing, he caught it to catch his fall, only to bring it down with him. Unfortunately, that thing was Rivialle.

Rivialle went tumbling down with Eren, his leg hitting the side of the desk, causing it to buckle. Eren felt his body fly backwards, but he felt himself falling towards his side. At that moment, Rivialle had chosen that moment to inflict a punch to the side of Eren's temple, because of the boy's lack of coordination. He didn't enjoy being pulled down by him.

When Eren finally opened his eyes, he was on the ground, his back rubbing against something that painfully reminded him of a pen. His ass hurt, because of the impact, but he felt something against his chest and looked down.

His instant reaction was to move away, but there was a mop of black hair on his chest. He told himself to lie still, suddenly scared for his life. Rivialle groaned, realizing where he was.

Letting his eyes slide open, he put both hands on either side of Eren, on the ground, and pushed up. Rivialle had his right knee against the ground, on the right side of Eren while the other knee was pressed against Eren's crotch area. His palms were face down on the ground so he glared at the boy below him.

Eren wished he could comprehend what was happening in that moment. All he knew was that he pushed his boss to the ground and now his boss's left knee was pushing painfully against crotch. To make it even worse, he was shirtless.

Eren couldn't help but stare at the chest before him. Every ripple of skin was contorting with every breath. His stomach looked firm to the touch, strong abs were spread across. Eren couldn't help but remember how they felt to the touch.

There was a bit of sweat on Rivialle's neck that Eren just wanted to sit up and lick off of his tanned neck. His muscled arms surrounded Eren, encasing him in the increasing hotness between the two. The knee pushed even more painfully against his crotch as Eren grew aware of what was surrounding him.

The man, who he had fucked just a bit over three weeks ago, was over his body, shirtless, and breathing heavy. It was enough for Eren to feel incredibly turned on. He let his own breath hitch in the position they were in.

Memories of that night were back, fresh in Eren's mind. It was like a week ago when he had first seen Rivialle. Everything he was feeling then was coming back and he couldn't contain the lust he felt. Those plump lips had been on his, Rivialle's tongue slipping against Eren's. The heated kiss alone had left Eren a mess.

When they had gotten closer, so close their bodies were touching, Eren felt nothing but heat and need. It was a never ending cycle of more and more. Nothing they did was enough, and when he had finally entered the older man, he was desperate, a horny teenager craving the touch of another.

Eren's head was a mess with thoughts. He couldn't even think straight at this point. But the next thing he knew, Rivialle was getting up from his position, leaving Eren withered there.

Eren could feel his crotch hardening slightly, but ignored it, as he came to his feet with what little sanity he had at the moment.

"You may leave now." Rivialle only commented. Eren couldn't quite place what he looked like at that moment. It was a look he wasn't familiar Rivialle could give.

"Yes, sir." Eren gasped out. Rivialle looked at him suspiciously, before waving him away. Eren took his opportunity, leaving the awkward environment, letting the door shut gracefully behind him. He knew he should forget the whole thing and move on, but all he was thinking was that he needed to get to the bathroom, right away.

Making his way to the men's bathroom was almost painful. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he opened the door to see it was empty. Grabbing the nearest stall, he threw open the door, hardly locking it behind him before he was unzipping the front of his black slacks.

Pulling them down to his ankles, he reached inside his underwear, grabbing at the limp member inside. Eren let out a strangled moan as his cool hands reached around his cock, wrapping around like an extra skin.

Almost instantly, he began to pump himself, knowing he had no self control right now. He let his mind wander, feeling his cock grow in his hand, letting it pulse with the very dirty thoughts making him feel so horny.

He knew he was dirty, sick, for doing this at his work place, but he hardly cared. He just knew he needed the warmth from before, and this was the closest way he was going to get to it.

He rocked his hips into his hand, letting his hands slide down and up the growing member. There was pre cum running down the side, but it only gave him extra lubrication. Another groan sought out of his mouth.

His breath was heavy and rigid, grabbing at the air. Eren's head was hung low in pure ecstasy, feeling everything. He tried to imagine Rivialle doing it for him, feeling him like he was now. Eren felt his body tense, the climax coming soon.

Every movement left Eren hardly standing up straight, and he grew into the feeling. It was becoming more and more intense for him. He let a hand run through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He was sure his face was flushed and lips red.

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed opened. Unfortunately, at the moment it swung open, Eren was in the middle of a low moan. But as soon as he heard the door, he cut his moan off short, eyes growing wide.

He let go of his cock, trying to slip it back into his underwear, but it was painful. He wasn't able to finish and he could feel his erection growing impatient. But the fact there was someone else in here outweighed the want to continue.

He heard the steps as they sounded against the aluminum floor. He held his breath, frozen to his spot. He thought they were going into a stall, but then he heard the knock on his stall door.

"Someone's in here." Eren squeaked.

"I know that. What the hell are you doing? I called your pager again." Rivialle's voice sounded on the other side.

"Um… I was just taking a shit." Eren coughed, hoping he sounded believable but he was sure Rivialle saw right through his lie.

"I don't care. Of course, I do care, that you're masturbating at work." Eren's cover was blown. He gulped down a deep breath, his eyes wide and fiery.

"No, I'm not!" Eren didn't even convince himself.

"You have the sexual willpower of a preteen." Rivialle mumbled. He pushed against the door, lightly at first, before kicking it open, irritated that it didn't budge before. Eren let out a girly yelp and Rivialle took in the scene in front of him.

Eren stood his hands by his hips, a bulge in his underwear, frozen to where he stood. His mind was telling him to run, hide his body, and do something to get out of this situation. But, Eren also knew he was stuck. There was nothing he could do at this point

"What a face." Rivialle commented, a slight, amused smile coming to his face. Eren's face was a deep red, embarrassed and frozen. Rivialle looked down at Eren's crotch area.

"Take care of that and meet me back in my office." He told Eren, shooting an irritated glance towards Eren. He really should have expected this from such a young kid who couldn't even control his urges. Eren could hear his breathing in the awkward silence, until he realized Rivialle was expecting him to answer.

Without an answer, Eren lifted up his pants, and began to fasten his belt.

"What are you doing?" Rivialle asked him. Eren looked up, a confused look on his face.

"What you told me to do?" Eren replied, licking his lips. He wasn't sure what Rivialle meant.

"No, I told you to take care of that." Rivialle pointed at his half-limp erection.

"Um…" Eren couldn't say he's ever been in a more awkward situation. Rivialle just rolled his eyes.

"Finish."

"In all honesty, I don't think I can now." The look of pure distain was shot Eren's way and he shrunk back a bit. Rivialle walked forward.

"I'm not going to have you around my office, humping things like a dog. I'll take care of it." It took a moment for Eren to understand what he meant, but as soon as Rivialle cupped the bulge in Eren's pants, his eyes grew wide. Backing up, Eren realized Rivialle pushed him all the way back into a wall. He put up his hands, shaking his head.

"It's fine!" Eren was sure his voice hit a new octave. Rivialle promptly ignored him, responding by slipping a finger into his underwear. Eren looked away, embarrassed by that fact his boss was talking about jacking him off. Rivialle's hand was slipping deeper and deeper into his underwear.

He wanted to pull away, grab his hand and tell him to stop, but Rivialle was right, he was losing the will to pull away. By the time Rivialle's whole hand was in his underwear, he was gasping, feeling Rivialle's finger's so close, but so far.

After Rivialle thought it was time, he rubbed a finger against Eren's now soft shaft, feeling the skin beneath his finger tips. Eren let out a quiet gasp in surprise.

Enjoying the sound the boy made, Rivialle wrapped his slender fingers around the base of the cock, his fingers lightly scrapping against the skin.

Rivialle was bent down so Eren could see his hair falling forward, and the back of his neck was bare. At least now he was wearing a shirt. He closed one eye, feeling Rivialle start to move his wrist.

Starting slowly at first, Rivialle trailed another finger from the base up to the top, slowly, making Eren buckle softly into his hand. Continuing, his hand started to pump Eren's growing cock once again. He felt it growing beneath his hand, starting off slowly.  
Eren's head was back, pushing against the wall behind him. What he was feeling before was nothing compared to this. The pure pleasure was riveting up his skin, sending him into a fit of ecstasy. He felt shivers climb up and down his spine as Rivialle increased his pace.

The sound of skin against skin was heard throughout the whole bathroom. Eren's eyes were clouded over, feeling everything and enjoying what was below him. He was so close to Rivialle. Again. He was so close he could smell his skin and could bury his nose into his hair.

Rivialle's speed was increasing and the pounding in Eren's ears almost hurt. Rivialle slipped a finger over the slit of the head of his cock, leaving Eren a mess against the wall. His shirt was climbing up his body, showing off his stomach, the cool stone of the wall against his lower back. He let out a loud moan that rippled up his throat. Just hearing Eren, Rivialle almost let out a purr of his own, but contained himself. It wasn't his time to be feeling good.

Eren lost track of how long Rivialle was touching him, but before long, he was reaching his climax with every swipe of his fingers. The pressure was becoming too much, and Eren found himself pressing against Rivialle's hand, looking for friction. He felt needy and hot, but it was enough for him to want more.

A couple more pumps, left Eren groaning and sputtering out hot cum onto Rivialle's hand. Head back, gasping for breath; Eren felt his energy leave him, using the wall to support himself.

Rivialle straightened up, pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket. Looking Eren straight in the eye, he wiped off his hands, looking bored. Eren looked back at him, panting, palms against the wall. He didn't know what came after this.

"Now that that's done, you can finally concentrate on your work." Eren almost scoffed. How was he supposed to concentrate on work, after that? If anything, Eren's mind was going to be preoccupied with thoughts of mayhem and guilt.

"I don't need you anymore, it's way past that. Just continue on the list." Rivialle continued, before walking away, his steps leaving the bathroom as Eren stood against the wall, still reeling from what had just happened.

"What the fuck." Those were the only words Eren could think of at the moment. He wasn't sure if anything else would describe the situation that had just happened.

Shit, he was in deep. He knew he shouldn't have taken this job, because now he has a boss that he's had even more than one sexual encounter with.

And now his mind is going to be filled in thoughts of him. Every time he even gets close to him, he's going to be reminded of the musky scent that is he. And he's not going to be surprised if he gets a boner every time he walks into that damned office, because he's just going to remember what had happened today.

Eren slid down the wall, his pants still undone, his cock spent. He put his head in his hand, rolling his head, thinking of what he should do.

But he was stuck, having internal conflicts with himself. He didn't want to quit, he needed the job. But if he stayed, he might find himself even more entwined with Rivialle. Because, who knows, if they could do that just now, how far might they really go in the future?

* * *

**Wow, that was a fun chapter to write! To be honest, it's my first time writing a masturbating scene but I hope I did alright. At first, I wasn't going to have Rivialle give Eren a hand job, but since I got so many reviewers (thanks!) last chapter, I threw it in, because yay for smut.**

**An update about my life: I start school tomorrow, so that means I'm going to be super busy, so expect chapters to come out a lot slower (sorry!), but I'll be sure to write whenever I can.  
**

**So, I put my tumblr on my profile, so if you want to follow or something, or ask me shit or something, I don't know, you can do whatever you want. Just don't use it for anything creepy because I'll cry.**

**You should totally Review, because I'm a loser who needs motivators!**


	8. Loud Dreamer

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle  
**

**A little bit JeanxMarco  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Loud Dreamer**

Eren could feel the beat of the music revert off of his white heels. The music was pounding tonight, but there were a lot of people at the Club tonight. His Club, Club Sina, was having a special night. At the beginning of the night, Marco, the Boss's assistant will hand out forms, so the customers can choose their top dancers.

Those dancers chosen will be dancing for them tonight. It was already foreshadowed that Eren would be one of the winners and so he was getting ready. There was no theme tonight; the dancers could wear anything they wanted. It was a way for them to show their "creativity" as the Boss liked to call it. Eren wasn't very confident in his clothes choices, but after working here for so long in so many outfits, he at least had a bit of a sense of fashion. Working at the corporation helped a bit, too.

He's met a couple of fashion designer over the last week. They usually scheduled with Levi for an appointment and Eren was sent to retrieve them. Some of them were young woman with to much money on their side. The other, older woman, had fur on their backs that Eren was pretty sure was illegal in some countries. They were, for the most part, snobbish and blunt. But, Levi was polite to them when he greeted them and even when they left.

Eren was required to wait to be paged to escort them back down. Sometimes, when he came to the door Levi and the client would kiss each other's cheeks and the clients would talk of how they can't wait to see him again. Eren wasn't sure how Levi was so popular. But the blunt man seemed to be close and easy-going with his clients. He was hoping it was just because of business.

Eren pulled out a black crop top with a triangle bottom that covered his naval but left his sides and back uncovered. It wrapped around his shoulders with floosy, short sleeves, pulling around his body and stopped half way up his back, showing his lower muscles in his back.

The flap of the triangle from the top hardly covered his naval, but when he moved, it would show his stomach. He added a pair of neon green hot pants that were bright against the contrast of the crop top.

He felt like he had chosen a good outfit, personally. To bring it all together, he wore white, short kitty heels that gave his calves looking their best.

It was only a short amount of time before Marco had called for him, telling he was one the top three dancers. Eren really wasn't surprised. The only one who seemed surprised was Jean. He came storming in, furious, and a sarcastic smug on his lips.

"I don't understand how someone with your skill got top three." Jean started coming up to Eren, his face only inches away. Eren puffed out his cheeks like a child finally meeting his nemesis.

"You are just pissed because I'm up there with you." Eren's guess was that he and Jean had both won, along with Christa.

Jean's face looked embarrassed and irritated at the same time. He took a step toward Eren, threatening, when Marco stepped between the two. Putting out his hands to Eren, Marco gave him a small smile.

"Actually…. Jean didn't make top three…" Marco told Eren sheepishly. Eren's eyes grew wide and then he began to laugh. Jean's face was red with embarrassment and anger and he didn't know which was worse.

"How!?" Eren screeched, laughing to himself.

"Well, of course I know how, but ha!" Eren continued. At this point, Marco was holding onto Jean's waist so he didn't clock Eren. His black eye had finally, for the most part, disappeared and he really didn't want it back. But that didn't stop Eren from cracking up so hard he was crying.

"Eren, watch it." Jean said through his teeth, threatening him. Marco looked at his watch quickly.

"I think it's about to time for you to go on!" Marco explained, pushing Eren to leave, which he gladly did. Grabbing his heels, he started to the door, but not before turning around and giving Jean one last look.

"Beat you." With that, Eren left. Jean stood speechless. His foot stomped on the ground and his hands were in fists. Marco had a small smirk on his face, enjoying Jean's little tantrum. He kind of deserved it; he was getting to self absorbed.

"Jean, it's okay."

"Marco. I lost. I lost to _him._" Jean quipped back. Marco sighed, giving Jean a soft pat on the back.

"We are having another contest next season. You have till then to beat him." Marco replied, trying to look at the positives more than the negatives. And, if only Jean didn't have the mindset that he had to beat Eren. He had so many better things to do with his life.

"Yeah, maybe, but, maybe I'm not as wanted anymore." Jean was having doubts in his work.

He'd started working here when he was about twenty. He had heard about a place that was giving good pay. He didn't care what he had to do to receive the pay but he just knew he needed the money.

His mother, back in a small country home, was dying of cancer, and all he could do for his family was send as much money as he could. His little siblings were all alone, taking care of the home and working hard.

When Jean realized his situation five years ago, he had moved to the big city, looking for opportunities. Finding it, he said good bye to his family and promised to send home money.

He hasn't seen them since. He missed them, of course. But, the cost back home was too expensive, since every cent he made was sent back home. They sent him a letter every now and then, but that was all he usually received. He was used to it at this point, but he was just glad he could find work. He had a family to support.

Marco gave him a shy smile, walking up to Jean, quietly. He bent down a bit, got close, and pressed his chapped lips against Jean's cheek, a slight blush on his face. He pulled away and Jean looked surprised. He stared at Marco with wide eyes.

"I know I want you." Marco continued, taking his leave right after Eren. Jean heard the door slam shut and he was alone.

Thinking about what just happened; Jean covered his face with one arm, hiding a small smile and blush.

[]

Eren was having a hard time, about to go on stage.

He had a couple of moments to prepare himself before it was his time to go on. He was feeling a bit anxious about what would happen when the curtains opened. He was worried he'd see his coworkers.

He was feeling more comfortable at the Recon Corps lately, (even with what had happened with Levi), and he could even find himself enjoying himself.

Most of the people were very inviting and kind, willing to help him, but still allowed him to figure things out himself. He almost felt like he was a part of another family.

Levi was as nonchalant as ever. Eren had at least expected him to be a little awkward after the hand job he had given him in the bathroom, but Levi continued on like nothing had happened. Eren wished he could act like that too. To try to pretend that it didn't affect him.

Every time he heard his boss's voice, he got goose bumps down his arms, and every time Levi took in a breath, he could remember that breathe on his cock. It was painful and hot at the same time. He was having a hard time controlling himself; He usually held his breath until he was dismissed, so he didn't get lost in his scent. Damn it. Why was he so fucking attracted to him? Levi was right; Eren was like a horny preteen boy.

Jeez, he needs to control himself. Or, he needed to distance himself as much as possible from Levi. But then Petra had told Eren about his welcome to the team party. Everyone was going to be there, even Levi.

He was totally on board for the idea, until they started brainstorming. They had a small group meeting with a couple of the gals from other floors that Eren was acquaintance with, and they began their planning.

Eren was enjoying himself, listening to the girls squabble about what would be the "best" thing for Eren. But then, one suggested that they go to 'Club SIna', and Eren turned his head around, finally alert and paying attention.

"We could go to Club Sina again! It was so hot last time." One woman had told the other next to her. Eren thought it was a horrible idea. He was not going to set himself up to fail by going there.

Eren tried to explain to the ladies why he thought it was a bad idea. His only true argument was that it was a Friday night and there were no discounts that would interest them. Some of the woman agreed, and others began talking about how sexy that one dancer "Millius" was. In fact, Eren was pretty sure he made Top Three along with Eren.

After a few more minutes of conversing and Eren's attempts to derail the idea, they finally trashed it, too the distaste of the woman. Some of them, obviously, still wanted to go, but with Eren's persisting, the measure was dropped.

Of course, the next best thing was to go out for drinks and roller skating. Eren had never thought of the idea before, but then Hanna began describing to him how hilarious it was to watch people try to skate and drink at the same time. It usually ended up with injuries, embarrassment, and regret, but the good laugh was worth it.

Eren thought that was a much better idea and agreed to it. He was supposed to meet up with them in two hours, when his shift ended. Even though, he was glad they all weren't coming here, he wasn't sure if any of the ladies took matters into their own hands and decided to come on their own accord.

"Eren, show call!" Someone called his name, and he threw all worries away from his mind. He couldn't dwell about what could happen. He had to concentrate on his job.

Taking a good step in his heels, he pushed open the curtain with confidence, light blinding him right away. But he was used to this stage, and working on it, even without sight. He didn't notice anything but the black silhouettes of the audience and all he heard; through his earplugs were the screaming and yelling of men and woman alike.

Their voices edged him on, and he began to walk down the stage towards them, his heels clacking against the cool floor. By the time he reached the pole in the middle of the stage, he was feeling a bit tired. He's been working a lot lately and he's finally noticed it taking a toll on him. His muscles weren't as strong and he had a harder time staying awake as the night drew on. He just hasn't adjusted yet.

Kicking up his right leg, Eren jumped, wrapping it around the cool metal, feeling the firmness of the sturdy pole in his palm as his hand wrapped around. Kicking out his left leg, he stretched it up towards the ceiling, exposing his crotch for the crowd who grew wild, hollering, and trying to jump on stage, themselves. But, they were all to out of shape to even make it to where Eren was on stage.

Wrapping both hands around the pole, he stretched out his legs in the air, holding himself by only his arms. His legs stayed straight and firm, until he felt comfortable. Grabbing towards the bottom he lifted himself up, letting his body lean across the metal. There, he rolled his hips around the metal, provocatively showing off his naval and crotch to his audience. The tightness of the pants accentuated the bulge in his pants, making the move that much hotter.

Turning his hips he wrapped them around the pole, so his crotch was now against the metal. He was about to swing his leg around, when he felt himself slip. He lost his balance, his hands losing the grip they had before. Pure terror showed on his face for a quick moment, right before he realized he had a job to finish. Grabbing the pole with both hands now, he slid down it like the ones at a fire station. It was a simple move, but it allowed him to recover before anyone noticed he had slipped in the first place.

He slid down until he was squatting, his pants tight and rough against his ass. He could hear holler's from the audience, so he hardly doubted they cared he'd slipped, or even sober enough to notice. That's all that mattered. Starting again, he did the move he meant to do before, beads of sweat clinging to his chest and neck, making his skin glisten in the light. The pants were feeling tight on his crotch and it was beginning to hurt.

But, he continued on with his performance until he heard the song end, to his relief. Working here, Eren learned it was the audience's comfort over your own. That's how you worked, and how you got paid.

Leaving the stage, he heard the audience calling for him again and again, but he ignored them and left the stage, trying to collect himself after such a novice slip. Sure, everyone made mistakes, but he's been working here long enough and working hard enough to do better than to slip like that. He shook his head in exasperation, and silently hoped Jean hadn't been watching and would poke fun at his slip.

But, he remembered, that he didn't think anyone noticed him, which was the only important thing to remember. And now, he had a "party" for him to go to. He was excited to get to know everyone, but he was worried about what could happen tonight.

If he put any alcohol in his system, there would be no way he could control what he would say or do. Not to mention, he'd probably end up trying to seduce Levi in front of everyone. He knew he couldn't take the chance, but he couldn't fully convince himself that he didn't need a drink. Hmmm, maybe one or two wouldn't be the end of him.

[]

Eren had made a grave mistake. Of course, he did, he's still a stupid teenager. When he thought he'd start off with one beer, it quickly turned into two, and then he downed a fourth one and he knew he was screwed. He was wasted out of his wits. It would be regret in the morning.

He was only planning on one, maybe carrying it around so he could pretend he was drinking it. He arrived right after midnight, and everyone was already there and enjoying himself or herself. And, by enjoying themselves, Eren meant they were drunk out of their minds. It was a bit interesting to watch the people stubble around, slurring to friends. Others were out on the skating rink, falling with beers in hand and laughing their asses off about it. Hanna was right it was very entertaining.  
The rink itself was much classier than he had expected. Black couches rounded the room, and tables sat around the couches. A bartender situated itself in the right corner, bored, as if he was used to this type of behavior every day. Eren thought of it as a simply classy area.

Petra had gotten him at the door, smashed herself. She wrapped a frail arm around Eren's shoulders, and looked out to everyone.

"Looooook! It's Eren!" She emphasized the R in Eren as if she had to roll it around her mouth before she could say it. She reeked of alcohol and sweat and a big bruise was begging to form on her arm, where Eren guessed she fell in the rink.

"Hey, Petra, you okay?" Eren asked, smiling, holding Petra up right as she began to sway side to side. Eren couldn't even believe she was still standing at this point. He began to walk with her on his arm, when a strong, firmer arm wrapped around Petra's waist, pulling her away from Eren's grip. Eren looked over, noticing his Boss now for the first time. He was in a different outfit than what Eren was used to. Dark blue jeans hung off his hips, a black shirt, tight across his shoulders and chest area. It was amazing how such a simple outfit could look so sexy on him.

"Yeager." Rivialle addressed him.

"Sir." Eren replied weakly.

"Glad for you to show up at your own party. Late." He said, sternly. Eren rolled his eyes, now used to these annoyed comments. Whenever Rivialle spoke to him, it was usually out of irritancy or he was telling him what to do. He was incredibly used to it at this point. It hardly affected him anymore.

"I tried. Everyone looks like they are having fun." Eren commented, absentmindedly. He let out a little chuckle when he noticed Gunther and Auruo, from his interview, drinking from a pint of beer, laughing and stumbling together. People he has never seen before walked around, yelling, and skating. They all looked like they were having a good time together.

When he turned a bit to the right, he noticed something. Looking closer, he noticed it was a white banner. He blinked, finally reading the sign.

'**Welcome to the Recon Crops'**

He felt himself grin, appreciating the effort into the sign. Although, he noticed it was badly done, because the 'Corps' was spelled 'Crops'. He let out a large laugh, shaking his head. Oh well, it was worth the effort. Rivialle followed his eyes, first noticing the banner, too. He read it and closed his eyes deeply.

"Idiots…" Rivialle muttered underneath his breath and began to walk away, pulling Petra along with him. He gave Eren a look that said I got her. Petra stumbled along with him towards the couches. Eren followed behind, looking for someone he knew. It didn't take long before someone found him.

"EREN!" A woman's voice called and he turned toward the source. It was Hanna, running towards him, pulling a disgruntled man behind her. She stopped by Eren, excitement in her face.

"I want you to meet my fiancé!" She told him, shoving the poor soul of a man in front of her so Eren could see him clearer. He was an attractive young man with a flop of brown hair. He looked a bit shy but friendly. He stuck out his hand.

"Uh, hi. I'm Franz." He told Eren, who in turn, shook his hand. Flashing a smile, Eren looked at Hanna and Franz, thinking they really did look like a couple. A very cute one, at that.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eren." Eren replied.

"I know, Hanna told me." Franz joked, chuckling under his breath. Eren joined in. Hanna was quite the ecstatic when it came to these things. Hanna smiled, her teeth showing, her red hair down at her shoulders. She was wearing a bulb skirt with a sheer top. It fit her quite well. Franz was about to speak again, but Hanna interrupted him.

"There is no time to talk to him! I have to go show you off." Hanna grabbed his hand again, pulling him away and waving goodbye to Eren. She defiantly had a bit too much to drink, but she looked like she was having fun. But, her poor fiancé, being dragged around everywhere, but he looked like he was enjoying himself too. They looked like they fit well together.

Continuing on his own, he decided to swing by the bar and grab a beer. He wasn't carded, he was glad, his fake ID was getting a bit old at this point, but he guessed the bartender just assumed he was of age.

Taking a sip, he felt the warm beer trickle down his throat, burning it on its way down, but it sat well in his stomach. Pulling up a seat, he watched the people around him having fun. For the most part, they ignored him; most didn't know who he was. But, others would wave and give him small smiles. Too many were drunk to really understand what was going on.

He started off drinking slowly, but he was having a hard time relaxing his body. His memories of the slip earlier this night were still freshly etched into his mind. It was a mistake he couldn't make again.

He finished the first beer quickly, looking at it sadly, as if he regretted drinking it all. He felt a bit fuzzy inside, his brain less responsive. Somehow, in there, Eren thought it would be good for him to grab another beer.

He hated drinking, but for some reason, he felt the need to drink something now. Starting on his third sip of his second bottle, he noticed something. Off to the right, on a couch not too far away, lay Petra.

She had an arm slung across her face, a stupid drool running down the very corner of her mouth. A blanket covered half her body, but her right leg was thrown up against the side couch cushions, it looked as she was in a very deep drunken daze. But, that wasn't what grabbed Eren's attention. It was Rivialle.

He was pulling a blanket around the body of Petra, trying to cover the rest of her body. He stopped, momentarily, taking a hand to her forehead, stroking the top softly. Eren was sure no one but he saw this exchange between the two. It was a strange show of affection of the older man, and Eren couldn't help but look upon them, intrigued.

Rivialle continued to stroke her forehead, and down to her cheek, where then, he allowed his fingers to drop. Eren felt his own hands going up to his face, tracing the line Rivialle had left for Petra.

Eren couldn't help but wonder that, maybe they were dating. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation. If Rivialle had cheated on Petra with Eren, there was going to be some serious problems. This was all that was running through Eren's head when he finished his second bottle of beer. At this point, Eren was feeling the beer finally getting in the way of thinking rationally.

He took a third, and began to sip as he watched Rivialle sit next to Petra, keeping a quiet eye on her. Eren shook his head in annoyance. He didn't feel too good about the whole thing. It was irritating to know that Rivialle was more intimate with her than with Eren.

Now, Eren wasn't complaining, he wasn't looking for some stupid relationship. He had way too much on his plate to even begin thinking about looking for a partner. But, Rivialle was never that kind to him, even when he let Eren fuck him in the back of a car that could pay for Eren's tuition for the next seven years. He still kept the hard wall up.

The third beer was done, and he was grabbing his fourth. Thinking straight was almost impossible at this point. He didn't even think he could see his fingers in front of him. He didn't realize when he started drinking so much.

He flicked his skin on his arm, trying to see if his body was numb yet, and it was. Eren was trashed. He couldn't think and he wanted to move and yell at something. Preferably, Rivialle, if he could. But, that would be setting himself up for failure, but, of course, his drunken self thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and keep drinking. He knew he had no self control over his body, but he soon lost himself in the warmth and dizziness.

Before he knew it, Eren wasn't feeling much of anything of all. He laid back on his couch to himself, feeling the plush pillows beneath his back, taking another swig and emptying the bottle.

"More…" Eren muttered, throwing the now empty bottle. It landed a couple feet away, bouncing on a couch and onto the carpeted floor. He heard someone stomp their foot from behind him.

"You better pick that up." Rivialle scolded him for his messy habits. Eren looked up crossly, trying to focus on the figure, but couldn't.

"But, it's trash. Trash belongs on the floor." Eren's words were slurred together, but he was still easily understood by the older man. Eren laid back, closing his eyes for a second to long before readjusting to his surroundings once again.

"Wow, I think you're smarter drunk than sober, Yeager." Rivialle replied sarcastically. Although, his statement was more true than false. At least here, the boy could realize where things belonged. Why couldn't he do that when organizing cabinets?

"Thank you, Levi." Eren said it with a stupid grin on his face, hiccupping once, now a satisfied grin situated on his face. Rivialle took a double take at the name, making sure that he had heard Eren right. Not many called him Levi.

"I'm getting you out of here." Rivialle commented absentmindedly. Without Eren's consent, he began to peel the drunken boy's body off the couch. He didn't help much but he wasn't drunk enough where he was just dead weight.

When he got him in a sitting position, it was if Eren finally realized what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked, suspiciously.

"Taking you home."

"But I don't even know you."

"I am your boss."

"Oh. But, why are you touching me. Oh my gosh, is this rape? My mom told me about rape. It's not good." Eren was just spurting out nonsense at this point to Rivialle's utter annoyance. If only he would stop goddamn talking, he could finally concentrate.

Rivialle turned towards the room.

"I'm going home. Eren is leaving, too." He announced. Everyone stopped for a moment before collapsing in a fit of giggles, and screaming their goodbyes. Rivialle nodded his head, and continued to the door, Eren in tow.

They got half way across the parking lot before Eren began to fall asleep.

"Don't you sleep, shitty brat." Rivialle's voice rung in Eren's ears but he couldn't find the energy to open his green eyes. He wasn't quite sure of his surroundings.

"But, sleep…" Eren extended the "p". Rivialle rolled his eyes.

"Car." He simply replied.

They got to Rivialle's car, and he threw Eren into the passenger seat, glad to feel that extra body off of his arm. Rolling his shoulder blade, he got into his side of the driver's seat, and climbed in. He took a deep breath, realizing he hadn't heard Eren in a while. He must be out. Rivialle was feeling relived, or he was until Eren started talking again.

"Why am I in a car? Look at his car. It's so shiny. Look, the leather is new!" Eren looked at everything with excitement.

"Puke or touch anything and you're dead." Eren let the words slip right past him, but he continued looked around as if fascinated by every little detail that lay inside of the car. But, then, Eren stopped suddenly, as if a new thought had crossed his mind.

"Hey, Levi…"

"What is it, Eren?" Rivialle sounded exasperated.

"I'm horny." Rivialle looked over at the boy in confusion before Eren grabbed both sides of his face, and kissed him smack on the lips.

Rivialle wasn't sure what to expect. Eren's tongue was instantly in his mouth and it tasted like alcohol. Rivialle didn't appreciate the taste in his mouth at all, but decided to move along with it.

Eren's hand trailed around to Rivialle's hair, where fingers slid through his black hair, pushing around his hair. He stopped at the bottom of Rivialle's neck, sliding a finger around Rivialle's neck, causing goose bumps to run down his skin.

Rivialle retaliated by slipping a cool hand behind Eren's shirt, pressing his palm against his back for support. He arched his back into the feel so Eren's chest was rubbing dangerously against Rivialle's.

Feeling the hardened nipples beneath Eren's shirt, was almost a drug to Rivialle. His tongue was playing with Eren's, a bead of saliva coming out of the far corner of Eren's mouth. Their lips slipped over and under each other, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Eren slid a tongue across the top of Rivialle's mouth, causing him to shiver in response.

"That's enough for today. Your breath stinks." Rivialle pulled Eren away from him. He didn't enjoy that rancid taste in his mouth. Eren tried to pull in again, for a kiss, and Rivialle simply pushed him away again.

"Fucker." Eren muttered. Rivialle double took, his eyes slitting lightly.

"You are damn lucky you are wasted." Rivialle's threat was empty, but there. Eren turned away from Rivialle, as if he was throwing a tantrum. It sure looked like he was.

"You're just pissed because I remember you." It was almost a whisper, what Eren said, but Rivialle heard it right away. Eren let himself drift off.

Levi sat for a few moments; until Eren's breathing was back to normal, his eyes closed, his body fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, his face left of worries and bad thoughts.

It was amazing how much a person could change when they slept. Rivialle was obsessed with how they looked. When people slept, they didn't look like themselves. They look like something right out of a dream.

Rivialle slipped his fingers through Eren's hair, a hint of a smile on his face, but a nonchalant look in its place.

"Oh, but I do remember you." Rivialle spoke to himself, knowing the boy wasn't listening. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd keep it hidden from Eren that he knew, but for now, he'd play out the situation.

The boy was interesting, Rivialle would admit. And, he wanted to see what would come next.

* * *

**Hello, yes, I am not dead. Yet. Sorry, about the long period of time between this chapter and the last, I told you guys I had school and shit to do. Anyways, I had like no time to write this chapter (I'm usually not home till like 9 at night and I still have other things to do), so I apologize.**

**I hope the grammar is all correct. I wrote most of this on my school laptop, which by the way is very hard to do. Have you ever tried writing gay sex with classmates and teachers surrounding your desk. Because, let me tell you, it is im-poss-ible. Let's just say I had to write with size 5 font.**

**So, yep, Levi knows. Woohoo, what will come next? Actually, I don't even know. I kind of just go with the flow of things.**

**The people who Review have a special place in my heart and dreams.**


	9. White Walls

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle  
**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**White Walls**

Wow, it is so warm, Eren thought. He felt incredibly comfortable. He was on his side, his nose in a pillow so soft and smelled so clean he could just rest his head there forever. His body was surrounded by warmth, a big, comfy comforter around his body.

He lay on a mattress that was so plump, he felt like he was floating on a cloud of some sort. He let out a content sigh. But, wait. The couches at the Club defiantly didn't smell this good. And, he's pretty sure his bed at home was never this comfortable. Where was he?  
Eren's eyes flew open and he was surrounded by white. Didn't he read somewhere this is what Heaven looks like? Or that one place in Harry Potter? Whatever it looked like, it hurt his eyes to take in the light so suddenly.

The sudden flash of light hit Eren, making his head spin. His eyes closed, a huge headache forming in his head. His body felt sore and he felt slow. He tried to recall his memory, but his mind was blank. The last thing he could remember was drinking his third beer and watching Gunter and Auruo falling down in the rink, laughing their asses off.

Squinting, he took in his surroundings.

White, plump covers covered his body and it seemed like he was lying on a dozen pillows. The walls were plain, white, clean and untouched. It didn't seem like there were many personal items around the room. He turned his body, to take in the rest of the room, and shot out of his skin.

Black hair peeked out from underneath the white sheets, and broad, tan shoulders were against the mattress. It only took Eren a few seconds to realize who it was. He pointed out a finger, and was about to poke the body when it groaned and shifted. Letting out a girly yelp, Eren jumped back, not judging his distance, and slipped off the bed.

Eren's body rolled off the side of the bed, taking a couple pillows and some sheets to the ground with him. His hip hit first, and the rest of his body came hurdling after. His head hit the side of the bed frame and he fell in a heap.

He let out a loud groan, rubbing his head where he got hit. If he thought his headache was horrible before, it was even worse now. Fuck, he thought, the pounding just wouldn't stop. His mouth felt scratchy and raw.

He heard something shift from above him.

"Shitty brat, what a wake up call." His boss grumbled, Eren hissed under his breath at his luck.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to wake up in your bed…" Eren put emphasis on the fact it was Rivialle's bed. His throat was dry but the words were able to come out of his mouth.

"Well, I didn't expect you to dirty my sheets with your body either." Rivialle retaliated, looking disheveled. His hair was peeking out in certain places, needing a good brushing. His eyes seemed to droop more that usual.

"I'm not dirty." Eren said, slightly offended.

"Yes, you are. Especially after you puked outside." Rivialle leaned back on his pillows, rolling his eyes in his head.

"Oh, jesus, I got drunk last night, didn't I?"

"What gave it away."  
"Ok, obviously. This doesn't look good for me does it?" Eren suddenly felt a fleeting fear his boss was going to fire him. He means, usually when your boss has to take you all the way to his house because you were too wasted, it doesn't show very much responsibility.

"Why?" Eren looked up from the floor, towards the bed where Rivialle laid. He wasn't sure what Rivialle meant.

"Um, why?" Eren asked.

"Why should it matter what you do outside of work. It only matters what you do inside of work." He said it so blandly; it took Eren by complete surprise. The words were oddly comforting for him, as if it was a reassurance. He wasn't sure what it meant, though.

"Oh, wow, Rivialle, that was really supporting of you." Eren teased, sarcastic, a small smile peeking through. His headache was slowing down, and even though his body still felt like jello, he was feeling better.

"Shut up, brat. Don't let it happen again." Rivialle shifted in his bed, until he was sitting upright. His body was a bit sore, but he ignored the pain and got up.

"And how much longer are you going to sit on my fucking floor." Rivialle hissed. Eren only realized that he was indeed still on the floor. He ignored his comment, and got up, but as soon as he got eye level with Rivialle he had to turn his head quickly.

"What? Nothing you haven't seen before." Rivialle commented. Eren's head whipped around to his half naked boss, in tight fitting briefs that accentuated the bulge in his crotch area.

At first, Eren had thought Rivialle was referring to their time in the car, but then he realized he was talking about how Eren's body looked the same way. He let out a breath of relief. But it was short lived when his eyes went back over his boss's muscles.

"Do you work out?" Eren let the words slip out, closing his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. He really needs a filter. Rivialle looked at him suspiciously,

"It matters to you, why?" He questioned. Eren looked around the room looking for an excuse but coming up with nothing. He berated himself for asking such a dumbass question.

"Because, uh, I was thinking of working out?" Eren didn't sound so sure of himself and Rivialle caught onto it quickly. The glint in his eyes returned, looking a bit more amused than annoyed.

"Your body couldn't keep up with your big head." Rivialle snorted. Eren looked offended and turned towards his boss who could clearly outmatch him in a fight.

"Whatever, old man." Eren mumbled, causing Rivialle to look over at him.

"Are you challenging me?" Rivialle asked, incredulously. He was in that stage where he didn't understand how to respect his elders, or how blunt he could be. Rivialle wasn't going to stand for it.

"What are you, a child?" Rivialle continued, berating the teenager that was now standing up. Eren felt a little wobbly, trying to get his balance point. He felt dizzy and his body felt sore and slow to the point that he wanted to sit down again.

"No, I'm not!" Eren counter reacted.

"You act like one." Eren let out a low growl, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He dropped the subject, but feeling a silence between them. Thankfully, Rivialle was the one to break it.

"I'm making breakfast. I have clothes in my closet, if you pick it out, I don't want it back. And, god, go clean up." With that, Rivialle turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Eren stuck out his tongue at the retreating man. Why was he so infuriating? It was almost as if he enjoyed seeing Eren squirm in his seat with irritancy.

Following his directions, Eren went to his closet, pulling open the doors. He almost burst out in clear laughter when he saw the clothing. There was no variety. One side of the closet had white dress shirts and the other side of the closet was full of black or darker colored shirts. Eren had never noticed before until now, but Rivialle always wore black t-shirts outside of work.

Eren took notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. Rivialle probably pulled it off him last night. That wouldn't be the first time.

He pulled one of the black t-shirts from the closet, putting the hanger on the bed. The shirts length was too short for his abdomen, but it was a bit broader around the shoulders and chest area. Eren knew right away this was definitely Rivialle's shirt.

He pulled out a different shirt, looking for the right size, or close to his size. One of the navy shirts in the back didn't look like it was worn often and Eren found out it was because it probably didn't fit him as well. Eren slipped it on, and it was a snug fit, but covered his body well.

He had sweatpants on; that he was sure Rivialle had given to him. He walked towards the bathroom to the right wall of the bedroom.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he turned away from his reflection. Rivialle was right, he looked disgusting. His eyes were a puffy, angry red and his hair was hanging down and strands flew around, giving him a disheveled look.

Splashing cold water on his face and running his course hair under the cool water helped a lot. His face looked a little less pale and at least his hair wasn't sticking up. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself, feeling fresher.

His headache was slowly leaving him and his joints were waking up. Rolling his shoulders, he stretched his arms and did his business.

Walking out of the bathroom, he picked up his mess and cleaned up to some extent. He even made the bed, although, he was sure Rivialle would probably clean the sheets. Eren knew he owed him a thank you.

Leaving the bedroom, he finally realized that he was actually in Rivialle's _house_. The very thought of it made him want to leave. No, no, no. He was supposed to be pulling apart from Rivialle. He just wanted a boss, employee relationship. He was not supposed to be in his house.

Shaking his head, he started to walk down the hallway. The walls were the same color as in the bedroom. The whole house seemed to be very plain, not many personal items were on the wall or even on any tables.

It was as if Rivialle's house wasn't a house. It seemed to be just a place where he slept, or ate in. It didn't seem like it was anything special for him. Eren thought it was kind of sad.

He noticed there was three doors, one leading to his bedroom, down the hallway. When he stepped into the main room it looked like the rest of the house, however there were a couple of potted plants in the corners of the room and a large television hung off the wall. A couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the television. A large bookcase situated itself on the east wall, filled with books big and small. The carpet was so white it looked like stone. Eren was guessing this was the living room.

An open doorway opened up to a dining room and behind the wall he was guessing was the kitchen. It was a sweet little home. It didn't feel like a warm home, but it was simple. Eren liked it.

A smell hit Eren's nose and he smelled in the warm aroma of breakfast. He didn't realize Rivialle was serious, but now his stomach was growling for something else other than beer.

Following the scent, he walked into the open kitchen. From the rest of the house, the kitchen seemed to have the most personality. Granite counters outlined each wall and a little island sat in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools at the ends.

It seemed to be used often, since there was appliances that only advanced cooks would use. Eren wondered if Rivialle cooked often. He lived alone, so it was very possible that he became a better cook.

Rivialle stood near the stove, pan in hand, something fizzing in the pan. It sounded like hot oil. Rivialle looked toward his entrance.

"You look better." He commented.

"Just better?"

"Don't get cocky." He countered, flipping what Eren could now see as eggs, cooking them all around. He noticed bacon on a burner on the counter closest to Rivialle. The food smelled delicious. His mouth was almost watering.

"Do you need help?" The faster the food was done, the sooner he could eat. Rivialle raised a slight eyebrow.

"Do you think you can manage grabbing two plates and silverware?" Eren rolled his eyes as he started looking for the plates.

"I think you'll find I'm very competent." Eren responded.

"You have yet to prove me wrong." Rivialle mentioned, only for Eren to roll his eyes again.

'I'm still learning."

"I know that." Eren was taken aback by what Rivialle had said to him. He sounded, almost, understanding. Eren let slip a little smile, his mood shifting.

The food was done in a couple of minutes and Eren was starving. As soon as the food hit the plate, Eren was grabbing a fork and digging in. Rivialle hardly had time to put his own food on his plate.

Eren was shuffling food in his mouth, bacon juice streaming down from his mouth. Rivialle looked at him with disgust. With a shake of his head he pulled a napkin out from his back pocket.

"You are disgusting." He commented. Eren looked at him with his mouth full.

"Whm dighou say?" He smiled, showing off all the food particles in his mouth. Rivialle looked on, exasperated, shoving the napkin onto Eren's face. He wiped his mouth for him, only very roughly.

"Mmph!" Eren tried to pull away but Rivialle grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to wipe away all grease and food on his mouth. When he was satisfied, he released Eren, letting him dwell in what just happened.

"What the hell was that!?" Eren could finally talk now that he swallowed. Rivialle sighed.

"Such a child." Although, Rivialle was trying to look irritated and annoyed, he looked more entertained than everything. His naturally half lidded eyes had a brighter color to them and Eren couldn't find anything he was saying seriously. So instead, he grinned. Rivialle noticed but ignored him.

They ate in silence for a bit. Eren was comfortable, finally filling his stomach after it had been empty and then filled with alcohol. Gosh, he really shouldn't have drunk last night.

"So, was I really that drunk last night?" Eren finally decided to break the silence. Rivialle looked up from his plate.

"Yes."

"Did I do anything stupid?" Eren had to ask he usually fucked things up.s

"Yes." Rivialle grabbed a piece of toast. He took a bite, acting nonchalant. Eren waited for him to continue, but he stayed silent.

"What?"

"You kissed me." Eren was drinking some orange juice, but as soon as he heard those words leave Rivialle's mouth, he spurted the drink of out his mouth, spraying it onto his plate and it's surroundings.

"And you called me a fucker." Rivialle continued. Eren thought the first thing Rivialle had said was bad but the fucker part left him squirming.

"I am so sorry. Like really sorry." Eren cowered in his seat, trying his best to apologize but feeling like he didn't mean it. He promised himself he wouldn't get drunk again anywhere else but by himself at home.

And he fucking kissed Rivialle? Fucking fuck. His plans to get away from the man were backfiring on him with every turn. He wanted to stay away, but he was left closer. He wasn't going to touch him; they were going to keep their relationship apart, but first the hand job and then this kiss. If Rivialle didn't know who he was yet, he'd defiantly find out in the soon future.

"You were drunk, doesn't matter." Rivialle blew it off as nothing but Eren was freaking out. He wanted to go hide his face or do something, but all he could think about was the fact that his lips were on Rivialle's only less than 12 hours ago.

He continued eating, and the flavor seemed to burst in his mouth.

"How do you make eggs taste so good!?" Eren half-yelled, enjoying the taste in his mouth. He had a fine appreciation for good food, and this was some of the best he's tasted.

"It's the spices." Rivialle had a warm aura, and Eren grinned, realizing how fond Rivialle sounded.

"You are a really good chef!" He stuffed another spoon full in his mouth.

"It's not like it's hard." Although, he seemed to be poking fun and acting nonchalant but Eren could see the sense of pride in his chest.

"Stop eating like you haven't eaten in days." Eren stopped eating for a moment, thinking.

"Well, hmm, I think the last time I ate was maybe, er, two days ago?" Eren said it as if it didn't matter, and continued with his meal.  
Rivialle looked at him a bit differently. He wondered what kind of home life he had. What, kind of home-style did he live? One, where it wasn't unusual for him to not eat for days?

He already knew about his other job, it must keep him busy at night, but he didn't know much about what he did during the day. He only knew he went to college at the nearby campus.

"So, you're a college student?" Rivialle began, deciding a conversation was best. The silence was to still for him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in my second year."

"And, your major?"

"Ah, I haven't chosen one. I'm kind of just going through college." Eren replied. Rivialle let the conversation fall. He wasn't looking to get to deep into Eren's life; after all he was only an employee.

Finishing his food, Eren put his plate in the sink, filling it with hot water. Acting polite, he cleaned his seat at the table and washed up his spot at the counter. At one point, he dropped the washrag he was holding. Rivialle watched with little amusement.

When Eren had finally finished his cleaning job, he turned towards Rivialle.

"Rivialle, I want to thank you for lending me a bed and for the food. I really appreciate it." Eren was sincere in his words.

"Whatever." Rivialle started picking up his own dishes.

"More importantly, Monday, you are meeting one of the biggest fashion designers in the company. Dress better." Of course, how did their conversations always come back to business? Eren nodded his head, explaining he understood and would do his best.

It was his time to leave; he knew he overstayed his welcome. Picking up his old clothes, he left, knowing he'd see his boss again in a couple of days. Hopefully, that was enough time to forget about all that happened this weekend. But, he hardly doubted it.

[]

Eren was trying to sneak into his house. It was almost impossible because he knew Mikasa was home and she had the instincts of a fox. He didn't want to face her right now, because he knew she'd be pissed.

He put one-step on the wooden floor, making it creak, and he heard Mikasa shoot down the stairs. She stood at the top step, looking down at Eren. Her eyes looked dangerously fierce.

"Mikasa, I'm sor-" Mikasa rushed down the steps, cutting off Eren's words. She grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him by the collar. She pulled him in, hugging him deeply.

"I was so worried." Mikasa whispered, bringing his head closer to her mouth so he could hear her better. She was angry, so angry she was worried.

He didn't call. He didn't say anything. He had told her he had to work, and she knew that. But she had expected to be back early that morning, but there was no trace of him at all.

"I know, I'm sorry." Eren responded into the hug, allowing Mikasa to feel the warmth of his body, a reminder he was still around. She shouldn't worry about him as much as she did, but he was her only family, and she had a deep adoration and protection of him.

"Where were you!?" Mikasa pushed away from Eren, looking him dead in the eye. She knew he'd been lying to her; there was something off about him lately. She didn't appreciate it. For them to have a good relationship, it began with honesty.

"I went to a party, got drunk, and accidently fell asleep." Eren was going to be honest without the whole truth. He felt horrible about forgetting about his adoptive sister. She didn't deserve the treatment she had just received.

"And, you didn't call?" Her voice was slowly going back to her nonchalant tone. Her eyes were lidded a bit, as if she was tired from lack of sleep. Eren was sure his little disappearance didn't help her stress levels.

"My phone died. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise! I'll even make dinner." Eren teased her, trying to make the serious tone a little more joking. Mikasa looked at him to make sure he was joking before responding.

"I would rather not die." She says it so easily that it seems almost serious, but Eren has known her long enough to know she was joking.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Eren burst out laughing, feeling the tension begin to dissolve. It was a good feeling.  
"I'd rather you cleaned the bathroom." Mikasa pointed out.

"Ew, no!" The last time the house was cleaned was when they bought it. Mikasa usually cleaned when she had time, but it was a quick job, enough to keep their living conditions livable.

"Eren, don't be a baby."

"Mikasa, don't be a mom." It was their usual insults to each other. They hardly made a dent in their relationship, but it was fun to tease each other. It was a stress free way to get out stress.

"I still expect you to clean." Mikasa started walking towards the kitchen, throwing the words over her shoulder. Eren shook his head, following right behind her.

His hangover was almost gone, the food in his stomach helped calm down his mind. The nice bed was an added bonus. His bed at home was hardly soft enough for him, but it was a bed. However, Rivialle's house was much nicer than his.

But, he hardly cared. He appreciated what Rivialle did for him. For such a stoic man, he seemed to have the capacity to care. Eren has seen a little bit of that side of him here and there but until today, he didn't think it was actually there.

But, it seemed that Eren had a lot more time to learn about him, especially since it seems like he's going to be stuck there for a while.

* * *

**I should probably clarify this now. I am all caught up in the shingeki chapters and in the anime. Now, for those who aren't I might have spoilers ahead, but I will warn! I'm a fine believer in tagging spoilers, so don't you worry.**

**I think the hardest chapter to write was last week's because if you watched that episode of shingeki with the squad, let's just say the tears were hitting the keyboard. God, I hate this show.**

**Let me tell you guys, I got a lot of reviews last chapter, so I blew off my English homework this weekend and my grade is super low right now, but I was able to get this chapter out and that was my only goal. **

**If you continue to Review, I may blow off homework again and write instead!**

_Question from Glass of Milk (about other character appearances):  
_

_Yes, I will be focusing on other members of the club. Probably, mini back stories so you can get an understanding from where they come from, since they are all so different. I may expand on those mini back stories if it helps my plot progress._

_Expect Hanji soon, she's too loveable to forget! And, Reiner and Bertl is going to be in here. You're just going to have to wait to see how I incorporate them. And yes, they won't be minor characters._


	10. Remembered Appearances

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle**

**Filler Couples**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Remembered Appearances**

Sitting at his desk, Eren sat with anticipation. He woke up this morning, feeling better than the night before, and he was excited for his workday today.

Rivialle had told him he'd be meeting some famous fashion designer. For him, it was an opportunity. It meant that he was becoming respected enough and even experienced enough to meet, let alone speak, to these clients. Rivialle was giving him a responsibility and he wasn't going to fuck it up.

He was feeling quite classy, a tie around his neck, and a simple but respectful navy and peach striped polo shirt on his body. It sounded ridiculous, but once he saw it on him, he knew he needed to wear it. His tan pants brought the outfit together comfortably, as to make it seem like he wasn't trying to hard, even though he was here to impress.

He's heard the name of the woman coming today. Her name was Hanji Zoe, but he wasn't sure how to pronounce her name at first. He though it'd be best to learn it before he met her, so he asked Petra when he saw her this morning.

His leg wouldn't stop bouncing, and he could stop biting his thumb, right where the knuckle was, it was a bad habit of his he did when he was nervous or anxious. He wasn't sure where he picked it up from, but since he was young he'd bite his thumb instead of his lips, unlike most others.

He continued for a few minutes, before he looked at the clock and noticed the woman was due to come. But, he didn't know what she looked like, and he was supposed to meet her at the door.

"What, are you worried?" Petra asked Eren from her desk. Eren glanced over, is head feeling a little hot. He looked around; making sure Petra was talking to him.

Her strawberry blond hair was back in a ponytail that flicked up at the base of her neck. She had this bright red lipstick on that made her lips pop. She looked well groomed and even her black and white-stripped dress gave her a sophisticated look.

"What gave it away?" Eren quipped. Petra chuckled.

"You really shouldn't be, she's not a very serious woman." Petra muttered, her memory going back to Hanji, her ridiculous friend. She had met her a long time ago, and as some of the only woman on the floor, they grew close.

"What do you-" Eren was cut off by a squeal and heels on the floor tiles. Eren looked towards the door, his eyes widening at the crazed woman in the two-door doorway. She seemed to have bust the doors open, as if her presence wasn't big enough for one door.

"Petra!" The woman's voice hit a new pitch, causing Eren to flinch and for Petra to roll her eyes. She had hardly any time to react before the woman barreled to her desk, bringing her into a death grip hug, pulling her out of her comfortable seat.

"Yes, hello, Hanji, nice to see you again." Petra choked out, feeling her chest ask for release from Hanji's hold on her.

Eren's eyes widened at the fact that this woman was the Hanji he heard so much about. Wasn't she supposed to be older? Or, maybe, more stuck up? He heard she was prominent, and a bad personality came with the popularity. However, from the minute she walked through the doors, Eren knew she wasn't going to be like the rest of the designers he's met.

Hanji pulled Petra away from her by the shoulders, causing Petra to laugh at her blubbering friend.

"I haven't seen you since I left for my business trip 7 weeks ago!" Hanji talked so fast it was hard for Eren to keep up, but Petra looked used to it.

Not only did she not talk like an eminent designer, she also didn't dress the part. Her brunette hair was up in a messy ponytail; frayed hairs framed her face and stuck up in places around her head. She had a pointed face, and glasses that made her eyes look crazed. He didn't know what to think.

She dressed in regular, normal clothing for someone who was walking around town. If Eren wore what she wore to work, here, Rivialle wouldn't let him in the building. She wore simple black slacks, and a blue t-shirt that had a local business name on it. Her white kitty heel dressed up the outfit a bit, but it was still too casual. But, no one else seemed to care.

"I know I missed you, Hanji! I know Rivialle missed you too." Petra continued, a smile dancing on her lips. Hanji snorted at the sound of Eren's boss's name.

"Now, I know that a lie! Where's the little man anyways?" Hanji looked around, expecting him to be around the office. Eren's eyes were wide with the fact she just called his boss a little man. But, he was trying to suppress a chuckle.

"His new assistant, Eren, will be taking you to him in his new office." Petra winked at Eren. Hanji looked around the room.

"He changed offices since I was here last? And didn't tell me? Expected. So, who is this assistant?" Hanji looked around for the culprit, and landed her eyes on Eren who waved awkwardly.

Her eyes glazed over slightly, as if softening for a moment, before she realized she was staring too long. Eren didn't know what that meant.

"Aww, our Levi got himself a cutie new assistant." _Levi? _Eren didn't know if that meant that Rivialle used that name often. Maybe, just friends used it?

Hanji came barreling towards Eren, grabbing his cheeks, forcing his face to face hers. She looked at him closely, pulling his head right and left as if inspecting him.

"How long have you been working here?" Hanji finally asked. Eren looked a bit surprised from the question.

"Um, about 3 weeks or maybe a month now?" Eren guessed. Hanji looked a bit closer at him, making him a bit uncomfortable and caused him to squirm in his skin. She was so close.

"Amazing!" She finally yelled, making Eren jump.

"And, you haven't quit or gotten fired yet! The average assistant stay for that man is about 2 weeks. Congratulations!" Eren's eyes widened. He felt nervous and started rubbing his feet against the ground.

"Hanji! You're making him uncomfortable!" Petra scolded. Hanji only laughed, a hard, haughty one.

"Uh, thanks…" Eren finally voices. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"So, have you guys planned his welcoming party yet?" Hanji brought up.

"Ummm…"

"Because, usually they wait a month or so to plan it, in case, you leave, or something."

"We already had it." Eren finally said. Petra let out a groan. Hanji stilled for what seemed like a full minute, before she turned towards Petra.

"You couldn't wait for me!" Hanji was furious she wasn't invited. They knew how much she enjoyed drinking and going out.  
"What did you guys do for the party?" She half-yelled, looking as serious as if she had been betrayed by her closest friends.

"Roller-drinking."  
"NO!" Petra tried to stop Eren, but it was too late. Hanji about exploded.

"I love roller-drinking! It's Levi's fault, isn't it. Take me to him, now." She was sounding so serious that Eren jumped up and began leading the way. He wasn't about to deny an order with her like this.

She followed behind him, stomping her feet at every corner, until they got to the short hallway. Eren showed Hanji the room, and was about to knock when Hanji burst in. Rivialle stood at his bookcase, book in hand, looking infuriated at the interruption at first, but his eyes softened when he noticed whom it was.

"Ah, Hanji."

"Shut up." Hanji pouted. Rivialle rolled his eyes, realizing right away what kind of mood she was in.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't wait to go roller-drinking until I got back."

"Don't act like such a child. I already have one of those and I don't need anymore." Rivialle looked pointedly at Eren with that comment, causing Eren to feel offended.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, did you have a fun trip?" Rivialle chose to change the conversation. Hanji lit up, forgetting she was angry just a couple of seconds ago. She was a strange one, Eren thought. He's never met anyone like her.

She seemed to be all over the place, as if she couldn't concentrate on one thing for too long. She seemed to be quite different than Rivialle but it also seemed that they were close, as if they have known each other for years.

"It was absolutely exotic! Can you believe how those people have to live?" Hanji was enthusiastic. Eren looked at her questionably.

"Do you mind if I ask where you went to?" Eren asked, hoping he wasn't over stepping boundaries. Hanji looked like a little girl who had just gotten candy. Rivialle rolled his eyes like he was used to this.

"See, Rivialle, other people care! I went to the great Brazilian rain forests. I camped out there, living as an amazon, hiding in trees and wearing nothing but a knapsack! It was absolutely exquisite. What an amazing culture." Hanji had giant stars in her eyes. Eren had wide eyes.

"So, you're like an adventurist!" He exclaimed.

"Some could call me that, but I like to think of myself as a scientist."

"You experiment?"

"Yeah, I like to work with different materials to make new fabrics and new designs." Hanji got a little closer to Eren, close enough that he could feel her deep breath on his neck. His eyes instantly went to the ground. He felt uncomfortable and was about to take a step backward when she began to say something else.

"I also like to work with the human body." She whispered, causing shivers to go down Eren's spine. He looked up into her eyes to see if she was being serious, but he so no humor.

"That's enough." Rivialle interjected. Hanji only giggled. She backed away from Eren who was looking uncertain.

"Eren, you may leave now. We have business to discuss." Rivialle shooed Eren away and Eren took his leave. He walked out of the door, getting out of there as fast as he could.

When the door finally closed behind them, Rivialle turned toward Hanji.

"You take joy in scaring children, don't you?" Hanji flashed him a smile, climbing up, and sitting on Rivialle's desk. Her legs swung from underneath her.

"I'm sure you take more joy in doing them." Hanji retaliated, causing Rivialle to turn his head quickly, giving her a cold glare. He shook his head, knowing it inevitable. Hanji was very observant he should have expected this.

"So, you know." Hanji rolled her eyes at Levi's comment. How could she not know? She had asked Levi where he had disappeared too the day after, but she already knew. She was going up to go the restroom herself when she saw him leaving with the stripper on stage.

It wasn't hard to guess where they were going, either. She just couldn't believe her eyes that Levi was going to be having sex with a stripper. It was so unlike him. But, she understood where he'd come from. She saw that stripper moving on stage, and she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to take him backstage too.

"Of course. So, how was he in the sack?" She couldn't stop her curiosity. Levi gave her an even colder stare, but kept talking.

"One of the better I've had, but still messy. I got my release." Hanji laughed, jumping off the desk and patting Levi quickly on the back. He's been too stressed lately. He didn't have a lover and he didn't have the personality to go pick up someone in a random bar.

He had the body, but his personality was to sour for anyone to find that much interest in him. But, guessing by how worn out he was looking before, it had been too long that he hadn't had sex. He looks much better now.

"So, it is he? You hired the man you had sex with?" Hanji's eyebrows rose, as if she couldn't believe Levi was making such a risk. If Erwin knew about this, he defiantly wouldn't allow Eren to continue working here. He wouldn't want this type of drama in the office.

"What should it matter what he does outside of work?" Levi scoffed, going back to his bookcase. He started pulling out books, picking them up, and organizing them.

"I guess you have a point, but, does anyone else know?"

"No, and they won't know. I'm not going have Eren get fired."

"So, you care?"

"Hmm, no. He just interests me." Levi replied, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't sure what it was about that boy that made him hire him. He annoyed him, and he was messy. He wasn't his best assistant, but he hasn't done anything that wanted Levi to fire him yet.

He's had over 28 assistants over the last 5 years. They never stayed for long, and he thinks his longest was about 5 months. But, that assistant was patient enough but Levi fired him when he heard him call him "midget". He was gone in a couple of hours. He's had a lot more leave for the same reason. Levi didn't worry about losing assistants. This was a great job to work, so he always found replacements.

So far, Eren was doing fine. Levi wanted more effort out of him, but that came with time. Levi, thought for himself, he was doing well-being patient. And, Eren was a bit younger than what he usually hired.

The only issue was that one time in the bathroom. Levi wasn't sure what had come over him to follow him. He knew Eren recognized him the moment he had walked in the interview. Levi had noticed him right away, too.

It was a way he walked in the room. It wasn't graceful, but it was the movement of a dancer, someone who knew how to move their body. It was toned and lean, even if it was hidden behind a suit.

The second thing he noticed was his hair. Even with the mask on, even in the dark, his hair was a light, medium brown that looked soft to the touch. It was pushed back on stage, by bobby pins, but when down it was shaggier, and it gave him a more boyish look. He was attractive, his face looked much cleaner than Levi would have expected.

The last thing he noticed was the voice. Eren tried to hide his voice before he started talking, coughing once, twice, before speaking in a tone of voice a little lower than what he used before. Levi found it entertaining.

But, he liked the voice, something about it made him want to keep listening to the boy, no matter what he said. And he found himself wanting to listen to the boy speak but to stop talking at the same time. It was annoying.

He thought after he was hired, there would be no problems, but of course, he was wrong. When they had tumbled to floor together, there was no stopping the desire in both of them. Eren just couldn't hide it as well as Levi could.

And, after Eren had left, Levi had to lean against his desk, his breath quickening and he was feeling the heat in his lower abdomen. So, he left his office, looking for Eren, and quickly realizing he went to the bathroom.

He heard his moans from outside the bathroom, he was loud, but his voice was seductive. Levi couldn't control himself to enter the bathroom with him, even if he knew what would entail once he opened that door.

When did he lose so much self-control? It was ridiculous of him. He'd never been like this, he was always ahead of himself, and he liked it that way. But, he losing that part of himself, and he hated it. It burned him, but, for some reason, he didn't have the willpower to stop.

He could only shake his head at himself.

"I can't wait to see where this goes." Hanji spoke quickly, giggling at how this was going to play out. She was eccentric with interest. Oh, if Levi could only understand how much entertainment she was getting out of this.

"He's my employee." Levi accentuated.

"True, but you have to admit, he is one damn good dancer. You saw him on that stage, he looked hot up there!" Hanji exclaimed. Rivialle rolled his eyes.

"We are not getting into this. Now, we are going to talk about business, and I don't want you to talk about Eren's side job to anyone else."

"Of course not. My lips are sealed!" She made a lock and key motion with her hands. But, she was smiling so big that her teeth were showing and Levi felt like she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut for too long. It worried him, but he trusted her.

"So, I thought I should tell you, that other corporation is becoming a pain in the ass for us." Hanji changed the subject quickly, remembering what she had come here to do in the first place.

"That place a couple of streets down?"

"Exactly. They have becoming dominant around here, but I learned something about them that would interest you." She gave him a look and started pacing around the room.

"Yes?" Hanji was finally getting on the right track. They've been watching this corporation for some time now. As an industry, they had competition, but this corporation was much more distinguished than they should be.

"They are defiantly hiding something under their work."

"What do you mean?"

"Probably something illegal, but I don't know what yet. I'll keep looking into it."

"You do that. I'll look into it, too." Levi knew there has been something up. Erwin had realized a couple of months ago when he had heard something about them making an out of country deal. Usually, it would be overlooked, but Erwin quickly knew another type of deal was being made.

He told Levi, who in turn told his team, Hanji, Petra, Gunther, Erd, and Auruo. They were closest to him and he trusted them more than he trusted himself. They got to work, investigating, and learning as much as they could about them. But so far, they have gotten almost nowhere. It was like they were completely off the radar.

"And what a weird corporation name as well." Hanji continued.

"I agree. What kind of name is Titan Inc.?"

[]

Eren left the room and went straight to his desk. He was going through paperwork, organizing this week's figures. He felt quite exhausted even talking to Hanji. She was so eccentric and energetic that it almost seemed that she took some of the energy from Eren himself.

But, she seemed like a good lady, someone who knew how to enjoy life, even with its little quirks. And, she was defiantly passionate in things that she believed in and that's a good trait to have. Eren sighed, leaning back, before he heard someone come in through the door.

He looked to the door, wondering who it was. A blond man with permanent worry lines on his forehead walked in, looking around the room, as if looking for something in particular.

Eren got up from his seat, walking towards him.

"Hello, do you need something?" Eren asked him. He looked at Eren, his eyes a bit freaked out, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back.

"I'm looking for Hanji Zoe. I know she came this way." He looked worried.

"Um, she's in Rivialle's office at the moment." He explained and the man seemed to relax a bit.

"Of course. Why can't she just sit still? One moment I am looking through the paperwork she needs to give Mr. Rivialle, and the next moment she's gone, running off somewhere." He was blubbering now, and he looked like he was finally calming down, but it also seemed like it was his job to worry.

"And, you are?" Eren asked. The stranger looked up, realizing he never introduced himself.

"Oh, sorry, the name's Moblit, Hanji Zoe's assistant." He explained. He brushed out the wrinkles in his vest, a smile finally taking form on his face. The smile was only there for a bit, when they both heard Hanji's voice come from the hallway.

"I'll find it for you Levi!" The sound of a door shutting came after and they could hear Hanji coming towards them. Moblit seemed to tense, holding the paper's tighter in his hand. As soon as she appeared, he jumped on her.

"You forgot the paper's!" He scolded her and Hanji seemed to realize that she had an assistant.

"Oh, did I? Sorry, Moblit, can you take them for me, I gotta talk to our Eren here for a moment." She wrapped an arm around Eren, knocking him a bit off balance and causing him to look up at the woman whose arms were around him.

Moblit only sighed, complying with her order and Hanji quickly took Eren by the hand and led him outside of the office, where the main floor hallway was. Eren was confused by what she could possibly want.

"So, Eren, how old are you?"

"Uh, n-twenty-two." Eren had to catch himself there. It's been a while since he's almost said his actual age. He hopes Hanji didn't notice and it seemed like she hasn't. She only continued to grin as she walked down the hallway with him.

"What do you think about the job here? You enjoying it?" She finally asked him, enjoying how uncomfortable he seemed, as if he didn't know how to answer. He probably realized how close her and Levi were and was worried about how much she'd tell him.

"I get good pay, I guess." Eren couldn't choose the best answer.

"That it? What do you think of Rivialle?"

"He's honest and even though his expectations are high, he really is a good guy." Eren was being honest. He wasn't just saying this to get bonus points with the boss. Hanji gave him a weird look, but it was a sweet one. Eren smiled at her, she was really a sweet person.

"You know, Eren. I know." She said, nonchalantly. Eren looked at her with confusion.

"Huh?"

"I was at the Club too, you know." She continued, causing Eren to stop walking and look at her, eyes wide. Hanji continued walking, only slower, so he could still hear her.

He could feel the words wash over him and his body started to shake slightly in a panic. All he could think about was that he was going to get fired, that she was going to tell everyone. He couldn't even imagine Rivialle's face.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Hanji winked at him and Eren felt himself relax. He was still a bit stiff, sure, he trusted her to not say anything, but she was still a stranger, and a threat.

"I really appreciate it." He finally said, finding his voice. He knew he had to reply, but he was still on edge.

"I have to go before Moblit yells at me to do something else. Good luck, kid!" Hanji gave him a little, joking salute that made Eren relax a bit more. He waved goodbye, feeling the worry he was only feeling a bit ago fall off his shoulders slightly.

As long as she didn't say anything everything was going to be all right. Well, as long as Rivialle never found out.

* * *

**So, the only reason I got this chapter out so fast, was because I am really sick right now, which gave me so much time to write. So all your reviews were coming in, and I was like "fuck, I need to get writing". Although, I have to say, some things might not make sense because when you write with a fever, everything you write doesn't make sense to you. I was so out of it, I had to look up how to spell Levi. So, forgive me. Oh, but my english grade is back up, thanks for the support you guys!**

**I introduced a new plot line here, Titan Inc., hmm what to think. But, I kind of already have this story all planned out finally. Thanks to that boring day in math where I wrote fanfic notes instead of actual math notes. I am truly horrible at school, wow.  
**

**So, Hanji knows! Good guess, eliina! She's an observant person, so she knew right as soon as she saw him. And, poor Moblit, always chasing down his boss.  
**

**Please continue to Review, you guys seriously rock!**


	11. Toxic Relations

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle**

**Filler Couples**

**Note: Um, sorry about grammatical errors and sentences that don't make sense. I was supposed to grade through this chapter today, but, alas, I ran out of time.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Toxic**** Relations**

Eren entered his house, trying not collapse. He was exhausted, all his limbs felt like jelly. Every little movement, every little jerk of his joints, left him groaning. His body was spent.

He'd have to blame it on his stressful workday and the amount of homework he had. After Hanji left, Eren thought he'd be able to finally relax, but he was wrong. Rivialle had chore after chore for him to do. It left him on his feet until the end of his shift.

When he could finally leave, he had only a couple minutes to get to class, and of course, he was late. The professor pointed out his lateness in front of the whole class and purposely embarrassed him to the point that his cheeks had turned bright red.

To make his day even worse, he was given a pop quiz and he was certainly sure he failed it. Especially since one of the answers asked for a mathematical formula and instead he wrote down something that he had learned last year in chemistry. He wanted to just fall asleep and never wake up.

But, here he was, in a cramped, creaking house, hoping for a hot meal but probably getting leftovers. It only reminded him that he should go pick up more groceries before they only had rice in the cupboard. One time, they had to live off rice that they boiled underneath a bridge for a week and a half. Eren got sick.

The door slammed behind him as he slipped inside the narrow hallway. He walked past the living room where Mikasa sat, the TV in the background, as she concentrated on the work in front of her. She must be working on her applications for a college transfer. She had dropped out of college last year in order to work and since they could only afford Eren. Now, that they had finally gotten their jobs in order, it was time for her to go back to school.

He made his way to the kitchen, opening up the greying fridge and seeing what was inside. He sighed in disappointment.

"Mikasa!" He yelled for his adoptive sister.

"Yes, Eren?" Came her nonchalant response.

"Do we have anything to eat?" He asked again. He heard the TV shut off and almost groaned out loud. She was only going to scold him for eating so much again. He tries to explain that it's not his fault but Mikasa is very observant and she's noticed the increase in his eating and the decrease in his sleeping habits.

Eren saw her round the wall corner, leaning across the side frame, her eyes staring at his, a small worried expression hidden in her eyes. She was wearing simple jeans and a grey, short-sleeved sweater, looking comfortable in her casual clothes.

"You seem tired more often, Eren." She pointed out. Eren tried to keep any emotion of his face but it was becoming increasingly hard. He hated lying to her, but it was necessary if she was going to keep up with her own health.

"I'm fine. School work is just more difficult." He said with a small grin. Mikasa stared at him suspiciously.

"But, you haven't been home. Are you doing it at the library?"

"Uh, yeah!" Eren would have included that he was working there with Armin but, if cornered, Eren couldn't guarantee that he would lie for him to Mikasa. But, he realized that it was about time for Mikasa was growin suspicious and that he was treading on cold ground.

"Seriously, Mikasa, it's fine. I just need to readjust. My bodies not used to doing continuous work." Eren reassured her again. He moved forward, putting a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, proving that he was all right.

MIkasa's eyes softened slightly, and she looked away. She felt guilty for questioning Eren but she couldn't rid the feeling in her stomach that he was lying to her. But, she trusted Eren. If he was lying, it must be for a reason.

"There is some cereal in the cupboard." Eren opened the cupboard to confirm but was disappointed to see just some old, plain cereal. He wanted to just lie down, but he needed to eat something.

"I'm going to the store." He mentioned, walking towards the coat closet. Mikasa looked towards him, concerned.

"You're tired. I'll go." She wanted to stop him, but he continued past her.

"Mikasa, it's fine. You need to work on those applications. Do you want anything?" Mikasa was about to object once again, but then she realized the look in Eren's eyes. He was tired, weary, and needed to rest, but underneath that, she realized he looked cramped and stressed out. Doing something that was normal for him, as easy as going to the store for some fruit, might take something off his mind.

So, she let him slip past, no matter how much her mind told her to have him lie down and sleep. Instead, she let him walk out the door with a sigh, moving back towards her applications.

Eren wanted to turn around and thank her, but he kept going before it became too late and the store closed. The front door shut behind his footsteps as he made it towards his car parked in the street.

He walked quickly, it wasn't a safe neighborhood and there had been a number of breakdowns lately, and he didn't want to cause problems. He brought up the hood of his black hoodie, hiding his face.

He got in his driver's seat, locking the doors right away, and drove towards the store a couple miles away. He usually drove quickly, but he decided to drive normally for once, taking his time.

It was a short drive, but it seemed long because Eren had a lot on his mind. About Levi, about his feelings at the club, about the truth. He really didn't know what to do, but he had no one to talk to.

Armin had his exams, and even so, he was smart, but he wouldn't be able to give Eren social advice. And, he defiantly couldn't tell Mikasa. That would be a mistake of it's own. It was filling up his mind with possibilities and questions that he couldn't answer.

His first problem was his boss. How did he really feel about working under the man he fucked? See, he didn't know. Rivialle was too tyrannical for him to think about it on a daily basis, but there were times when he would get a whiff of his smell and he could only imagine the scent mixed with sweat and fuck, it hurt his nose.

Other days he could see Rivialle's body ripple underneath his suits. He hardly had the willpower to not grab at his body and touch every divot and craves of his abs that Eren knew were there. Fuck, it hurt him to just watch from afar.

Was he horny? Yes. All the time. He blamed it on his teenage hormones, and on the fact he wasn't getting some. Please, he hardly had time to masturbate these days. His body was protesting.

The worse part of it all, is, that his body wants to take Rivialle more and more every day. Maybe, it was because when they had sex last, he didn't get to see Rivialle, everything was done blindly in the dark.

It was killing him, but he ignored the feelings to the best of his abilities. Most of the time he felt like he was failing and couldn't help but keep his eyes on him. Rivialle has probably noticed.

His second problem was how exhausted he always was. But, that was unavoidable.

His third problem was his constant lying. He hated lying; in fact, he hated it so much it almost destroyed him to do it so often. Especially to the people he loved like Mikasa.

It was tearing him apart.

[]

Wow, surprise, he's back at work. Was there a day he wasn't working anymore? Either at the club or in the office he was always working. It was the same day, different things. He was at least lucky that Rivialle enjoyed changing things up by assigning the utmost of random of chores.

Today, Rivialle took the utmost of joy in assigning him with organizing different types of fabrics. Eren laid out squares of fabrics and matched them to their names. Rivialle expected him to know all of them by heart, but Eren was doing horribly at sorting these out. He knew how to wear fabric, not organize it.

He didn't understand how that would do anything for him, but here was picking out a square that he thought was polyester, although he was sure he was wrong. He was on his last wit.

Eren's pretty sure he's been doing this for a lengthy amount of time, maybe an hour or so and he wasn't even half way done with his sorting. It was a waste of time to him, he was bored, and he wanted to throw everything to the ground.

The sound of a door slamming turned Eren to the door that connected this small room to the hallway. Supposedly this room is used as storage, but it gave Eren enough room to work.

"Are you done yet?" His boss asked him from the doorway. He had a hand on his hips and an eyebrow slightly lowered in annoyance. It looked to Eren that he wasn't having the best of days today. But neither was he.

"No." He tried to say it softly but it came out a bit harsher, but Eren did care as much. He continued to ignore his boss's presence and went back to the work in front of him that he really didn't want to do. Rivialle sighed.

"You've been working on those for too long. You should be done." He pointed out and Eren about turned around and told him to go away, but he controlled himself. Unfortunately, his bad mood was giving him a bad temper as well.

"_Sorry, _I don't know what I'm doing." Eren emphasized his apology sarcastically. Rivialle noticed his tone of voice, and drew closer. He entered the room, a threatening look in his body language.

"Maybe if your weren't so damn stupid you could figure something out." Rivialle's voice growled. A hand snuck up his hip; his black pant legs were brushing against the floor.

Eren looked away quickly, sick of being insulted and feeling worthless. Although, he wasn't sure why what came out of his mouth came next. He'd like to blame it on his lack of sleep, but he knew that he should have had some self control before he talked to his boss quite like this.

"Maybe if you weren't so short you'd get some more respect." The words left Eren's mouth, coming out in a jumbled and fast jumble of words, and he turned his head, embarrassed. The adrenaline was already coursing through his body, though.

Rivialle stepped even deeper into the room. His face showed little emotion but the aura in the room proved that he was angry. His height was nothing to joke about.

"You are on dangerous ground. Finish your damn work." Rivialle spit back. Eren looked back around.

"What is the point of this? Nothing! I'm wasting my time doing this. Give me some real work!" Eren yelled, he already got so far, why not get everything off his chest. Rivialle walked forward, so close, that he was suddenly right below Eren's chin, his eyes staring hard into his. Eren is pretty sure that in that moment, he lost every sense of pride he had before he started sticking up for himself.

"You want some real work? Good, then you can find it somewhere else." Rivialle's voice was clear and Eren understood his words right away. He overstepped his boundaries and it was becoming something he was regretting moment by moment.

He moved back a step, fully registering his words.

"Are-are you firing me?" Eren sounded offended, but truly he wasn't expecting this. Rivialle had put up with him for so long, he hadn't think that just as quickly he would drop him.

"Well, of course, you wanted real work, didn't you? Since, I obviously can't provide you that here, go find another work area." He waved off Eren, stepping back and moving towards the door. Eren's body took a few moments to get into motion before he was moving quickly after him.

"Wait!" Rivialle didn't stop.

"I'm sorry. Oh, god, I'm sorry. I need this, I'm sorry." His regret of his earlier words were becoming more apparent. How could he be so stupid? Sure, he was stressed out, but this was no excuse.

Rivialle hardly batted an eyelash and kept moving forward, towards his office. Eren followed him quickly, right on his heels.

"Rivialle! I'm apologizing, goddamn it!" Eren was desperate. He continued after him, his legs carrying him, following.

"Obviously." Rivialle simply replied. If he lost another employee it wouldn't be any surprise to anyone. It happened regularly.

"Jeez, I'll do anything. I'll go organize those fabrics, or I'll go clean your office or something! Let me redeem myself." Eren continued. He was exasperated and grasping at just about anything. Rivialle stopped at his words, finally. Eren felt relieved but he knew it was much to soon to celebrate yet.

"Anything? Truly?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will see you at my house in a few mornings, during your day off, you can clean my house. And I am not very lenient about a half-assed job." Rivialle pointed out. He unlocked the door to his office, Eren standing right behind him. Eren let out a short breath, realizing how much work this would be for him.

But, if he wanted to keep his job, and if he wanted to continue to earn the amount of pay he was earning now, he would keep his mouth shut and do as he was told. He needed the money, more than anything.

With Mikasa going off to college soon, they had to pay double the tuition, and they couldn't afford it on only his club money and Mikasa's café money. He needed to support her and help her continue with her life past focusing on Eren. He owed her this much.

But, he might have made a deep, grave mistake.

[]

Eren was sweating; beads of pure sweat were dribbling off the side of his face. His body felt hot, and his arms sore. They have been scrubbing the same spot on the floor for over twenty minutes but the stain was permanently clear.

Rivialle had made it pretty clear that he had expected everything to be clean to utmost perfection, and anything that marked his floors or walls would not be accepted.

It was unbelievable hard work, to the point that Eren doesn't think he's gotten such a workout since he tried losing all that weight before the summer shows at the club last season. Maybe, he should start doing this more often. Ha, that was a joke.

He doesn't know what the hell Rivialle could have spilled, but it was caked into the carpet and Eren couldn't get it out. Although, Eren has to say that he was a bit suspicious, because there was defiantly not these many stains last time he was here.

"I can't get it out!" Eren complained. No matter how hard he pushed, only water surfaced from his rag.

"Excuses!" Rivialle yelled back from his place in the kitchen. At first, Eren thought he was going to be making him food. And, Eren didn't want to believe that he wanted Rivialle's food again, but all he could think about is how damn good it had tasted before.

He kind of missed the taste. Just, like he missed the taste of Rivialle in his mouth. Fuck, there goes his mind again. Eren looked back down at the stain below him. He was going to get those thoughts out of his mind now.

He's already organized his towel closet and mopped every single hard wood floor. He was beginning to dust his living room when he noticed the stain that Rivialle obviously wouldn't want on his carpet. It has been his fiery nemesis since.

'It's one stain, Eren." Rivialle's voice sounded closer, and Eren looked to where he now stood in the doorframe. He had a nonchalant look on his face, but years with Mikasa have made Eren aware of blank emotions. He noticed that he had a bit of a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I give up! The stain is going to be there forever. Fire me!" Eren got up off his knees, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He was tired and he just wanted to lie down for a quiet nap.

Rivialle gave him a quiet look, before making an obvious appearance to be looking down at the stain on the ground. He raised an eyebrow to Eren's surprise.

"Oh, that stain? That's been there for years to the point it's almost part of the carpet. It doesn't need cleaned." He said, bringing his eyes back up at Eren's, daring him. Eren was about to burst a vein at the mere thought that he spent all that time working on something that has always been there, when he noticed something. Rivialle's tone wasn't demeaning, it was more, er, playful. It stopped Eren in his place.

Rivialle had a hint of a smile on his face and Eren wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"I hate you." Eren said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm your boss, you're supposed to hate me." Rivialle said, walking away from the room and back into the comfort of his kitchen.

Eren flicked him off as he walked away, and picked up his cleaning supplies. Half of him wanted to quit, but Rivialle had already made sure that option wasn't available. The other half of him wanted to prove to his boss that he could do this.

If only his house wasn't so big. Eren would be lying if he didn't say he was jealous. It was an amazing place. It was only an apartment, but since it was in the city, it was more exquisite and bigger. Eren's shamble of a "house" hardly compared. He'd much rather live in this place than his now.

He decided to make his way to Rivialle's bedroom. Might as well get that room out of the way. Las time he was in there, it was reasonably clean, so he doubted he'd have much to do. He needed a short break, so maybe he'd take one after he finished with that room.

It was toward the end of the hallway. Opening the door, the sweet scent of some sort of scented candle came to his nose and the perfectly white walls, floor, and bed sheets blinded him. It was amazing how clean he kept it.

Eren's own room had clothes on the floor and dirt smeared on the wall. He wasn't sure of the last time he cleaned his bed sheets.

He got to dusting first, pulling out the duster and getting to work. He started with the dresser, cleaning off the top, moving the very little personal items on top of it, and picking up any of the dust that was left from the objects.

He slid a finger across the hard, wood surface; it was almost like it was brand new. There was no skid marks or look of usage. Continuing on, he dusted the wood boards, the edges of the doors, and even the closet. When he thought he had thoroughly gone over every surface, crook, and space, he put away his duster and began to organize around the room.

He went through the closet, beginning to group together Rivialle's very little fashion sense and small variety of clothes. How many black shirts could one man own? When he finished, he looked around, appreciating his handiwork, proud of himself. He began straightening things around the room, when his right hip bumped against the dresser, hard.

He winced in pain, cupping the now forming bruise. He shook his head at his bad luck when something caught in the corner of his eye. There was a sliver of cream that seemed to becoming from inside the dresser door that had opened.

He looked inside and his face deadpanned. He reached a cold hand inside, plunking the item out of its place. He held it up to his face, and could feel everything drain from his cheeks.

Everything he had thought before was wrong and he felt an incredible surge of embarrassment and great denial hit him in the stomach. He didn't know what to do, a bundle of confused feelings pulled at his mind.

A familiar cream mask with blue feathers was hanging by one of its strings between his fingers. It was the mask that he had forgotten in a certain someone's car only weeks before.

* * *

**Hello children, I come bearing a new chapter. which I was unbelievably excited about writing. I know it went a little slow at first, but, hey, the end was worth it yes? Actually, I'm more excited about getting my butt moving on the next chapter.**

**I know there hasn't been very much sexual encounters or what not, but you guys just wait, but not too long! But all your reviews are so sweet omg thank you!**

**Oh, real quick, I know that someone of you might be like "Why is Eren so rude to Rivialle!? He would never be like to his superior!" and my answer to that is "Eren is 19 and a teenager. A very _angry_, _unstable_, and _horny_ one."**

**You should totally Review because next chapter is going to be delicious and more **

**reviews=faster update. ;)**


	12. One Night

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**ErenxRivialle**

**Filler Couples**

**Note: Just a heads up, smut follows, so if you get horny really easily, my advice for you is to wait to read this chapter until your in bed alone at night!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**One Night**

He didn't understand. Everything he had thought he had been free from before was like chains around his wrists. But, he just couldn't understand. Why was it here? Why did Rivialle keep it? Why the _fuck _was it here?

He remembers clearly that Rivialle had said that anything left in his car would be thrown away. So then, why now, did he find the very object he had left? Why didn't Rivialle throw it away? Like he said he would?

But this just proved something in Eren's head that he should have had figured out weeks ago. He should have known. He regrets everything that he had believed before.

"Brat, how long are you going to take to clean?" Rivialle's voice sounded, just outside the door. Eren looked towards his now forming body in the doorway with pure fear and disbelief.

Rivialle rounded the corner expecting to see Eren complaining again; probably doing a crap job he'd just have to re-go over again. It was an endless cycle of bad cleaning and re-cleaning. But no, he won't say he expected what was awaiting him in his bedroom.

There, stood Eren, his body rigid, his eyes wild, the mask almost slipping out of his fingers. Rivialle's first thought was, shit, he found it. He wasn't going to doubt the fact that he wasn't expecting this.

His other thoughts were defensive. He didn't know how Eren was going to react, what he was going to say, or what he'd think. But, he'd wait for Eren to initiate the next moment.

They stood there, facing one another, pure silence between the two of them, neither knowing where to start. Rivialle knew the wheels were turning in his head, piecing parts together. This silence has gone on too long.

"You knew. You always knew." Eren finally spoke. Disbelief filled his voice, coating his words with a thickness in his throat. Rivialle almost had to look away. Something moved in his stomach, and a feeling of guilt settled over him, which he promptly ignored.

But, no matter what feeling was settling in his stomach, he couldn't deny Eren of the truth, now that he obviously knew. That would make him seem as if he was hiding something.

"Yes." Was Rivialle's reply, simple, but his words strong, unmoving. There was no denying the truth now that everything was out in the open. Maybe, it should have been like this before, maybe Eren should have known from the beginning.

"You know about everything, don't you? " Rivialle nodded curtly, causing Eren's mouth to open and close, trying to find the words he needed to say.

"How much do you know?" Eren's eyes were begging him not to lie and Rivialle wouldn't. It was time for the truth, if only this could have happened over better circumstances.

"I know you're a stripper, that you obviously lied on your application. And that we had sex in the back of my car." Rivialle let the words out of his mouth, letting no emotion seep through his façade. Eren was screwed. So, freaking screwed.

"Levi?" Eren asked again, and Levi nodded.

"Wow, so I cleaned this house, and I'm still going to get fired, fuck." Eren said out loud. He really saw no option out of this. This situation should never have happened in the first place. He should have left the interview as soon as he noticed it was Levi.

It was mistake after mistake that he constantly made. He knew better, he thought he had learned, but it looked like he was stuck in a hard spot again.

'I never said you were fired." Levi pointed out, leaning against the doorframe. He could finally understand what Eren was thinking. He was young and Levi didn't know how to work with him, but slowly, he has begun to see how he saw, and even to the point that he has began to learn how Eren's mind worked.

"Excuse me?" Eren asked again, sounding confused.

"You're not fired."

"But, I'm a _stripper_."

"Why do I care? Do you really think I care what you do outside of work? As long as you work for me, you work for me." Levi told him, rolling his eyes. Eren just looked on with his mouth open, a part of him telling him that everything would be alright, but he was confused and unsure of how their relationship would move forward from here on. But another thought hit him.

"How many others know? I know Hanji does, but does Petra? Or Erd? Oh jeez, even Erwin!?"Endless possibilities of the list of people that could know were haunting his thoughts. All he could think about was their judgmental stares and their rude words that he's learned to deal with on a daily basis. He was hoping he had finally found a place, but now he didn't know if it would last.

"Just Hanji and I." Levi saw the panic in his eyes. He didn't want him to lose control or something, so he'd try to reassure him.

"I swear." Levi continued, causing Eren to take the deeper breath he needed. Eren felt his shoulders relax a bit from their stiff position. Everything was going to be alight. Well, not everything, but enough.

Eren let out a low chuckle and Levi looked towards him with uncertainty. Don't tell him the boy is losing control of his mind. That's the last thing he needed.

"So, we slept together." Eren let the words roll of his tongue, as if to fully assess them. It was still hard to believe the words himself.

"Everyone was impressed by your dancing on stage." Levi brought up, trying to break the awkward but failing miserably. He didn't really know how to respond in situations quite like this one. Since, he'd never been in a situation quite like this either. Usually, he's prepared for any type of situation, but this one was unexpected.

"Er, thanks…" Eren responded, looking away from Levi and back again, not sure where to put his eyes. He felt uncomfortable in the room that seemed too big now. The white walls were a bit suffocating.

He shifted his gaze again, only this time, something happened. His eyes glazed over Levi's, meeting his brown eyes unexpectedly. The glance was brief but enough that it sent them both into motion, into a handsy mess.

They met in the middle of where they once stood, their bodies colliding with the other, as pink lips landed on the others, an intoxicating taste on both their tongues. Their hot breath trickled into the others mouth as their tongues rolled around between their connected mouths.

Levi's hand was gripping the back of Eren's neck, tight, forcing him closer to him. Another hand slipped around his waist, squeezing the ass that he couldn't keep his eyes off while it was on stage. He couldn't understand how Eren got around that place without being felt up at every turn of his body. Because, Levi was having a harder time repressing himself every minute.

Eren's eyes were closed shut, a long groan slipping through his mouth and emptying into Levi's. They were playing almost, their kiss messy, but heated. Their teeth almost knocking every time one of them breathed a little heavier.

Levi's hand on Eren's neck slipped into his hair, playing with the soft strands that seemed to run through his fingers. It was clean and soft, almost like a woman's. His own hair hardly compared to the touch.

Eren's leg was slipping up Levi's own leg, hooking itself around the top of his thigh, giving their crotches more contact through the layers of clothing that were seemingly becoming too thick.

His erection pushed against the zipper of his jeans as he whimpered, pressing his crotch against his partner's, the friction between them causing both to intake a deep breath. He started to roll his hips, slowly, but hard enough that the feeling almost overcame to the two.

His mouth broke apart from Levi's, leaning his head down so he'd have more access to the body before him. He planted a soft kiss on his lower cheekbones, near his chin, continuing down to his neck, where he found a good spot.

He opened his mouth slightly, slipping a tongue onto the sensitive flesh, causing Levi to flinch. He licked the area with a couple flicks with his tongue before he brought his teeth down, biting hard. Levi let out a groan in response as pain erupted from his neck. Quickly, however, the pain subsided with the feeling of Eren's tongue licking away at the pain and sucking on the flesh, knowing full well it would leave a dark mark there. But, he didn't care. He wanted to mark Levi up as much as he could.

The hand on Eren's ass was sliding up the middle of his back, pulling his shirt up with it. He shivered as the tough fingers slid across his bare skin, causing him to nip at Levi's neck. His shirt was being brought up and over his body, as he stood half naked between the two. He hardly has any time to react before he heard his belt being undone and his pants were sliding down his legs, tangling around his ankles on the ground. Eren let out a tangled cry when he felt Levi's cold fingers wrap around his cock, causing Eren to buck into the hand. As soon as he felt those fingers move he snapped his head back, biting his lips to prevent from yelling out in pure ecstasy. Instead, Levi captured his lips in his once again, tasting him, muffling the noises that were begging to spill from his mouth.

He was enticed by Eren's body, the way it moved, how his tan skin could flicker in the lighting, and how his stomach muscles quivered with every touch. He had a nice body, Levi could tell from when he was up on stage that he was used to using his body to any extent. Fine muscles defined themselves, and his arms were strong but thin from years of gripping a pole.

When he had seen Eren, the first time, he had hardly any clothes on, but finally seeing him in the light, seeing such a delicious body before him was a turn on.

As he was being pumped, Eren rocked back and forth, his tongue slipping sloppily around, as his body was desperate for a release that had been building inside of him.

He tired to urge Levi to increase his speed, by moving his hips harder, only Levi was annoyed with the boy's feverish antics.

"You're too damn excited." He whispered through their connected mouths. Eren pulled away, only to nibble at Levi's ear.

"So? Aren't you?" Eren quipped, licking at his lobe. Levi rolled his eyes as his head lolled to the side. What a ridiculous question.

"Of course, but you're like a dog, so needy…" He let the sentence run off as he nuzzled his nose into Eren's hair, it tickled him but he was engrossed in the intoxicating scent coming off from him. It was the smell of man's shampoo, but there was something mixed into it, the scent of Eren and sweat, and it drove Levi crazy.

Levi's own shirt was now slipping up and off his body, as his muscles flexed in anticipation. Eren double took, staring at the body now in front of him. He'd never seen Levi's body in the light and he was overcome with an ever-stronger want.

He unlatched his hands from around Levi's waist, trying to control himself from bucking his crotch into the hand that was still pumping him. Eren trailed one finger across Levi's body in amazement. It was different than how his body looked. It was more muscular, his abdomen more refined, and his shoulders are broader. But despite the look of roughness, the skin was soft and tough. Eren felt like he could run his fingers up and down his chest all day long, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

He pushed forward, forcing them towards the bed. When he was finally close enough, he bent Levi down, so he was lying across the mattress, to his amusement, and straddled his hips as Levi continued to softly palm him. It was absolute torture.

Levi didn't enjoy being dominated like this, but he let the teenager have his fun. They were both desperate at this point. Fine lips bent down, capturing a line in his stomach as Eren kissed it softly, feeling more heat rush up to his lower abdomen. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth, licking at the crevasses and divots of the body in front of him. He enjoyed every twitch of skin and how Levi tasted below him.

"Fuck, you really like using your mouth don't you?" Levi commented and Eren only nodded, his mouth bobbing across the muscles that have captivated his attention. He nipped at a slight divot, before licking the area again, sucking on that soft skin that made him wild.

Everything was so much different than their time in the car. For one, they had more room, which allowed them to navigate each other much better. Second off, they could actually see what they were doing and each other. Simply having sex, and watching someone's body below you was two very different things. And finally, they were even hornier than before if even possible.

In all, it sent both their heads spinning in different directions. And neither could stop touching or feeling the other. It was needy desperation in the flesh, and the two of them represented these feelings well.

A finger traced at Levi's side as Eren's other hand navigated his body. Levi pulled his hand away from Eren's erection, causing him to hiss in annoyance. He needed the touch back, but Levi had a different idea. He grabbed Eren's chin, pulling him from his licking, bringing him to his mouth, and pulling him to his mouth. He licked across Eren's bottom row of teeth, enjoying every taste of him. A couple more flicks left Eren gasping and rubbing his crotch against Levi's again.

Levi suddenly felt a bit annoyed, the boy was getting a bit irritating with his constant want to dominate and devour. Levi wanted him to move a little faster, just not as controlling. He took his teeth lightly across Eren's bottom lip and bit down, hard.

"What the fuck!" Eren snapped backwards, pulling away from the body below him. He took a tongue over the now bleeding lip, tasting the blood. He looked at Levi, irritated.

"Just put it in." Levi responded flipping over onto his stomach so his backside was towards Eren. He was impatient and if the boy wasn't so obsessed with touching his body, they could have been long done. Eren forgot about the pain, his eyes going over every groove of Levi's back. But, suddenly, some part of sense entered his mind.

"Condom? Lube?" he quipped and Levi responded by pointing to the table by the bed. Inside the first drawer were a container and a couple packets. Grabbing what he needed, he brought it over, opening the container and seeing a light colored substance inside.

He poured a palm full into his hand, and coated a couple fingers in the sticky substance that was cool to the touch. He reached down, putting a finger slowly against the opening of Levi's entrance. He suddenly felt a flight of panic of what might happen to him if he does this wrong. But, he continued, just treading carefully.

Eren slipped one coated finger inside of him, feeling how he was already being sucked in. Levi let out a harsh breath, adjusting to this new feeling. Eren pulled his finger out, and pushed it back in a couple times before using two fingers. The tightness was making Eren's dick twitch with precum in pure excitement. He didn't know if he could hold back much longer.

Three fingers were inserted into Levi, who had his head in the pillow, waiting for what came next. Pulling his fingers out, he slipped on the condom, and poured more lube into his hand and coated his member to where it was slippery and coated. When Eren thought he was good, he slowly positioned himself to where he had a nice view, before pressing the tip of his cock against Levi's entrance.

Levi's fingers crunched into the crumbled sheets as Eren slowly pushed into him, stretching him out to a full extent. Levi let out a low groan of pain, but he knew he'd become accustomed to the pain soon enough.

A couple soft thrusts already had Eren panting, Levi wrapped around his erection tight, and any slight movement sent a tremor of pleasure throughout his whole body. He was losing any control fast, his body needing him to thrust harder and quicker.

The fucking brat is really enjoying himself back there, Levi thought, annoyed at Eren's need to take control. He wasn't going to allow this for much longer. Eren was shifting his position, trying to find Levi's sweet spot. It took him a couple times, but he connected with Levi's prostate, causing him to cry out. He took that as a good sign, continuing to hit that spot.

It was pure ecstasy, both were in a haze as Eren increased his speed with every thrust and movement, but it was hardly enough. Levi needed more.

He pulled away from Eren, forcing his cock to slip out of him, and causing Eren to groan in slight pain from the sudden removal. He was about to ask what Levi was doing, but then he understood. Levi turned around, beckoning Eren over and to cross his legs, which he followed. Levi climbed into Eren's lap, facing him, carefully positioning Eren's erection right below his entrance, before, slowly, allowing it to enter him as he straddled Eren.

Both of them moaned from the new position, where they were chest to chest, both of them facing the other. From here, Eren could thrust up while Levi used his knees to meet Eren's thrusts, causing it to be more intense than their position before.

Levi was panting, his head back in pleasure, as he tried to think straight. But it was a lost cause, his mind was spinning. One particular thrust left Eren screaming out, the pleasure almost painful. He brought his head down fast, biting into the flesh of Levi's shoulder. It was all that he could do to muffle his voice.

"B-brat." Levi hissed at the pain now erupting from his shoulder. Instead, Levi grabbed Eren's face in between his thumb and index finger, forcing them to look at each other.

Eren's face was a red mess, his hair was messy and his breathing was shallow. But, Levi didn't look any better; sweat dripping from his temple and his breathing just the same. Their eyes traced the others as they both tried to contain their voices as everything below them was becoming almost too much. Neither could last much longer.

Eren took the initiative, grabbing Levi's lips slowly, as if asking for permission. Levi allowed him to open his mouth, their sweet tongues finding their way to each other. It was a messy kiss, a small dribble of saliva was trickling down Eren's mouth, but he could hardly last any longer.

A few more last thrusts had Eren begging for a release, before finally cuming into his condom. He let out a silent scream, his eyes wide as the orgasm ran through his whole body. Wave after wave of whiplash took hold of him, as he couldn't quite clear his head.

Levi knew Eren was spent, feeling the sudden jolt below him. He followed only a minute later, snapping his head forward, trying to balance his body out but failing. He followed with a long moan, and ejaculating all over Eren's stomach but neither noticed as they were both trying to recover from their orgasms.

Both were a panting, red mess, their bodies spent and exhausted. The feeling was incredible, as if they have been holding themselves back for way too long. Levi sat up, pulling away from Eren, causing Eren's member to slip out. Both were in a haze, Levi trying to get a hold of himself, and Eren having trouble slipping off the condom. When he finally got it off, he tied it, throwing it away in the trashcan next to the table by the bed.

Exhaustion had overcome him to the point he couldn't even think straight. All he knew was that his body was tired and his eyes were drooping. Eren lay back, not seeing any harm in closing his eyes for a few seconds.

Levi watched Eren fall asleep then, not bothering to wake him and tell him to get the hell out of his bed. The teenager has had a long day.

He didn't realize this would happen. Levi had never planned for this to happen. Usually, he was ready for any situation, anything thrown at him, but when he walked into this room, seeing the thin mask in between Eren's fingers, he knew, something would change, and it did.

Of course, he didn't expect them to have sex, but the sexual attraction was there. By now, they knew each other's bodies well, learning each other's sweet spots and turn ons. There was no guarantee this sexual relationship would pursue, but there was nothing that pointed against the idea either.

Guess he'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Ok, story time, so I finished this chapter 2 days ago at like 2am, wrote like 3000 words, no big deal. Anyways, I woke up the next morning and was going to put it on my flash drive so I could take it to school and I could like "read through" it. I go to look for it and it is gone. What pursued was a scream from me and a slight mental breakdown before I gave up looking for it.  
**

**That's not the point, what I'm getting at is that I had to write this whole sex scene during school to catch up and it was super awkward writing the word erection surrounded by peers. And, so, if the words at one or more areas don't seem to flow, it's because I was probably switching classes or something. So, sorry for that!**

**Thank you all SO much for all the reviews and support that you guys give me. I'm so glad you guys are really enjoying this story, though! Some classic literature for you guys, you know, strippers. I really hope you guys don't bring this to your teacher's when asked how your out of school reading is going.**

**I have missed writing smut, sorry it took so long to get into it, but expect much more! I tried not to make Eren too controlling, but he does like using his mouth (haha titan), so I had no choice. But, also expect Levi to be more controlling later because that's his personality. And just because it's ereri now, don't not expect riren sometime later...**

**You should all Review because smut is delicious.**


End file.
